


Daddy's Little Princess

by SmolderingFlame



Series: Daddyverse [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Comedy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, Wealth, bimbo stan, money changes people, sugar baby craig, sugar baby stan, sugar daddy kyle, sugar daddy tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh is a college student who is about to get kicked out thanks to being broke. He doesn't know what to do, until, an interesting opportunity presents itself; being a sugar baby for the extremely wealthy CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, Kyle Broflovski.





	1. I Need Cash Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes! In this story, Stan is 19, Kyle is 45, other characters ages will vary as well but will be noted. Other warnings will also be properly labeled.
> 
> If you enjoy the first chapter please let me know! I always try to continue stories that have a demand for them!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan Marsh was fucked, and not in the way he would prefer. He was currently a nineteen year old Sophomore at the University of Colorado, trying to get his Bachelor’s degree in Liberal Arts. He was a mediocre student that was managing to pass all of his classes, but, he was in danger of being kicked out, all because he was broke as fuck! He had been working a miserable job at the local movie theater, standing behind a counter all day long taking tickets, but, he had recently gotten fired… Fired for differences of opinion with his manager… The differences in opinion being he was fucking the manager’s daughter…in a movie theater…while a movie was playing…it was a nature documentary on the giant panda… Anyways, that had been the end of that job and now he was boned! He had some loans and one small grant, but, it wasn’t going to be enough! He could barely afford the apartment he shared with his roommate Kenny as it was!

“Dude, I don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do…” Stan said, groaning as he slumped down on the broken couch they had bought at a garage sale. “I’m royally fucked here… I can’t ask my parents for money, they don’t have any to spare ever since my mom got laid off.” He said, running fingers through his short black locks.

Kenny McCormick, Stan’s best friend, roommate, and high school dropout looked at his friend with a raised brow. “Well, you should have kept your dick in your pants, Bro.” He pointed out with a shrug. “Though, I am gonna be fucking pissed at you if you don’t have rent money. I don’t see why I have to suffer because you are a moron.”

“It was a stupid mistake! It definitely wasn’t worth this…” Stan admitted. “I have no way to pay off the loans I took out, a stupid part time job won’t give me enough for that, and, I was barely passing my classes and making ends meet when I was working at the movie theater.” He said. “Maybe I should just start dealing weed like you.”

“Stan, you aren’t gonna deal weed, you would get fucked over so fast, you are too nice and way to suburban.” Kenny said, before looking his friend up and down. “But, have you ever considered…the internet.” He said with a gasp.

“What the fuck does that mean!? I have already searched for jobs online and found jack shit.” Stan snapped, wishing his friend could be a little more sympathetic.

“No, I don’t mean like that, I meant…doing some…unseemly things on the internet.” Kenny suggested. “Ever heard of a sugar baby?” He decided to ask, moving to grab Stan’s laptop and turning it on.

“Like…a sugar daddy?” Stan asked, moving to lean in and watch as Kenny got online and started looking up websites.

“Kinda, but, sugar babies are the ones the sugar daddies wanna spend their money on.” Kenny pointed out, pulling up a website.

“Whoa, I’m down on my luck but I’m not going to become a fucking prostitute!” Stan cried out.

“It’s not the same thing as being a prostitute, Dude; it’s just finding some old rich guy who wants to spend money on you because it turns him on! Maybe he just wants some arm candy to show off, or someone to talk to. Hell, these dudes have so much money it ain’t even funny!”

Stan sighed. “What guy is gonna want me? I’m not exactly Grade A material here.” Stan said, looking at the site his friend had pulled up.

“Don’t knock yourself like that Stan; you’re a good looking guy. I mean, we fuck and I don’t fuck any uggos.” Kenny said with a smirk. He and Stan would occasionally mess around when they were in between lovers or just horny, it wasn’t anything serious, but, the brunette was fine as hell and had the tightest little hole and the plumpest little ass. He didn’t know why his friend had such a bad self image.

Stan blushed a little. “While I appreciate your kind words and your dick Ken, it’s a little different to catch the eye of some millionaire. Wouldn’t they just want like some blond with big tits or something?”

“Hey, everyone has their own tastes. Why don’t we just make you a profile and see what happens? I mean, the worst that could happen is no one answers to it.” Kenny said simply. “And before you get all paranoid, this site is legit; they make these guys show their tax returns to even get on this site.”

Stan looked over the site and then back at Kenny. It did look pretty legit, and, it wasn’t like any guy was actually going to want to spend all their money on him… “Fine, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He said, grabbing the laptop and typing up a quick bio. He tried to keep it simple, just saying he was in college, was 5”7”, black hair, blue eyes, loved animals, and music. “What do you think of this?” He asked, showing it off to Kenny.

“Dude! No one is gonna contact you with this boring ass profile, give me that laptop.” Kenny said, snatching the device before Stan could do anything. “My name is Stan Marsh, but you can call me your Little Princess. I love looking cute, spending money, and making my Daddy sooooo happy!” He cooed in a bad Stan impression as he typed. “Currently I’m a college co-ed studying art, I love music, and I would love to sing for you sometime if you wanted. I’m only 5”7”, I like when I have a big tall man to tower over me! I have black hair, big blue eyes, and an ass that looks great in anything tight.” He added, trying not to laugh as he felt Stan shooting a glare at him.

“You are making me sound like a fucking bimbo!” Stan snapped.

“Duh, that’s the point!” Kenny said with a smirk. “Now, we just gotta put a good pic in here to entice these rich old fucks.” He said. “Do you still have that picture of you in the cheerleading outfit? You know, the one from Halloween?” He asked.

Stan groaned, this was just getting more and more humiliating. “Yeah…it’s in my picture folder…” He said, feeling a wave of shame wash over him.

“Perfect! This will get them; you looked hella cute in that.” Kenny said, quickly attaching the photo of Stan in a rather cute green and white cheerleading dress. “See? Aren’t you glad you lost that bet! This really came in handy for you.” He added with a snicker before uploading the profile.

“Yeah, just perfect, I’m going to get kicked out of school, kicked out of my apartment, and have a picture of me in drag on the internet for everyone to see.” Stan said with a sigh.

It was ridiculous for Kenny to even think this was going to work. No rich old guy was going to want him as their wad of arm candy. He was fucked, pure and simple. Looked like he would be moving back to South Park to live with his parents again…

**A Few Days Later**

Stan hadn’t checked the sugar baby site since Kenny had forced him to upload his profile to it. Honestly, he wasn’t intending to ever check it, he had other things he had to worry about. He only had a few more weeks before his funds were going to run out and the new semester was going to be starting soon, he still had to pay for it.

He had just got out of the shower when he heard his phone started to ring with an unknown number. He usually wouldn’t answer, but, he was hoping it might be a possible job opportunity calling him back. He moved to sit on his bed and let his towel slip down a little, his wet skin shining in the light, his black hair sticking to his forehead.

“Hello? This is Stanley Marsh, can I ask who is calling?” He asked, holding the phone to his ear.

_“Your voice is just as lovely as I thought it would be. My name is Kyle, I saw your profile on Sweet Sugar Babies and I just had to get in contact with you.”_

Stan felt his eyes go wide at that. Someone from that site was actually contacting him!? What the fuck!? “Um…hi… I wasn’t expecting anyone to actually contact me from that site.” He admitted, biting his lower lip in a nervous fashion.

_“I don’t see why you would think that? An adorable little cheerleader who just wants a daddy to take care of him, that is something myself and many of my colleagues would kill for. I honestly was taken in by those big blue eyes of yours. Listen, I’m a very busy man, and, I like to just cut to the chase with things. I’d love to meet you in person, talk about…an arrangement. Would you meet me at the Capital Grille tonight at 7? Just ask for Kyle.”_

Stan didn’t know what to say. This guy wanted to meet him tonight an expensive restaurant? How was this safe!? How was this a good idea!? What if this guy was some rapist! What if it was just some creep. He knew he should say no, but…what if the guy really was loaded? He was desperate… He took in a deep breath. “Sure, I can meet you there at 7, anything I should do in particular?” He decided to ask.

_“Just wear that little cheerleading outfit that you were wearing in your picture. I’ll see you tonight; I look forward to seeing you in person.”_

The phone went dead and Stan knew he was really in for it this time. Why did he ever let Kenny talk him into this!? It was just going to be some creepy old man who probably didn’t even have any money! His curiosity and desperation were going to be the death of him.

**The Capital Grille That Evening**

It had taken Stan awhile to dig out that cheerleading costume he wore last year because he lost that bet. He was hoping he would never have to wear it again and he felt like such an idiot walking into a five star restaurant wearing a short green and white pleated skirt and a long sleeved matching top that stuck to his curvy figure. Looking around, he noticed the back half of the restaurant was empty. That was rather odd, it was a weekend, places like this were usually packed.

“Can I help you?” The hostess asked, raising a brow at the cheerleader.

“Yes… I was actually here to meet, um…Kyle? He didn’t give me his last name.” Stan said looking around. He saw some old rich looking guys scattered around the restaurant, any one of them could be Kyle.

“Oh, you are here to meet him! Yes, right this way, he rented out half of the restaurant just to meet with you.” She explained, motioning for the brunette to follow after her. 

“Oh, wow…that’s crazy.” Stan said, feeling somewhat relieved that this guy actually was wealthy.

“Well it’s not that crazy when you think about who it is.” She said, looking back at the brunette before leading Stan to a table and motioning for him to sit. “Your date for the evening said he would be with you momentarily, he just had some business he needed to attend to first. Enjoy your evening!”

Stan murmured out a thanks before finding himself left alone waiting for this so sugar daddy. He pulled his phone out and started looking at the news; he just needed something to get his mind off of this!

Hmm, this was interesting, looked like Zambezi.com had just released a statement saying it was coming out with another Uphone. God, he was still on Uphone 6, how did people afford to keep getting these things!? All he knew was, the CEO of Zambezi, Kyle Broflovski, had to be making some serious bank. Everyone knew who Kyle Broflovski was. He ran one of the biggest tech companies in the world. Dude was only forty five and he was one of the wealthiest people in the country, if not, the world. The article even included a picture of Kyle. The guy was good looking, tall, green eyes, chiseled jaw that was hidden behind a well groomed beard and red hair that was cut short. He was focused on the article so much; he didn’t even hear footsteps coming to the table.

“You’re even cuter in person.” A deep voice said, followed by a chuckle.

Stan blinked and looked up from his phone. He felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head when the man who was sitting down across the table from him was the same man in the article he had been reading. The guy who contacted him was fucking Kyle Broflovski!?


	2. Sign on the Dotted Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets up with Kyle at a fancy restaurant where the billionaire proposes an opportunity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys for all the kudos in less then 24 hours! I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much! I really have been enjoying writing it! I've been wanting to write some good smut lately, I've been itching to just write! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! I always love to see what people think of my work!

Stan was pretty sure he was gaping, it was impossible not to! The man who was sitting down across from him was Kyle Broflovski! CEO of Zambezi, a company worth so much money the redhead could literally buy and sell anyone he wanted! It didn’t help that he was handsome; the picture didn’t do him justice. Kyle looked like a man who was worth billions of dollars; dressed in a well tailored dark blue suit and a red skinny tie that showed off a muscular form. His short red curly locks were well managed and his beard was well groomed. God…what the fuck was even happening right now!? Did he hit his head on the way over here and this was all some kind of crazy dream.

Not even knowing what to say he just blinked and continued to gape like a fish. “Y-You’re the guy who made my phone!” He cried out, holding up his old Uphone.

Kyle laughed a little. “I’m the guy who made that phone six years ago, we’re on the ten now, Honey.” He said, looking rather amused.

Stan blinked a bit. God, that was so fucking stupid! What was he even doing!? He wished he could just crawl under the table and die! He was meeting Kyle Broflovski and the first thing he said to him was show off his old ass phone!? “Well…the new one is like a thousand bucks and I’m still paying this one off…” He admitted.

Kyle just looked amused, a small smile on his lips. He moved to stroke his beard and motioned for a waitress. The woman quickly rushed over.

“What can I get you Mister Broflovski?” She asked, her voice cracking a little.

“A bottle of your Dom Perignon Rose Gold label.” Kyle said simply, looking over at Stan.

“Of course Sir! I’ll just have to card the young man-“She was cut off by the redhead holding up his hand.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, just bring two flutes with you and also bring an order of the North Atlantic lobster.” He instructed, watching as the woman just nodded and scurried off to get the items he requested. He turned his attention back to the cute brunette, his smile widening a bit. “So, your name is Stan Marsh, correct?”

“Y-Yes…” Stan stammered out. “I’m sorry I just…this is…insane…” He decided to admit. “You’re Kyle Broflovski.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of who I am.” Kyle said, shaking his head with a laugh. “It appears you know who I am too.” He said, watching as the waitress returned with the champagne and poured himself and Stan a flute. He picked one glass up and handed it to the brunette. “But, really, I’m more interested in you tonight. I wanted to meet you because I wanted to present you with an opportunity.” He said, pulling a few documents out of an Italian leather briefcase.

Stan raised a brow at that. “An opportunity? What kind of opportunity?” He decided to ask.

Kyle took a sip of his champagne and put the flute down. “Well, like I said, I saw your photo online and…you truly are something.” He said, taking the young brunette in. “You look very fetching in that little cheerleader outfit. Are you a cheerleader for University of Colorado?” He asked, his smile growing a little more lecherous at the thought.

“No… I actually only have this because I lost a bet last year. I love the Broncos, but, they are constantly letting me down when I need them.” Stan said with a sigh. “Usually I just dress like a normal guy, you know, jeans, t-shirt, backwards hat, the works.” He explained, grabbing the champagne flute and taking a big gulp himself. He was going to need this if he was going to get through all of this.

“Well, that would be the first thing we should discuss then, if our arrangement is going to work, that will have to change.” Kyle said, pushing a document over to Stan. “Let me cut to the chase, like I said on the phone, I’m a very busy man and I can’t waste my time pussy footing around things.” He explained. “Stan, you are gorgeous, and I’m a man who likes to take what he wants. I want to be your sugar daddy.” He said with a smile. “I’m not the type who ever thought he would want some pretty thing to lavish my money on, but, I have a thing for pretty college students with big blue eyes.” He said, his green eyes taking in the brunette’s figure.

Stan was more than surprised to hear a wealthy handsome man like Kyle say he was attractive. But, when he mentioned an arrangement and his attire, he took a look at the paper he was passed. “What is this?” He asked.

“It’s a simple contract my lawyers drew up.” Kyle explained, watching as their waitress set a plate of lobster on the table for the two to share.

“A…contract?” The brunette repeated, taking a look at the document in his hands.

> _The submissive party **Stanley Marsh**_ _agrees upon the following if this legal document is signed._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh**_ _will dress in feminine clothing that is picked out by personal shoppers he is assigned._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** will wear said clothing around the clock, agreeing to discard his current wardrobe._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** will refer to **Kyle Broflovski** as ‘Daddy’ or whatever else he prefers to be referred to._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** will agree to move into a penthouse to be close to **Kyle Broflovski**._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** will adhere to a schedule **Kyle Broflovski** creates for him._
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** will maintain a proper image (i.e. makeup, hair, health) and attend events with **Kyle Broflovski.**_
> 
> _- **Stanley Marsh** agrees to any sexual act **Kyle Broflovski** desires._
> 
> _In return, **Kyle Broflovski** will:_
> 
> _-Reward **Stanley Marsh** with a 100,000 dollar a month allowance that can be increased if he deems _
> 
> _-Take **Stanley Marsh** on vacations and business trips_
> 
> _-Pay for **Stanley Marsh’s** full college tuition, books, and any other school related expense_
> 
> _-Allow **Stanley Marsh** to live rent and bill free in his own personal penthouse. _

“If you sign this contact, you will be my sugar baby, and, you’ll have everything you could want, never have to worry about money again.” Kyle said, pulling a pen out. “All you have to do is agree to the things that I laid out for you.” He said, smiling a little. “I will have my stylist work with you as soon as possible, you’re too cute to be dressed in anything that isn’t showing off that little curvy figure you have.” He purred.

Stan didn’t know what to think, honestly, he was in shock. After reading the contact his worries would be solved. He wouldn’t have to worry about paying for school, paying rent, worrying about bills! But…Kyle Broflovski, the Kyle Broflovski, wanted him to dress like a girl and call him Daddy in exchange?! That wasn’t even mentioning the sexual acts. Was he really willing to become some wealthy man’s play thing? “I-I…don’t know… This is so much…” He admitted, biting his lower lip.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but, this really is a wonderful opportunity. Like I said, this was never something I ever imagine myself doing, but, here we are.” Kyle said with a laugh, grabbing a lobster tail.

“If I did sign all of this, when would…all of this go into effect?” Stan asked, finishing off his champagne and wishing Kyle would pour him some more.

“Right after you sign of course, like I said, I don’t like to waste time.” Kyle said, looking at Stan’s empty flute and pouring him some more champagne.

“I’m guessing I don’t have long to think about this?” Stan said, looking over the contact again. It almost felt like he was about to sign his life away.

“You have until the end of our dinner together.” Kyle said. “I have other things to do besides wait and see if someone is going to waste a once in a life time opportunity.”

Stan had to think about this. Was it really worth it? He didn’t have long to think. He was never going to get his degree working some shitty part time job. He didn’t want to have to move back home and live with his parents in that crap hole of South Park. He didn’t want to admit he had already failed on his own… He looked at the pen and slowly picked it up, letting it hover over the signature line. After taking in a deep breath and knowing he couldn’t even talk to Kenny about this thanks to the time limit, he signed, he signed his fucking name on the dotted line.

Kyle smiled a little. “What a good little Princess you are.” He said in a loving manner. “You did the right thing Sweetheart; I promise you will get the best of everything.” He said, before pushing another piece of paper to the pretty brunette. “Just one more thing you need to sign, it’s just a little NDA my lawyers always want to have in the system. Think you can do that for Daddy?” He asked, moving to gently stroke Stan’s free hand.

Well, he had already signed his life away, what was the harm in signing a NDA? “Sure Mister Broflovski.” He said, before watching Kyle shake his head.

“Darling, remember, it isn’t Mister Broflovski that is what my employees call me, you, are my little Princess, you call me Daddy.” Kyle instructed. “I know it will take some time, so, I’ll be lenient for the first month. Now, give Daddy a smile and bat those big blue eyes for him.” He purred.

Stan managed to force a smile on his lips and bat his eyes, knowing he had to look like an idiot. “Y-Yes Daddy, anything for you.” He managed to say, feeling like a deviant for calling a man twice his age, who wasn’t his actual father, Daddy. He signed the paper and pushed it back to the billionaire.

“Very good Baby, I hope you didn’t have plans for tomorrow because I want to get you all set up. I hate the thought of my little Princess staying in some shit hole and wearing clothes that are so unbecoming of him.” Kyle said, moving to pass a menu over to the brunette. “Now, are you still hungry Sweetie? If you are, order whatever you want, Daddy will even buy you dessert because you’ve been so good.” He cooed.

Well, Stan did have plans the next day, he was planning on getting stoned out of his mind with Kenny and watching that shitty Adam Sandler movie on repeat, you know, the one that was only funny when you were super fucked up? Well, apparently that wasn’t going to happen now, and, he was going to have to find some way to tell Kenny he was going to be moving out. He raised a brow; maybe Kyle would be willing to let him have a roommate?

“Um…Daddy…can I ask you a question?” He asked, putting his menu aside.

“What is it Sweetie?” Kyle asked with a smile.

“I have a friend who is my roommate right now and…I don’t want him to get kicked out because I won’t be pitching in for the rent anymore…” Stan said, before Kyle just laughed.

“Well, he won’t be living with you; I don’t like the idea of other men around my pretty girl.” Kyle said. “But, I would feel bad about causing some kid to get kicked out of his place because I stole his roommate from him.” He said, thinking for a moment. “Give me his name and I’ll have his rent paid off for him as long as he wishes to stay at that apartment.”

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide. “Really? You would do that?” He said, smiling a bit. If Kenny didn’t have to pay rent maybe he could get out of the drug dealing game and go get his GED like he always talked about.

“If it means that much to my Baby, then yes, of course I would. Besides, it’s like a drop in the bucket. I could just buy that apartment complex. Hmm…maybe I will, it might be a good little extra revenue.” Kyle said, thinking out loud.

Stan actually felt his smile go wide. “Thank you! That will help him so much…” Stan said, before feeling his hand picked up and the back of it gently kissed by Kyle, his beard tickling it.

“Thank you what?” Kyle said, taking the dainty hand and resting it against his cheek.

“Thank you Daddy.” Stan said, feeling a hand rest on his thigh and give it a good squeeze.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle introduces Stan to his new home and his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated

“Wait…hold up here a second…you’re moving out!?” Kenny cried out, watching as Stan was putting some things in boxes.

“Yes…and it’s all your fault, Dude.” Stan snapped. “Who would have ever thought your crazy sugar baby scheme would fucking work! The guy who contacted me and took me out last night was Kyle Broflovski, the fucking CEO of Zambezi!”

“W-Wha…wha…WHAT!?” Kenny cried out. “Holy fuck! That dude is like loaded! He is one of the richest guys in the fucking world! You’re saying he wants to be your sugar daddy!?” He cried out, nearly falling over and having a heart attack after hearing this news. “Dude…get your daddy to give me a new phone.” He begged, clapping his hands together. “As your best friend I gotta get some shit out of this too!”

Stan sighed. “I don’t even know what the fuck is going to happen. He made me sign a contract and a NDA, its fucking serious Dude. I kind of panicked, I didn’t even think about it as much as I would like to. He gave me until the end of dinner, told me he would pay for everything, and wants me to call him Daddy and dress like a girl!”

Kenny was a little taken back by that. He blinked and put a hand to his head. “Wow… So…this is…pretty serious. Like you can’t even break out of this shit even if you want to, that guy would sue you into oblivion.”

“I know…I really fucked myself over… I sold my life away for money to a man who could destroy me and my family with all of his money…” Stan said, closing up some boxes. He looked at the pile of clothes he had gathered up. Kyle said he didn’t want him to take any of his clothes with him, but…he couldn’t just abandon them… He didn’t want to just have girl clothes. He sighed and picked them up and started to pack them up. “He is coming to pick me up, so, be cool when he gets here, okay?”

Kenny held his hands up. “I’ll be cool. I can’t believe I’m gonna meet this rich fucking dude who is paying my best friend to call him daddy.” He said, before pausing. “Hey, wait a fucking minute! How the hell am I going to afford rent without you!? I can’t get kicked out of here!”

Stan shook his head. “Bro, I actually do have you covered with that. Kyle agreed to pay your rent.” He said, seeing the blond gape at that. “Actually…I think he bought the apartment complex…” He added.

“Really!? Holy shit!” Kenny cried out. He couldn’t believe this! If he didn’t have to worry about rent, he could actually get his life back on track! “Man Stan, I owe you, thanks for taking a bullet for me. Well, I don’t think I’m pretty enough to catch the eye of some rich guy…”

“I’m not pretty.” Stan said with a huff. “Honestly, I don’t understand why Kyle wants me to be his sugar baby… The guy is handsome, rich, he can have anyone he wants, and he picks me? It just…doesn’t make any sense…”

“You’re always too hard on yourself Stan, you’re a catch! I don’t know why you can’t get that in your fucking head! Maybe Kyle can convince you when he’s balls deep inside of you.” Kenny said with a snicker.

Stan blushed and looked away. “Please…don’t say that… I have no idea what he is going to want me to do…especially sex wise… Like, what if he is into really kinky shit?”

“Just start crying and say ‘no Daddy that’s scary!’ I’m sure that would work just fine.” Kenny said with a smirk, letting out a cry of pain when Stan punched him in the stomach. After a few moments he managed to sit up, hearing the sound of a car pulling up outside of their apartment building. He managed to crawl over to the window and peaked out of the blinds.

“Damn! Daddy must be here because there is a cherry red Ferrari outside!” Kenny cried out, causing Stan to run over to the front door.

“He’s early…” Stan said, moving to look out the window with Kenny. His friend was right; there was an expensive looking Ferrari outside with Kyle Broflovski himself stepping out of it. He had to admit, the man looked down right delicious in his tailored designer suit. He felt his cheeks get a little red when he saw Kyle pull off some expensive looking aviator sunglasses and rest them on the top of his head. Behind Kyle’s Ferrari a moving truck pulled up with some surly looking men climbing out. He didn’t think Kyle would be caught dead driving a moving truck or doing manual labor.

“Damn, he’s fine.” Kenny said, smirking a bit. “Yeah, I don’t thinking letting him fuck you will be a chore.” He said, moving to run fingers through his unruly blond locks. “I mean, I don’t usually bottom with guys, but, I would with him.”

Stan just sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t wearing any female clothing, not really having any, so, hopefully Kyle wouldn’t be mad. He had tried to look nice, having dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a Queen t-shirt. He brushed some black locks out of his face when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find Kyle standing there, smelling of expensive cologne and cigars.

“Are you all packed up, Princess?” Kyle asked before looking around the apartment. “I made the right decision moving you out of here, this place is a dump.” He said, before looking Stan up and down. “And don’t worry, I have new clothing for you and your new place all set up.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “Now, what do you say to me for doing all this nice stuff for you, Baby?”

“T-Thank you Daddy…” Stan said softly, hoping Kenny didn’t overhear. He was still extremely embarrassed about calling an older man Daddy.

“Very good Honey, I want my little girl to be polite, especially if I’m going to be taking you with me to parties and on business trips.” Kyle said, resting a hand on Stan’s back. “Now Pumpkin, grab your things, you’ll be riding in my car so I can show you around your new home.” He said, moving his hand to rest on Stan’s cheek.

Stan nodded. “Yes Daddy.” He said, before motioning for Kenny to come over. “Oh, this is my friend Kenny. He really appreciates you taking over rent so he can still live here with me moving away.” Stan said with a small smile.

Kenny looked a bit nervous as he slowly approached the billionaire. “Y-Yes…I’m…uh….Kenneth McCormick Sir…” The blond said, moving to wipe his sweaty hand on his shirt before holding it out for Kyle to shake. “I really appreciate you helping with the rent and…uh…taking care of Stanley here.”

Kyle raised a brow before he took the hand, giving it a little shake. “Of course, I don’t mind one bit, anything for my little Princess here.” He said, looking like he didn’t want to stay in the apartment a moment longer than he had to. “Now, we really must be going, we have a lot to do, come along Princess.” He said, taking Stan’s hand.

“See you soon, Dude.” Stan said, feeling himself being led out of his old apartment. “I’ll text you.” He said, feeling a little sad as he left his best friend behind. He liked living with Kenny, but, it wasn’t like things were going to change that much….

“Don’t worry Honey; you’ll still be able to see your friend when you have free time.” Kyle said, moving to wrap an arm around his baby’s waist and lead him to his sports car. He opened the passenger side for him and helped Stan in. “Your penthouse is rather close to my home, which, you will also be spending some time at.” He said, starting the car up.

Stan couldn’t help but look out the window as they started to drive away from his apartment complex, from his old life. He really was going to give everything up for some money…

~*~*~*~

“Well, what do you think Babydoll? Do you like your little dollhouse Daddy bought for you?” Kyle asked, showing the brunette his penthouse. He had spared no expense to furnish it, having bought Italian leather couches, a California King bed, and other furnishing pieces fit for a princess. The whole penthouse had a very feminine feel to it, painted in soft cream colors.

Stan was rather shocked by how huge and ostentatious the penthouse was. It looked like something out of a magazine, or something a rich Hollywood starlet would live in. He couldn’t exactly say it was decorated to suit his tastes, but, he assumed it was more for Kyle then for him. “It’s…really big…” He said, feeling the hand that was resting on his back moving to rest on his ass, giving it a pinch. “Oh!” Stan cried out, jumping up a little.

“Sorry Sweetie, couldn’t help myself, you have such a gorgeous little ass.” Kyle purred. “I have a little surprise for you. I invited my stylist over here to get you all dolled up and show you how to look good for Daddy.” He said. “And, after you are all done, Daddy is going to take you out for a nice dinner, how does that sound, Baby?”

“Um…it sounds really good.” Stan said, sounding a little uneasy. What the fuck had he just gotten himself into?

Kyle chuckled a little. “I can tell you’re nervous Sweetie, and, that is normal. I promise, we will take things slow, just know that Daddy knows what is best for you.” He promised, moving to take Stan’s hands in his, giving them a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure you will come to love our little arrangement, it will just take some time to get use to.” He said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Stan’s cheek. “The stylist won’t be here for another hour, so, why don’t you go get settled in and rest. I need to get on a business call.” He said, giving Stan’s ass another little pat as he got on his cell phone. “Be good and don’t interrupt while I’m on my call.” He added, turning his back on the pretty brunette and allowing him to go to his new bedroom.

Stan just nodded and moved to sit down on the large bed, enjoying the soft mattress. He could hear Kyle outside of the bedroom talking, snapping, yelling at people, calling someone a moron… Kyle probably had to be ruthless when it came to business, how else could he have made so much money and built up an empire? He wondered if that meant he would be ruthless when it came to their…strange relationship. Was he going to be cruel? Was he always going to play this weird Daddy game? Was he just going to see Stan as some kind of toy that he got to play with? What if Stan found someone else and actually fell in love with them? Would…Kyle allow that? So many questions. He couldn’t help but wonder as he lay back on his new bed.

But the biggest question still loomed over his head. How was he attractive enough to make a man like Kyle lust after him? How was he going to fit in with this high society? With this…apparent sugar baby lifestyle? He was scared, he was uncertain; he was starting to have some regrets…


	4. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets some help preparing to go out with Kyle on their first real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! <3

Stan had been lounging in his new bedroom waiting for this so called stylist to show up. He couldn’t help but overhear Kyle’s business call. God, the man was absolutely ruthless when it came to his business empire. Some poor fool named Butters had been getting screamed at for like over a half hour. He hoped he never had to be on the end of that temper of his. He sighed and looked down at his phone. He was suppose to be getting a visit from a stylist Kyle had hired and then the older man was taking him out. He couldn’t say he was exactly thrilled that he was being forced to dress in feminine clothing for a billionaire with a daddy kink, but, he had to remember why he was doing this, he needed money…so badly…

He could hear Kyle finishing up with his call and soon enough the billionaire was coming into his new bedroom. He looked a bit frustrated, his phone still in view as he typed out a text.

“Everything okay Daddy?” Stan decided to ask.

Kyle smiled a little at the pretty brunette calling him Daddy. “Everything is fine Darling, just having to deal with incompetent idiots I still employ for some reason.” He said, moving to sit down next to Stan on the bed. “But, that isn’t important, Bebe is going to be here any minute and she is going to get you all ready for us to go out tonight.” He said simply. “I have a business dinner with Tweek Tweak tonight and I wanted you to come with me.”

Stan raised a brow. “Tweek Tweak… That name sounds really familiar…” He mused.

Kyle laughed a little at that. God this kid was too adorable for words; he had really found a good one. “Sweetie, Tweek Tweak is the CEO of Tweak Bros coffee.” He said in an amused tone. “He wants to discuss some kind of business opportunity with me, something about some app that he wants me to develop that would make coffee ordering faster and more efficient.” Kyle said, watching as Stan’s blue eyes went wide.

“Holy shit! Really!? I’m like addicted to the mocha loca latte they have!” Stan cried out. “Does he give you free coffee? Will you get free coffee for life if the business deal goes through?”

Kyle smiled affectionately at the brunette. “You…really like their coffee huh? Well, I’ll see what I can do for you, Princess.” He said, moving to press a kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “Tweek has…similar tastes to mine so he actually has someone in your position so you’ll have someone to chat with while we deal with boring business work.”

Stan blushed a bit; he didn’t mean to get so excited over coffee. Not to mention he was going to be meeting another sugar baby? What was that going to be like? He wasn’t exactly a professional like some were when it came to this…line of work…hopefully the other would like him.

“Don’t be nervous, we’re going to have fun, think of it as our first real date.” Kyle said, gently caressing the brunette’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful; I just want to show you off. I know everyone is going to be green with envy when they see you on my arm.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s neck. He heard a few small moans escaping his baby’s lips and it made him want to continue.

“D-Daddy…” Stan gasped, closing his eyes as he felt lips on his neck; he had always been so sensitive there.

“Mngh…that’s right Baby…I’m your Daddy.” Kyle purred, moving his hands to slip under the Queen t-shirt the brunette was wearing. God, his skin was soft! He was about to go even further until he heard a knock on the door. “Fuck,” He groaned, pulling away. He knew it had to be Bebe, that girl always had the worst possible timing! “We’ll have to continue this later.” He said, standing up from the large bed and going over to the door, opening it and revealing an attractive blond woman.

“Did I….interrupt something?” Bebe asked a wry smirk on her glossy lips as she crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

“You have no idea.” Kyle grumbled, running fingers through his short red curly hair. “This is Stan; he’s the one you’ll be working with today.” He said, motioning over to the brunette who was still sitting on the bed. “Stan, this is Bebe, she is my personal stylist and she is going to get you all ready to go out.” He said, looking back at the blond. “I’ll leave you two alone to get Stan ready. I have a few emails I need to catch up on.” He said, making his way out of the room. Those emails were really this fucking hard on he had now thanks to Stan!

Once Kyle was out of the room Bebe looked over at Stan. “So, you’re Kyle’s new pet huh?” She said, looking him over. “Yeah, I can see why he likes you, those blue eyes and pouty lips that was all it took.” She said, opening up a makeup case and pulling a few things out. “Now we’re just gonna make those blue eyes look bigger and bluer and those lips look poutier. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to do this all yourself and Kyle already paid for all the makeup, top of the line shit too.” She said, leading the brunette over to a vanity.

“You don’t…think any of this is…weird?” Stan decided to ask. “I mean…he wants me to dress like a girl…”

Bebe shrugged. “Honey, when you’re rich they call it being eccentric, and, I think you’re gonna be turning heads all over all dolled up. You’re already cute and have that whole feminine twink thing about you.”

“I…don’t know to take that as a compliment or an insult…” Stan admitted.

“You caught the eye of one of the richest men in America; I would take it as a compliment.” Bebe said simply, motioning for Stan to close his eyes so he could start working on the shadow and liner. “Now, I saw he already bought you some clothes, I picked out something I think he’ll like. He really goes for the whole innocent thing…well sometimes…sometimes he’ll want you to look like a slut, but, that is easy to transition into.”

Stan sighed, not even hiding the groan as he felt mascara being brushed onto his lashes.

~*~*~*~

“Well, what do you think?” Bebe asked, pushing Stan in front of the floor length mirror. “I think you look perfect! That dress really shows off those nice legs of yours and we even managed to do something with your hair.” She said, sounding rather pleased with herself.

Stan was almost afraid to look in the mirror. What was going to be looking back at him!? Was he going to look ugly? Look like a freak? God, he had no idea. After a few moments he finally gathered the courage to look and nearly felt himself go into cardiac arrest.

He looked…pretty…like…really pretty… He felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment, how did this even happen!? He had to admit, Bebe did a rather good job with the makeup, making his blue eyes pop with mascara, liner, and a light pink shadow, and his lips looked even fuller with some pink tinted lipgloss. His black locks were styled and teased a little, a white head band tangled in his dark tresses and he was dolled up in a light pink off the shoulder dress that poofed out a bit above the knee and scattered with white polka dots.

“Now, don’t worry too much about the shoes. I had a feeling you wouldn’t know how to walk in heels so we’re gonna try wedges first.” Bebe said, pointing to the white corked wedges on the brunette’s feet.

“T-This is…fucking…crazy…” Stan managed to say after he finally gathered his wits about him. “Are you sure…this…is even me?” He asked, looking back at the blond woman in horror.

“It’s you Honey, and you look beautiful! So young, so fresh, so pretty, Kyle is going to eat you right up. I hope you’re ready for that because he isn’t going to go easy on you for long.” Bebe said with a laugh, pinching one of Stan’s cheeks.

“Has he had other…people like me…before?” Stan decided to ask, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion.

“He has, but, none as serious as it looks with you. If you play your cards right you could be set for life.” Bebe said, before smirking. “It’s only a few steps to go from mistress to wife after all.” She cooed.

“W-Wife!?” Stan cried out, his voice cracking.

“Like I said, play your cards right. Now, I’m gonna go get him and you just stand there looking cute as a button, okay Sugar?” She said, before handing the brunette a white envelope clutch to go with his ensemble. She gave him one last look over before exiting the room to fetch her employer.

“Oh God… What the fuck… What did I do?” Stan muttered to himself, starting to pace around the room as he waited for Kyle. “What am I going to tell my parents!? Oh God…my Dad is going to have a fucking meltdown! My sister is going to have a field day…my poor mother…the only one I respect…what will become of her!?” He monologue, hearing footsteps coming towards the room. He held his breath as he watched the door swing open.

Kyle looked happy, really happy. Stan could see green eyes appraising him with vigor, looking over his form and nodding in approval.

“Princess, you look beautiful.” Kyle said with a smile, going over to the brunette and gently grabbing his free hand. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Are you already to go? Daddy is going to make sure you have a really good time tonight.” He assured, wrapping an arm around Stan’s shoulder. “Just make sure to stay close, don’t want anything happening to you Sweetheart.” He added before glancing over at Bebe.

“Excellent work Bebe. I’ll make sure you work with Stan regularly. He’s going to need all the help he can get.” Kyle said.

“It would be my pleasure.” Bebe replied with a grin. This meant a big fat paycheck for her! “Now have fun on your outing, and Stan, remember to touch up your gloss every so often.” She said, patting the cute brunette on the back.

“I…will…” Stan said, forcing himself to smile as he felt himself led out of the manor by Kyle.

“Now Darling, I wanted to have a few drinks so we’re going to take the limo to the lounge we are going to meet Mister Tweak and his date at.” Kyle explained. “My driver…well…assistant, is a complete idiot. Honestly, I’d fire him if I could, but, I owe his father a favor.” He said with a frown. “So, with that being said, treat him as horribly as you want.” He said with a wave of his hand. “Daddy spoils you, doesn’t he?” He asked with a smile, his hand running down Stan’s back to rest on the pert little ass that was hidden by the pink skirt.

Stan squeaked when he felt a hand grabbing his ass. “Y-Yes Daddy…you spoil me rotten.” He managed to say, watching as a stately black limo pulled up.

“I know I do, and I love to do it, Baby.” Kyle said, groaning when the window to the limo rolled down and Butters was looking out at him.

“I have everything ready to go Mister Broflovski! I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Butters said with a grin before looking over at Stan. “Oh, you even have a date! He looks so much younger than you. If you’re dating a high school student I promise I won’t tell anyone.” The blond said, miming zipping his lips shut.

Kyle frowned. “First of all my date here is in college, second off, the age difference isn’t that big, third off, I don’t look old.” He snapped, opening the door so Stan could crawl into the back.

“I didn’t mean it like that Mister Broflovski. I just meant you looked like you could be his dad is all!” Butters said innocently.

“I swear to God…” Kyle growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stop reminding me why I detest you so much and drive the fucking car to the fucking restaurant!”

“Will do!” Butters chirped, seeming like the words didn’t even bother him.

Stan just blinked as he watched Kyle get into the back seat.

“Do you think I look old, Princess?” Kyle asked, looking at the brunette with piercing green eyes.

“No not at all.” Stan said earnestly. “I think you look great, I’ve…kinda…always had a thing for guys who were a little older than me. They just look so…much more sophisticated, so better put together, besides, you’re a total…you know…Daddy…” He said, blushing bright red at the last part.

Kyle just smiled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “My little Baby is so sweet. I think I made a great decision making you mine.” He said, motioning for Butters to start driving.


	5. Hey Big Spender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes Stan out for a business dinner. Stan realizes that the billionaire is anything but simple. Craig gives Stan a few tips and a few warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me just say thank you for everyone loving this story! I wasn't expecting so many people to like it! I can see you enjoy Daddy Kyle as much as I do! Can you tell I based him off of Tony Stark? I've been reading a lot of comics in my free time lately.
> 
> Some Craig/Tweek in this chapter and some dirty talk
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan manages to look out the tinted windows of the limo as they pull up to a rather fancy looking restaurant. The entire ride there had been more fun then he thought it would be. He and Kyle had talked a bit; Kyle wanted to know about him, what was he studying? What job was he hoping to get? What did he like to do in his spare time? He had even managed to make Stan laugh a few times. He had noticed how Kyle had rested a large hand on his thigh; how he would lean in close to speak to him, and how he would even go as far as to whisper into his ear about how beautiful he was. It was all rather charming and he didn’t know how to react.

“Here we are.” Kyle said as the limo stopped. “Order anything you want Princess and just be good while I’m meeting with Mister Tweak. You’ll have his…date to speak to, last I checked his name was Craig something…I never cared enough to actually learn it.” He admitted, checking his Rolex before watching as the privacy screen went down.

“Here we are Sir! Did you want me to come in or wait in the car?” Butters asked, sounding cheerful as always.

Kyle just snorted at that. “I want you to run some errands while we are at dinner.” He said, slipping the blond a piece of paper. “Get me those items and be back here in an hour.”

“Of course Sir!” Butters said with a grin, causing Kyle’s irritation to just grow. God he hated this guy! He saw Butters was about to just take off to do said errands and frowned.

“Wait just a damn second; help my date out of the car!” The redhead snapped pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh! Of course!” Butters cried out, moving too quickly get out of the car and open the door for Stan to step out of. He offered his hand so the brunette wouldn’t fall over on his heels.

“Uh…thanks…” Stan said, watching as Kyle quickly got out from the limo and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He watched as Kyle waved Butters away and started leading him into the fancy bistro they would be dining in.

Kyle looked down at the pretty brunette and smiled. “Don’t worry Baby; we can do something a little more…fun when we get home tonight.” He said a smirk on his lips a hand that was resting on Stan’s waist going down to rest a hand on a pert ass cheek. He leaned down a little so he could whisper properly in the brunette’s ear, thanks to Stan being so much shorter than him. Honestly, their size difference turned him on so fucking bad. Stan was so cute, so little, so adorable, he needed a daddy to take care of him, and that was exactly what he planned on doing. “Daddy is going to take good care of you tonight. Those little boys you’ve been with before haven’t shown you all the things that can be done with your…lovely body.” He said, pulling away and enjoying the deep red blush on Stan’s cheeks.

Stan bit his lower lip. The way Kyle said that in such a husky deep voice, how he held him close so he could catch his scent of expensive cologne and cigars, it was starting to go to his head. He was brought out of his thoughts as he was gently tugged into the bistro. He watched as waiters stiffened as they walked by, as people whispered about them as they walked by, stared in awe. It was moments like this he realized he was getting taken out by one of the richest men alive… Kyle was a celebrity, maybe not like Beyonce or Matt Damon, but, he was very well known, and probably had way more money than those people anyways! He had the feeling Kyle could easily buy and sell a person if he wanted to… Actually…that was what he was doing with him right?

Stan managed to snap out of his thinking when he saw some cameras pressed against the windows. It was…paparazzi? What the fuck!? He watched as Kyle whispered something to a man in an expensive looking suit and the blinds were quickly shut, blocking out the view of anyone trying to look in.

“I’m sorry about that Mister Broflovsi.” The man said, sounding a bit nervous.

Kyle held up a hand and sighed. “Isn’t your fault, they’re like vultures, they circle around wherever someone successful is.” He said simply. “Just make sure none of them get in here, if my meeting gets interrupted by one of them, I will not be happy, understand?” He said, green eyes narrowing a bit.

“O-Of course Sir! I already have Mister Tweak and his date for the evening in a private dining room; I’ll take you there right away. We’ll make sure to have extra police presence around as well.”

Kyle just nodded his head and grabbed Stan’s hand. “Sorry Princess, just one of the things I have to deal with.” He said. The press was always trying to make him look bad. Oh he slept around, oh he drank too much, oh he had dabbled in extremely dangerous weapons, whatever! He was constantly being slandered, but, taking those fools to court time and time again was tedious, and, unlike them, he was a busy man.

“No…I understand…” Stan said, wondering if any of those reporters managed to get a picture of him. He could only imagine what his parents would think if they saw him on the cover of some trashy tabloid. “That has to really blow dealing with that all the time.” He said, feeling an arm slip around his waist and hold him close.

“It does, but, it comes with the territory. It’s annoying, but, you get use to it.” Kyle said with a shrug letting the man in the suit open the private dining room doors for them. “But, let’s not worry about some parasites with cameras tonight.” He said, a smirk crossing his lips. “Besides tonight will surely makeup for any boring business talk or obnoxious reporters.” He said, looking into the dining room to see only one other couple was in there.

Stan went red at that. God, tonight they were really gonna have sex weren’t they!? It wasn’t like he was a virgin… No, he was way past that! He just…it was different than having sex with Wendy or Kenny this was having sex with a guy who was paying him for it…who was a stranger…who could probably have him killed if he didn’t moan right or something! It was a lot of pressure… He could already feel his anxiety starting to flare up.

The brunette managed to look at the other couple sitting at the table to get his mind off of Kyle…and how big his dick probably was…and how far he was going to take this Daddy thing in bed… He inwardly groaned and looked at the pair. Hmm, he recognized Tweek Tweak from his commercials and interviews. He was the handsome blond gentleman sitting down and sipping a beer. He looked a little younger than Kyle, maybe more like late thirties? He wasn’t sure. Somehow, he just didn’t give off the same intimidating aura as Kyle did. But, what had him more intrigued was the brunette sitting on his lap. He certainly wanted everyone to know he was a sugar baby. The dress was short, tight, and obviously designer, a dark blue color paired with an impressive (and expensive as hell looking) diamond necklace that hung around his neck. He looked bored, like all of this was something he was use to.

“Kyle! Nice to see you again.” Tweek said, managing to get the brunette off of his lap for a moment, even though it made him pout and cross his arms over his chest in disapproval.

“Nice to see you again too.” Kyle said, going to shake the blond man’s hand. “Hopefully we can get this business all sorted out so we don’t bore our dates here.” He said, looking down at Stan with a smile.

Tweek nodded his head and smiled when he saw Stan. “Nice to meet you.” He said, extending his hand to Stan.

Stan didn’t really know what to say. He was so nervous, so anxious; he just wanted to hide under the table! He managed to plaster a smile on his face (that actually looked more terrifying then sweet) and shook the man’s hand like a car jack. “N-Nice to meet you too…Sir.” He said, his voice squeaking. God, he hadn’t had that happen since high school! “I really….like your coffee… I mean beats the hell out of Harbucks. I feel like I’m gonna get diabetes whenever I drink it… Did you know you can lose a foot to diabetes?” He said, groaning as he managed to finally get himself to stop talking.

Kyle looked at him for a moment before laughing. “He’s nervous, don’t mind him. This is Stan he’s my…baby.” He said, giving the brunette an affectionate squeeze.

Tweek just laughed at the brunette’s nervous banter. He was cute, Kyle definitely had a type. “Nice to meet you Stan.” He said, before looking over at his date who was on his phone. “This is Craig, he’s my baby.” He said with a grin, motioning for the brunette to come over. “Hopefully you two can keep each other entertained while Mister Broflovski and I attend to business.”

Craig just rolled his grey eyes and sauntered over, moving to hold onto Tweek’s arm. “Hi.” He said simply, looking Stan up and down before going back to his phone. He looked up at Tweek and showed him his phone. “I want this and I want it in gold not silver. Your stupid personal shopper got it for me in silver.” He snapped, brushing some black hair out of his face.

“Okay, we can go pick it up after dinner.” Tweek said with a smile, moving to press a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head.

“And did you fire that stupid bitch?” Craig asked, resting his hands on his hips.

“Yes Darling I did. We’ll get you another personal shopper soon.” Tweek promised. “Now, play nice with Stan.” He said, giving the brunette a pat on the ass.

“Anything for you Daddy.” Craig said sweetly, pressing a tender kiss to the older man’s cheek.

Kyle just sighed, he had no idea how Tweek put up with that bitch. The sex had to be fucking mind blowing… He would never tolerate that from his baby, not in a million years. Stan would be bent over his lap and getting the belt if he spoke like that to him. It was always good to remind people of their roles after all. He looked at Stan, so pretty, so cute, so innocent in his little pink dress standing next to him, wringing his hands in a nervous fashion. “Have fun Baby. Order anything you want and don’t interrupt our business discussion, understand?” He asked his voice a bit stern.

“Y-Yeah…no worries…” Stan said with a nervous smile. He felt Kyle press a kiss to the top of his head before going to sit down with Tweek, automatically pulling out a very expensive electronic device and talking tech talk he didn’t even understand.

“So…you’re Kyle’s new plaything huh?” Craig said, looking unimpressed as he sat down across from Stan. “I have to say, I’m impressed, didn’t think he would go for someone so…plain.” He said, holding a wine glass out for the waiter to pour a nice rose wine in.

“I…guess so…” Stan said, not even sure how to counteract the catty remark. He was more use to just calling someone a douche and punching them in the face then being a bitch.

“Kyle is a notorious womanizer I’m just surprised he actually wanted a baby. He’s been fucking around with some model lately.” Craig said with a smirk. “But, maybe he realizes everyone can tell he is getting older so he wants to get as much ass as he can.” He said with a shrug. “Don’t worry those little blue pills work wonders, I’m sure the sex will be okay.”

Stan sighed, already wishing this dinner was over. “Listen, I’m obviously not as…professional as you are when it comes to this shit. Truth is, my friend put up my profile on that sugar baby site as a joke, I never expected someone like Kyle Broflovski, tech tycoon, to want anything to do with me. So, I’m just gonna consider it being lucky.”

Craig just took a sip of wine. “Listen, I came out a little bitchy, you know, just have to make sure other babies know where they stand. I don’t need anyone trying to move in on Tweek. But, I don’t think I need to worry about you, you don’t seem the type, plus, I doubt you can even handle Kyle. That guy is seriously…something.” He said, glancing over at the other table.

“What does that mean?” Stan decided to ask.

“Oh come on, you’ve had to read the tabloids. He drinks like a fish, he spends extravagantly, he is a control freak, I’m just saying you’re gonna be in for it, I hope you’re ready.” Craig said, before looking around a bit. “Has he fucked you yet?”

Stan nearly spit his drink out when the other brunette asked him that. “N-No… But…kinda sounds like he wants to tonight.”

“Well, just a bit of advice for you, make sure you act as submissive as you can. Call him Daddy, say his cock is the biggest you’ve ever seen, talk in a breathy voice, he’ll eat it up. Seeing as how you’re dressed, I can tell he likes the cute little princess type.” Craig said.

Stan groaned. “I don’t know if I can act like that…but…I’ll try.”

“It takes practice, but, once you get it down, it’s super easy, and, pretty hot. Tweek loves it when I act like he is so big that it hurts me when he first pushes in.” Craig said.

“Do you…like Mister Tweak? Or…is it just really good money?” Stan decided to ask.

Craig shook his head. “It started off as a good way to make money, but, I started to fall for him. He’s a sweet guy who just wants to take care of me. But, Kyle…he’s different…don’t think he’ll be like Tweek at all. Don’t get too upset if he is fucking around with other men and women while you’re his baby.”

Stan looked over at the table where Kyle was expertly explaining the app he was going to create. There was a lot to this guy and he hadn’t even touched the surface yet.

~*~*~*~

After the business talk was over Tweek and Kyle invited Stan and Craig to come sit with them…well…on their laps While Craig looked comfortable as could be on Tweek, resting his head on his chest as the blond blew out smoke from a cigar.

Stan on the other hand was stiff, coughing a bit as Kyle blew smoke out and drank brandy. He had noticed Kyle had a few drinks in him and was starting to loosen up considerably. At the moment his free hand was running up his thigh, disappearing under his skirt and stroking his panty clothed cock.

“Wanna take a puff, Doll?” Kyle asked, his voice slurring a little as he pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

“I guess so…” Stan said, trying not to make too many sounds thanks to the man groping him. He felt the cigar placed between his painted lips and he inhaled, letting out a puff of smoke before coughing, handing the cigar back to Kyle.

Kyle just laughed. “Not to your liking, Sweetie?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “It’s okay; I rather have your lips wrapped around something else anyways.” He purred. “I can’t wait to get you home.” He whispered in Stan’s ear. “I’m gonna wreck you. You have no idea Baby, gonna wreck that tight hole of yours, probably as tight as a good pussy.”

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide. God damn this was some fucking dirty talk! He looked over at Craig who just gave him a look that just said ‘you’re gonna get it.’ Deciding to just play along he let out a nervous giggle. “Oh Daddy stop it you’re making me blush.” He managed to say.

“I’ll make you blush all over.” Kyle added, finishing up another whiskey. “You’ve been so good for Daddy you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

Tweek could tell Kyle was sloshed and obviously wanting to take his new toy for a spin around the block. He looked down at Craig and pressed a kiss to his forehead in a loving manner. “Well, it’s been fun, but it’s getting late, probably should finish up here huh? Thanks for meeting with me Kyle; I think we have a great project in the works.” He said, putting some cash down to pay for his rather expensive bill.

“Nice working with you again too. I think we’ll really hit it out of the park with this one. But everything I touch is a success, so, I have no doubt this will be too.” Kyle said, pulling a wad of cash out from his wallet and placing it on the table. He stood up, nearly causing Stan to fall off his lap and stubbed out the rest of his cigar. He had more for later; he always did enjoy a good Cohiba after sex. 

~*~*~*~

Sitting in the limo with Kyle on the way back to the penthouse was a bit nerve wracking. The redhead had been on his phone and keeping a tight hold on Stan. Stan could smell the booze and smoke on him and honestly, it was somewhat…enticing. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but, Kyle just smelled so good. Taking a risk he even went as far as to rest his head on the billionaire’s chest.

“Butters, did you pick up all the things I asked for?” Kyle asked, sounding like he was slowly sobering up.

“You betcha Sir! I got everything you asked for!” Butters said cheerfully.

“Wonderful.” Kyle said simply, looking down at the pretty brunette who was actually snuggled up to him. He managed a smile at that. “Don’t fall asleep on me Baby, Daddy would be very upset if you missed your first night with him.” He said, shifting the brunette so he was on his lap. He was already getting hard and he wanted the brunette to know it. “Feel that Princess? Daddy is already so hard for you.” He purred. “You like what you feel?”

Stan let out a squeak when he felt something poking his thigh. “Y-Yes…it feels really good Daddy.” He cooed, trying to hide how nervous he was.

“Mngh, I know it does Baby, I know it does. But, it’s going to feel even better inside you. We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight. My baby is going to see that his Daddy is the only one who can take care of him.” Kyle said with a smirk.


	6. Daddy's Favorite Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is excited to try out his brand new toy. Stan has no idea idea what he is in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I'm so happy you guys have been liking this story it's been a blast to write! For those curious, confirmed continuing stories are But I'm a Football Player!? Daddy's Little Princess. Bonded. So You Want to Bang Your Super Best Friend. If a story that is not on this list is one you want to see continued let me know!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan looked confused as he looked out the limo window. He was still sitting on Kyle’s lap, still feeling a boner pressing against his thigh. “Daddy…” He said, almost calling the man Kyle instead. “I thought we were going back to my place? We just passed it.” He said, watching as the penthouse the man had put him up in disappeared into the background.

Kyle just smiled. “Well, I was thinking we can go to my place instead.” He said, picking Stan’s small hand up and kissing the back of it. “I have everything I need there and…I really want to fuck you on my silk sheets.” He added with a lecherous smirk. “I don’t usually bring anyone up to my bed, you should consider yourself honored, Baby.” He purred, moving to open up the mini fridge that was in the back. He was about to grab himself another drink when the privacy screen rolled down.

“Mister Broflovski! Didn’t you promise Miss Turner you weren’t gonna drink so much anymore, I thought you were going to those AA meetings.” Butters said in an innocent fashion, causing the forty five year old to shoot him a nasty glare.

“That isn’t any of your concern; it isn’t any of Heidi’s concern either.” Kyle snapped, forcing the privacy screen to shut and making sure it was locked so Butters couldn’t pull that shit again!

“Sorry about that Princess, I told you he was a moron.” Kyle said, letting out a groan as he put the alcohol away. It probably wouldn’t do if he was fucked up during his first night with his brand new pretty toy. He cleared his throat a bit and glanced out the window, noticing they were getting close to his penthouse on Fifth Avenue. They would have a much better time there then at the small place he had Stan in.

“It’s okay…” Stan said, deciding it wouldn’t exactly be a smart move to comment on the billionaire’s drinking habits.

“Well, it’s the last we have to think about him…or anyone else tonight. I just want it to be you and me; I want to be your whole world tonight.” Kyle said, leaning down to nip at the brunette’s neck, allowing his well groomed facial hair to tickle his neck. “I always want to be your whole world.” He said before gently gripping the brunette’s chin, forcing big blue eyes to look at him. “Well, after tonight I will be.” He said in a confident tone, feeling the limo pull to a stop.

Stan wasn’t exactly sure what to even say to that. If anything he was scared and aroused…scaroused? Was that a thing!? Well it was now! He just shook his head and took in a deep breath. The limo had stopped, they were at Kyle’s penthouse and that meant things were about to get crazy. He looked over at the billionaire who was adjusting his silk tie and running fingers through his short red hair, apparently wanting to fix himself up a little after his drinking binge.

“Butters, have those things you got for me brought to my bedroom then, leave for the night.” Kyle said simply watching as the blond got out and opened the door for him. He stepped out smoothly, having mostly sobered up by now. His tolerance was rather high now and he hadn’t even drank as much as he usually did. He held his hand out for Stan and helped the cute brunette out, smirking a little as the brunette tried to keep his skirt down so he didn’t flash him his panties. He had to chuckle a little; it was adorable the brunette was so demure, not anything like the sluts he usually slept with.

Stan grabbed onto Kyle’s arm, not knowing what else to do as the older man instructed the driver to put the things he had ordered him to buy in his bedroom. He felt his breathing get labored and his heart rate start to pick up, butterflies crashing in his stomach. How was he going to go through with this!? Sure Kyle was handsome, he was a total hunk! But, he was also a rich and powerful man who could get away with whatever he wanted...not to mention it seemed like he was into some kinky things. He had to wonder what the things he had the driver purchase for him.

Kyle smiled a little as he looked down at Stan. “Don’t be so shy now, Daddy is going to show you around his place and then…we’ll get all comfortable, how does that sound?”

“G-Good…sounds good…” Stan said, feeling a large hand rest on his back. Now that the scent of booze was wearing off on Kyle he could smell his expensive cologne, taking in the notes of wood, saffron, and spice. It was intoxicating; he could smell it all the time, it just smelled like money…like power… He shook his head a bit to get out of his own thoughts as he was brought into the huge penthouse. He openly gaped as he looked around. Everything looked so modern, so expensive! “I-Is this whole building yours?”

Kyle laughed. “Yes, the entire building is my home. Do I look like the kind of man who would share a building with anyone?” He asked with a grin, leading the brunette over to an elevator with no buttons. “I designed most of this penthouse, including all the technology that is used in it.” He explained.

“Lexi, would you please send the elevator down and then send it up to my bedroom floor?” Kyle asked, causing Stan to look around to see who he was talking to.

_“Of course Sir, I will send that down right away. Would you like me to turn the lights on in your room as well?”_ A female voice asked.

“Yes, also start the fireplace.” Kyle instructed, hearing the elevator ding.

_“Of course Sir.”_

“W-What was that!?” Stan cried out. He felt so stupid that his first thought was a ghost. God…what was wrong with him?

“That is Lexi.” Kyle explained. “She’s an A.I that I created and implemented into my home, my car, my watch, almost everything. She’s the perfect assistant, she does whatever I want, and, I don’t have to pay her. I’ve been considering creating a program to monetize but that is a work in progress. Would certainly make me a nice profit on top of what I already make.” He said smugly. He led Stan into the elevator when it opened up for them.

“Wow, that’s amazing…” Stan said softly.

“Not as amazing as I am…and what we are about to do, Princess.” Kyle said with a wink, feeling the elevator come to a stop and the doors open up. The floor containing his bedroom was huge. He made sure he had the best of everything. His bed was a California King with silk sheets, the floors a mixture of oak wood panels and cream colored carpet. Large flat screen televisions hung on the wall and computers and books were everywhere, it looked like a room where a genius could relax.

Stan blushed as he was led over to the large bed, a well wrapped package on the bed and the fire place making the area warm and comfortable.

“Now Baby, Daddy is going to go get ready you, open that present on the bed for you. I won’t be long, I promise.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s lips. After a few moments he caressed Stan’s cheek and went into the large connecting bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Kyle was gone Stan immediately started to panic. “Fuck…I really did it this time… He’s gonna fuck me… He’s gonna fuck me hard…” He said, pacing around the room and looking around. “I’m about to get fucked by a billionaire, by Kyle fucking Broflovski! He could have me killed if I’m not good… He could have a robot come out of some hidden room and just…shoot me…” He mused, moving to bite his nails in a nervous fashion. He took in a deep breath and decided to do a little snooping before Kyle came back out and he opened that package on the bed.

Tip toeing over to the bedside table he quickly and quietly opened the drawer. “Little blue pill….” He said, pulling out a bottle. “Fuck…that Craig guy was right…” He said, seeing the bottle had recently been opened and a few pills were missing. He pushed that aside and continued to rifle through the drawer. “The fuck…?” He said, pulling out what looked like some sort of butt plug. It had an engraving on it that simply read _KB’s Property._ Stan felt his ass cheeks clench up at that. He had a very bad feeling that was meant for him. It looked like it was made out of real gold… He groaned a little as he saw a few other things, vibrators, handcuffs, blindfolds, all kinds of kinky shit!

Stan bit his lower lip hard enough that it was starting to bleed. He could hear Kyle finishing up in the bathroom and he knew he had to open this package. Of course he was terrified of what was in it. He moved to sit on the bed and slowly untied the red ribbon that was holding the gold box together. He slowly took off the top and pulled out a slinky satin silk light pink babydoll. He took it out of the box and examined it. It looked expensive as fuck! He noticed the little bra cups has crystals embedded in them. It appeared the lingerie set also contained a matching thong. He sighed and slowly started to strip out of the dress he was wearing and slip into the dainty piece of clothing.

~*~*~*~

Stan had situated himself on the bed, enjoying the warmth the fire was giving off thanks to barely wearing any clothing. He was surprised the lingerie fit so well and it was actually pretty comfortable, Stan had to admit, he liked the feeling of silk against his skin.

“Are you ready for Daddy, Princess?” A deep voice called out from the bathroom.

“Y-Yeah I’m ready.” Stan called back. “Ready as I’ll ever be…” He said under his breath, resting his face in his hands. He heard the door open and footsteps getting closer and closer to him.

“Baby, you look so adorable.” Kyle said with a smile. “My perfect little princess, so demure, but so sexy…” He purred. “You look so virginal…makes me even more excited to destroy you tonight.”

Stan managed to tear his hands away from his face so he could actually look at Kyle. When he finally got his eyes on him he nearly felt them pop out of his head. The man was naked, completely naked, one hundred percent nude! He couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over Kyle’s body. The man was older, but, he still kept good care of himself. He had some muscle on him, his chest was broad and hard, red and grey chest hair scattered across it. He felt his eyes wander down, all the way down, until he caught a glimpse of a rather large erect cock. It seemed Kyle had taken his little blue pill…

“Like what you see, Baby?” The redhead asked with a smile. “Because I certainly like what I’m seeing.” He said, moving to climb onto the large bed with the pretty brunette. “I think I’ll fuck you with the lingerie on, you look so good in it, Honey.” He purred, leaning in to press a kiss to Stan’s neck.

“Mngh….” Stan breathed out, closing his eyes. He hated that his neck was so damn sensitive! “D-Daddy…” He breathed out, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

“You like that? You like when Daddy kisses you like that?” Kyle asked, leaning in to nip at the soft ivory skin. “Tell me how you feel Baby.”

“I-I feel good but…also kinda scared…” Stan admitted, looking into intense green eyes as he was lowered onto the bed so he was lying down.

“Don’t be scared Princess, Daddy will take good care of you, he would never do anything to hurt you.” Kyle promised. “Everything I’m going to do is going to feel so good, you’ll be begging for Daddy’s cock every moment of the day.” He said, running his large hands down the brunette’s silk clad body. “God, you’re so curvy, I love it.” He purred, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out an engraved twenty four karat butt plug. “Do you know what this is?” He asked.

“N-No…I don’t…” Stan lied, nibbling on his lower lip, feeling some of the gloss come off.

“This is going to loosen you up a little for me Princess. Daddy knows a sweet innocent thing like you is all tight.” Kyle purred. “So, I’m going to slip this in that delicious little hole of yours and you are going to get the honor of getting that pretty mouth fucked by Daddy’s big cock.” He grabbed some lube and quickly coated the plug with it, his free hand spreading Stan’s shapely legs and pulling his thong down. “Roll over and show me that perfect little ass of yours.”

Stan whimpered a little and did as he was told.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Kyle asked, noticing the brunette was shaking.

“Scared it will hurt Daddy…” Stan admitted softly.

“Shhh, let Daddy take care of you Honey.” Kyle cooed in a soothing manner, taking the plug and slowly and gently pushing it into the brunette’s tight entrance.

“O-Oh god!” Stan cried out, feeling the gold toy plug him up and loosen his entrance.

“It’s okay Princess, you can take it, Daddy’s dick is much bigger then that after all.” Kyle said, before flipping the brunette back over in one smooth motion, helping him sit up a bit. “Now, I want you to open those pretty lips for me.” He instructed.

“O-Okay…” Stan said, closing his eyes as he opened his lips, before he knew it, a large cock was pressed into them and he couldn’t help but moan around it. Kenny had always teased him and called him a cockwhore. He knew it was true. He loved giving head, he loved getting it up the ass, sure he had played for both teams, but, when he was with a man, he liked being a bottom.

Kyle couldn’t help but groan. Good lord this kid felt good! He couldn’t even imagine how good he was going to feel plowing him! He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “That’s right…just like that…” He moaned, resting his hand on the back of Stan’s head, fingers entwining in the dark locks. “Take it as far back as you can.” He purred, moving his hips a little. He leaned in and kissed Stan’s neck, letting his beard tickle against smooth skin.

“Mngh!” Stan moaned, using his tongue to lick the large member. He could feel the plug successfully making him loose and all he wanted right now was a dick in there! He had felt bad about having sex with a man who he barely knew and was basically paying him for it, but in the throes of passion, he gave zero fucks about any of that!

Kyle allowed Stan to suck a little bit more before he slowly pulled out. “I don’t want to come in your mouth Baby, wanna come inside you.” He purred, taking in a deep breath as he moved a hand to grip Stan’s ass. “Poor Baby, you want Daddy don’t you? You’re already so wet.” He said with a smile. “You want Daddy’s cock? You need to tell me if you want it.”

Stan nodded his head, licking his lips as he felt his cheeks warm and red after blowing the billionaire. “Y-Yes…I want your cock Daddy…want it so bad…” He admitted, finding large arms wrapping around his waist and a warm tongue slipping into his mouth, kissing him passionately. Stan couldn’t help but run his fingers through the older man’s hair and moan. “Mngh…D-Daddy…” He purred, sounding like a cat in heat as he was gently pushed down on the large bed.

“Not as demure as I thought you were.” Kyle purred. “My little princess turns into a whore the moment he wants cock.” He said with a breathy laugh, lifting Stan’s legs up so they were resting on his shoulders. “Let’s get that plug out of you huh?” He said, reaching down and slowly pulling the gold plug out. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Stan gasp as it was taken out. “Gonna fuck you so good Baby… You aren’t going to be able to sit down tomorrow.” He said in a husky tone, lining himself up with Stan’s entrance.

Stan cried out in pure pleasure when he felt that large cock press into him. “Ahhh!” He screamed out, feeling Kyle’s hands grip his hips.

“F-Fuck…” Kyle groaned, pressing his lips to Stan’s neck. “Y-You feel so good Baby…so tight…so perfect…” He breathed out, licking his lips as he pulled away to look down at the beauty writhing underneath him. “Show Daddy those titties Baby…don’t be so demure.” He growled, removing his hands from Stan’s hips and ripping the babydoll bodice apart with his bare hands. “I’ll buy you another one…” He said, leaning down so he could take a nipple into his mouth and start sucking on it.

“Daddy!” Stan cried out, completely aroused by the power play the man was pulling on him. God! It was so fucking hot the man just destroyed the expensive lingerie he was wearing like it was nothing! He had no why this was so hot…but…he was here for it!

Kyle started to thrust in harder and faster. “You like what Daddy is doing to you Baby? Better than those...little boys you’ve been with before? They’re nothing…nothing compared to me…” He purred, running his tongue down the brunette’s chest. “I own you…and you’re happy I do…aren’t you?” He said, giving another hard thrust.

“Y-Yes! I-I’m so happy…Daddy!” The brunette cried out, running his nails down Kyle’s back as the older man continued to fuck his brains out.

Kyle grunted and groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Stan was so tight, so beautiful, it was driving him mad! He felt like a teenager again! “Daddy is going to come Baby…gonna come right in that tight little…pussy of yours!” He purred, feeling come starting to leak out.

“I-I…want to come too…please…please Daddy…” Stan begged, his whole body on fire as Kyle continued to manhandle him.

“Daddy comes first, then you. Don’t forget…who is in charge.” Kyle growled, letting himself release inside of Stan after a few more pushes. He took in a deep breath and tried to keep himself from collapsing on the younger man.

“D-Daddy…can…can I come…?” Stan asked his voice full of need as he looked up at Kyle with big blue eyes, still only in the partially destroyed babydoll.

“G-Go ahead and come Princess… You were very good being patient for Daddy…” Kyle purred, caressing Stan’s rosy cheek as he felt the brunette come.

Stan felt semen run down his thighs as he finished coming, his breathing labored and his blue eyes half-lidded. “Mngh…” He whimpered as Kyle pulled out of him.

“You did a very good job Babydoll…Daddy is so proud of you.” Kyle cooed sweetly, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “My Little One, so perfect, I couldn’t ask for anything better.” He said, reaching over to grab some tissues and clean himself off. “Sex like that makes a man want a cigar.” He said with a chuckle, opening a wooden box that was on his bedside table and taking a Cohiba out. He grabbed his gold platted lighter and lit the cigar up, taking in a deep breath and blowing out a puff of smoke. “Fuck…that was good…” He said.

“D-Daddy…can I…clean up?” Stan asked after a few moments, smelling the cigar smoke.

Kyle looked over at him and just laughed, a smirk forming around the cigar. “Hmm…I don’t know…you look awfully good so destroyed…” He purred. “But, I suppose, go take a shower Princess and then come back to bed.” He ordered.

Stan nodded his head and slowly got out of bed, letting out a cry of pain as Kyle slapped his ass as he walked by.

So this was it huh? This was his life now…


	7. Boy Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is stressed about his upcoming debut of his new product and takes it out on Stan. Heidi comes to check up on her boss and finds him with yet another new plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual content!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan had slept like the dead that night. After the business dinner and the ass pounding from Kyle, he had passed out as soon as he hit the extremely comfortable bed. Kyle had stayed the whole night, the scent of his cigar and cologne lulling him into a pleasant dream state. He had always enjoyed sleeping in a bed with someone, it always provided such comfort to him, but, most of his bed mates left after sex.

He was still sleeping soundly, and, from the soft snores coming from next to him, so was Kyle. Somewhere in the middle of the night Stan had snuggled against the older man, his head resting on his muscular chest and holding onto his arm. He had been always been a snuggler, even though he would never admit it.

The two bedmates were so deep in their sleep they didn’t hear Lexi alerting them that someone was at the front door and had just got into the penthouse. 

“Oh come the fuck on!” A female voice cried out, causing Stan’s eyes to fly open. He felt Kyle shift next to him, sitting up and groaning.

“Heidi? What the hell are you doing here?” Kyle asked, covering himself up when he saw the President of his company standing over his bed, trying as hard as she could not to look at his nearly nude body.

“I came over to get you to sign some paperwork… What the hell is going on Kyle? How old is this kid? Is he a high school student!?” Heidi cried out, crossing her arms over her chest. Kyle was a genius but he could also be a fucking moron! The man gave into his vices way too easily. Kyle was changing the world with his technology, with Zambezzi, she wasn’t about to let him fuck it all up by screwing around with some jailbait! So, she made it part of her duties to make sure her boss stayed in check.

Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Heidi, he isn’t a fucking high school student! I like them young but I like them legal too. He’s a college student, nineteen years old, so don’t flip the fuck out on me first thing in the morning!” He snapped, having both a hangover from the mind blowing sex and alcohol.

Stan felt his cheeks go bright red as he heard the exchange between Kyle and this woman who was apparently named Heidi. It sounded like she worked for him, but, were they something more? She seemed really pissed to catch Kyle in bed with someone. He cleared his throat a little, almost wanting to remind the pair he was still there. He bit his lower lip in a rather cutesy manner and tugged the covers up so they were covering his chest. “Um…Kyle…” He said, finding a finger pressed against his lips.

“What did I tell you about calling me that? You don’t call me that. You know what you’re suppose to call me. Just because she is here doesn’t mean anything has changed.” Kyle snapped, sounding rather irritated. “Now apologize to me.” Kyle said, looking over at the brunette in the bed next to him.

Stan was a little taken aback by the tone the redhead was taking with him. He had been in a fine mood last night, but, perhaps the mixture of a hangover and being interrupted by Heidi had managed to ruin his good mood. “I-I’m sorry…” He said softly, really not wanting to call the older man daddy in front of this woman who worked for him… She looked so…intimidating…

“I’m sorry what?” Kyle snapped, motioning for Heidi to hand him over the papers and a pen so he could sign the documents. He groped for a pair of reading glasses on the nightstand and picked them up, placing them on his face. His green eyes intensified by the dark rimmed glasses, his eyebrows knitting. He looked back at Stan, a frown still on his lips. “Well? I’m waiting?”

Stan felt his cheeks grow red and cleared his throat. “Sorry…Daddy…” He said softly, looking down at his lap, gripping onto the sheets that were still pulled up to his chest.

Kyle just nodded in approval as he went through all the paperwork, scribbling his signature on various forms, ignoring the way Stan was blushing and Heidi was fuming. 

“You have this kid calling you daddy Kyle? For fuck’s sake!” Heidi cried out, sounding exasperated.

“I can have him call me whatever I want!” Kyle snapped back. “Jesus! I just woke up, I don’t need this!” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, pushing his reading glasses up. “Heidi, we can talk about this later please? I’ll come by the office this afternoon.”

“Kyle, I just can’t help but worry okay? You have the big product conference to announce the new uWatch next week. We need to be prepared for it. “She reminded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Media outlets from all over the world are going to be there, _Wired_ is going to be here tomorrow for an interview with you.”

“I know that! Listen…I need coffee…I need a shower…I need to get my morning wood taken care of… I’ll see you this afternoon Heidi, thank you for stopping by.” Kyle said in a frustrated tone.

Heidi sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll see you this afternoon Kyle, just don’t be too busy with your little…toy here.” She said, her eyes drifting over to Stan, seeing the brunette was bright red from embarrassment. “And hopefully you don’t break him…” She said, gathering her bag up and turning her back on her boss and his ‘baby’.

Stan was quiet as he watched Heidi leave. He could feel the frustration radiating from the redhead. “D-Daddy…” He said after a few moments of silence.

“Suck me off.” Kyle said, the words coming out more of as an order than anything else. He moved to pull the sheets off of his body and expose his nude form and erect cock. “Well, what are you waiting for? Daddy is not in a good mood Baby, and, he really doesn’t want to take it out on you.”

Stan took in a deep breath and nodded his head. “Yes Daddy.” He said, not wanting to face the man’s wrath, or risk losing his financial stability… He moved to position himself in between the older man’s legs and leaned down, closing his eyes as he took the length in his mouth. He could hear Kyle groan in pleasure and his large hand rest on the back of his head, fingers tangling into his locks.

“Y-Yeah…that’s it Baby…take it all the way in… Take Daddy’s big dick in your little slutty mouth.” Kyle purred, bucking his hips so his cock would go further back into the brunette’s mouth. God, Stan felt so fucking good! His baby had the plumpest lips, the warmest mouth, the cutest little moans…

“Mngh…” Stan moaned, trying not to choke on the cock that was being shoved down his throat. He clenched onto the silk bedsheets, needing something to hold onto as the man fucked his mouth. He didn’t know how to feel about this. He had just been plowed by this man and as soon as he was ordered to suck his cock, he was doing it. Kyle really was something…he just had this power about him…it almost made him irresistible.

“You like this…don’t you? Like having my cock in your mouth.” Kyle moaned, closing his eyes as he let the cute brunette go to town on him. “Daddy needed this Baby… This uWatch thing is driving me fucking nuts! Interviews…every moment of the fucking day…” He groaned, moving his hand down the brunette’s body so it was grabbing onto his plump ass.

Stan moaned, letting out a few muffled cries as he felt a large hand slap his ass. He wanted to cry out for the older man, but, with his mouth still full of cock.

Kyle could feel himself starting to come. “Swallow it Baby…swallow every…fucking…drop…” He ordered, bucking his hips a little more as he started to come into the brunette’s mouth. He moaned as he came, watching as Stan’s blue eyes went wide as he took the load, seeming like he was having trouble keeping it all in. “Take a deep breath and breathe through your nose…” He instructed, watching as the brunette did as he was told, managing to swallow. When he was done, he slowly removed his cock from Stan’s mouth, falling backwards on the bed.

Stan managed to take in a gasp of air as soon as Kyle pulled out of his mouth. He was never a big fan of swallowing, it just tasted nasty! But he was quickly learning, whatever Daddy wanted, Daddy got. He wiped away some cum from his lips. “Feel…a little better Daddy?” He asked in a breathy tone.

“Yes…I do…you did a good job Princess…” Kyle said softly, running fingers through his beard as he looked over at Stan. “Remind me to buy you something nice for this… I’ll take you to Cartier this weekend.”

“What’s Cartier?” Stan decided to ask, feeling like a moron when Kyle just laughed at him.

“You’re so adorable.” The older man said with a tired grin. “Darling, Cartier makes jewelry, diamonds, only the best for my Baby.” He said, grabbing Stan and pulling him on top of him, pulling him into a tender kiss.

“You don’t have to do that…” Stan said softly, his chest pressed against the older man’s.

“I want to, I like spending my money on pretty little things like you, Princess.” Kyle said, caressing the brunette’s cheek. “Come with me to my office today. I’ll give you a uWatch, be the first one to have it.” He said with a smile.

“Really? Wow…that would be totally awesome…” Stan said, before feeling large hands rest on his back. “I have class this afternoon though…”

“I’ll drive you to school after my meeting, we can take my Ferrari.” Kyle said, licking his lips. “Mngh, you could wear that cute little Colorado State sweater I bought you…and the little skirt… Be Daddy’s sexy co-ed.”

“My class is at two, do you think you’ll be done by then?” Stan decided to ask. “I usually wouldn’t care too much, but, it’s this math class I’m not doing too well in, and, I think the professor hates me…. I don’t want to give him another reason to flunk me.” He admitted.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head; Daddy will take care of everything.” Kyle promised, gently shifting the brunette off of him. “Why don’t we take a shower together…” He purred. “Then you can get all dolled up for school.”

“Okay… Is your shower big enough for both of us?” Stan decided to ask.

“Oh Darling, I had that shower made so it could fit two people comfortably in it.” Kyle said with a laugh. “I’ll go get the shower ready for us.” He said, slowly getting out of bed and heading towards the connected shower. “Don’t keep me waiting long, Baby.”

Once Kyle was gone Stan just groaned. God, he had really gotten himself into something this time, though, he couldn't help but feel a little turned on as he heard the water from the shower start to run.


	8. Bring Your Princess to Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes Stan to a business meeting at Zambezzi, Stan is concerned about Kyle dropping him off at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Riding in Kyle’s Ferrari was always a treat. Stan had never been a huge car guy, but, sitting in the passenger seat of a car that cost more than his parents’ home was invigorating. Kyle was taking him to his office before taking him to school. Zambezzi’s headquarters was nestled in the middle of downtown Denver in a huge skyscraper. He remembered seeing it when he first moved to the big city for college. He came from a small town a few hours outside of Denver, and, they had nothing like that!

He was dressed how Kyle dictated him to, a short black pleated skirt and a black cropped sweatshirt with a gold CU Denver logo in the middle. He had put makeup on, trying to mimic what Bebe had done for him, but, finding it wasn’t as easy as she made it look. He was proud that it was at least passable, if he was going to be forced to dress up like this, he wanted to at least look good. He was curious what his classmates were going to say… Well, hopefully they wouldn’t ask too many questions, CU Denver was pretty liberal.

“Don’t worry Princess, this won’t take too long, and, it will give you a good opportunity to see where Daddy works.” Kyle said with a grin, looking over at his baby who was sitting so cutely in the passenger seat of his Ferrari. “I’ll even let you pick out a uWatch for you to take home, any color you want.” He said. His mood had rapidly improved after he got sucked off and had some coffee, honestly, that was all it took sometimes. Nothing was better than having a plump pair of lips sucking his dick off first thing in the morning.

Stan smiled a little at that. “Can I have the blue one?” He decided to ask with a grin.

“Whatever color you want, Baby.” Kyle said with a smile, moving to rest a hand on Stan’s uncovered taut thigh. “Just stay close to Daddy when you’re in the office and if any of my employees makes any kind of…lewd comment or stares a little too long at you, you let Daddy know.” He said, green eyes narrowing hidden under Tom Ford aviator frames.

“Of course and thank you for the watch Daddy. All my friends are going to be so jealous!” Stan said with a sweet smile. He was slowly starting to get more comfortable with calling the older man Daddy. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He shook his head a bit and looked back at his lover. “I hope I don’t bother anyone at your office.”

Kyle laughed. “Princess, you won’t be bothering anyone, maybe distracting them with that hot little body of yours, but, not bothering. Besides, this is my company; I can bring who ever I want to work whenever I want.” He said, stopping at a red light and playfully touching the tip of Stan’s nose.

Stan actually blushed at that. He never really considered himself that attractive, but, having Kyle constantly comment on how gorgeous he was really was improving his self esteem.

Kyle smiled a bit as he looked over to the passenger side. “Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you blush?” He asked, pulling into an underground parking lot.

Stan cleared his throat and shook his head. “N-Not…really…” He said, feeling his face grow hotter. The car had been parked and he could feel Kyle leaning over, his facial hair scratching against his smooth jaw.

“I especially like how you blush when I’m inside you.” Kyle whispered in the brunette’s ear, moving to press a tender kiss to Stan’s cheek. “I hope I can see that again very soon.” He added, taking his aviator glasses and putting them on top of his head, only to give Stan a flirty wink.

~*~*~*~

Kyle always felt powerful walking down the halls of Zambezzi. He watched as the employees and the engineers stopped what they were doing to watch him stride towards the huge office with the wooden double doors. He didn’t spend that much time outside of his office, so, everyone was getting a rare treat seeing him. He of course noticed the raised eyebrows and lecherous looks as those same eyes went to look at his baby. Poor Stan didn’t understand just how truly delectable he was. He honestly didn’t even know how that was possible, how could that beauty not look in the mirror and see what a catch he was?

They made his way up to his office and Kyle opened the doors, gently pushing Stan in front of him as the board of directors was already waiting for him. He could see them all staring at him, trying to avoid looking at Stan and asking the obvious questions.

Token Black, Kyle’s head of accounting cleared his throat a bit to get everyone’s attention off of the young brunette hanging off their boss’ arm. Kyle wasn’t the kind of man who liked to be questioned, and, had a bit of a temper on him; none of them were going to risk their jobs by asking.

“Thanks for stopping by Mister Broflovksi, I know you’re very busy.” Token said, watching as Kyle went to his seat at the head of the conference table and instructed the pretty brunette to sit at his unoccupied desk.

“Of course, I hope this is good news.” Kyle said, lacing his fingers together and leaning back in his chair.

“Yes Sir, it’s very good news, our profits are up thirty percent from last year, it’s expected to go even higher with the release of the new uWatch.” Token explained, moving to stand up and hand some documents for the CEO to look over.

Kyle nodded his head and moved to put his reading glasses on. “Looks good, if we release the uWatch in limited colors near the holiday season, we could probably increase profit margin by an extra ten percent.” He said, signing some of the documents. “Other business I need to attend to?” He asked, looking over at Heidi who just gave him a dry look.

“Yes Sir, we need to speak about the press conference with Wired about the uWatch. I have it scheduled for tomorrow in the engineering lab here. I thought it would be a good chance to show off what we are developing and talk about our process.” Heidi said simply.

“Good idea, we can start teasing the release of the uPlay, the new gaming console. People have been chomping at the bit for that. “Kyle mused, nodding his head. “Well, this has all been great news, but, I have some news of my own to share before we finish this meeting.” He said, looking back at Stan and motioning for the brunette to come over to him.

“This is Stan Marsh, he’s my new intern.” Kyle said simply, causing a few raised eyebrows and a scoff from Heidi.

“And what exactly will he be an intern of?” Heidi decided to ask.

“He’s going to be interning with me, focusing mostly on research and development.” Kyle explained, causing Stan to look around and wonder what the fuck was going on. “So, he’ll have access to the building, and my office.” He added simply.

Stan didn’t know what the fuck was going on. He was an art major! He didn’t know a fucking thing about tech work or inventing! He had a feeling this was some kind of way for Kyle to fuck around with him while he was at the office. Everyone seemed so intimidated by the redhead; he doubted they would even question this…bizarre announcement.

“Where do you go to school, Stan?” Token asked, noticing the cropped sweatshirt the brunette was wearing.

“Um…CU Denver…” Stan said softly, biting his lower lip.

“I didn’t know CU Denver had such an extensive engineering department.” Token added, looking a bit suspicious.

“Does that really matter, Mister Black?” Kyle snapped, causing the accountant to kill his line of questioning. “I didn’t bring this up for any of your approval; this was just informing you of a new person in the building.” He added, standing up from his chair. “Now, if there isn’t any other business or documents I need to sign, I was going to take my intern for a little tour of the lab.” He said, motioning for Stan to follow after him.

“It was nice meeting all of you.” Stan said shyly, biting his lower lip and feeling gloss come off. He felt Kyle take his hand and lead him out the door.

~*~*~*~

Of course there wasn’t any tour; as soon as Kyle had walked out the office door he started leading him back down to his Ferrari. Well, at least the older man remembered he had to get to class.

“So…I’m your intern now?” Stan decided to ask as he got into the passenger seat of the sports car.

Kyle laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no Princess, you’re an art major! I wouldn’t even think of letting you near the lab.” He said, taking a turn to head towards CU Denver. “No, I just wanted some kind of excuse to fuck you in my office.” He said nonchalantly. “Plus, if we have it down on paper you’re my intern, might get that math professor off your back.” He said with a smirk.

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide. “W-What? You mean…you’re going to lie and tell my professor I’m your intern so it will improve my grade? Can you do that? Is that like…you know…legal?”

Kyle just laughed again. “Sweetheart, I made sure to give a very generous contribution to your college as soon as you signed that agreement. If they want to keep all the money I gave them, they’ll do whatever I want.” He said simply.

“Oh my God…” Stan said with a sigh. “You’re basically buying off my school because I’m a fucking dumbass!”

“Now, don’t talk that way about yourself Sweetie, you just have other talents then I do. I couldn’t do anything artistic to save my life.” Kyle chimed in. “Now, Daddy did all of this for you, Baby, because he wants to take care of you. “ He purred, moving to caress Stan’s face with a free hand. “Daddy would do anything he had to, to make sure you were okay, Darling.” He added, smiling a little as he glanced over at his baby. “My adorable little co-ed, Daddy will even donate money to get you into a sorority.”

“Not…a fraternity Daddy?” Stan asked, already knowing the answer to that.

“Definitely not, good little girls like you shouldn’t even be near a fraternity.” Kyle snapped, pulling up to the college campus.

Of course students were gathering around to see the expensive car and who could possibly be inside. They seemed even more shocked when they saw who was behind the driver’s seat.

“Want Daddy to walk you to class, Baby? He wants to talk to this professor of yours.” Kyle said putting his aviator shades on top of his head.

“Um…sure Daddy…I’d really like that.” The brunette cooed, knowing for sure he didn’t have a choice. He watched as Kyle got out of the car and came to the side to help him out of the car.

“Of course Princess, I want to make sure you get there safe. I’m sure these pervy frat boys are going to be looking for any excuse to get a hand down your little skirt.” Kyle said, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist and guiding him into the campus.

Stan sighed, so, they were not going to be as discreet as he thought they were when it came to his personal life… How was he going to explain this to everyone? As they were walking, he couldn’t help but hear someone cry out his name.

“Marsh!?”

Stan groaned. Of fucking course Eric Cartman would be the first to see him like this… Well, there was no hiding now…he was fucked…


	9. Cutest Co-Ed on Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle gets the honor of meeting some of the people in Stan's life. Stan has a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan felt his blood go cold and all the color drain from his face when he heard Eric Fucking Cartman of all people call out to him. God! He had the worst luck! Maybe it was the Marsh curse as his father use to put it. Marsh men were always getting themselves into situations that spiraled quickly out of control. His father would always swear up and down it was because they were unlucky, but, that never seemed to actually be the case, maybe they were just fucking stupid.

He groaned as he looked over at Kyle who didn’t look impressed with the fat college student that was coming towards them.

“What the fuck is this!?” Cartman cried out, looking Stan up and down. He really hated to admit it to himself that the brunette looked fine as fuck, not that he was into guys or anything!

“Uh…” Stan just stammered out, grabbing his hands and wringing them. This was an interesting situation he had gotten himself into. Eric Cartman was an obnoxious colleague of his who never shut the fuck up about anything! He loved to get his nose into any kind of drama or gossip that was going around the campus and give his two cents on everything. It really didn’t help that his two cents were stupid and usually offensive.

“Wow Marsh, Wendy breaking up with you really fuck you up that bad? Get dumped by a bitch so you decide to turn yourself into a bitch?” Eric asked before raising a brow. “Did you…fucking shave your legs!?”

Stan felt his cheeks grow red at that and cleared his throat, glancing down at his smooth legs. “No…it was more…um…laser hair removal…” He admitted, before shaking his head. “Listen, fuck off Cartman, I’m running late to math class.” He said, hoping the brunette wouldn’t spout off at Kyle. Eric didn’t really like to hide his…anti Semitic tendencies and conspiracies about how the Jewish people controlled the government… 

Stan was about to say more when Kyle stepped in, pulling his aviators up to rest on top of his head. The redhead glanced at Cartman like he was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

“Is this…a friend of yours?” Kyle asked, looking down at Stan who was still bright red.

“Not exactly,” Stan said simply, brushing some hair out of his face. “But, it doesn’t matter; I just want to get to class.” He said, grabbing Kyle’s hand.

“Whoa! Wait a minute!” Cartman cried out, his eyes going wide as he looked at Kyle. “I knew I recognized you! You’re that Jew that is controlling our economy!” He snapped, causing Stan to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at that. “Wow, I didn’t realize I was so powerful I control the entire economy of the United States!” He said with a snort. He was use to little pissants like this kid. Every moron had some kind of theory that he wielded all this political power because of his wealth, or, because he was Jewish that meant he had some secret mystical way of earning money. He had heard it from every alt-right idiot he had ever had the displeasure of interacting with.

“So, you admit it!” Cartman cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at the redhead. “You should also admit you were the one who helped buy the 2012 election for Obama!” He added, causing Stan to sigh again.

“I never hid where I donated my money to.” Kyle said simply, already starting to lose his patience with this fat sack of crap.

“Yes, but you’ve hid how you made all that money in the first place!” Cartman snapped.

At that point Stan had had enough. He couldn’t take the yammering of an incompetent fool any longer! He had never been a fan of Cartman, but, he wasn’t going to just stand there and let him spout all this shit out about Kyle! “Oh my God, would you shut the fuck up!” The brunette cried out. “He doesn’t control the economy and he didn’t buy the 2012 election! Eric, you are a moron, I hate having to listen to every stupid fucking thing that comes out of your mouth. You make me physically and mentally angry.” He seethed, grabbing Kyle’s hand.

“Wait just a second there Marsh! We still haven’t talked about…all of this!” Cartman cried out, gesturing to the way Stan was dressed. “Also, why the fuck are you with this billionaire Jew!?”

“It isn’t any of your business.” Stan said, narrowing his blue eyes.

Cartman snorted. “I know exactly what is going on here, why else would some old Jew be hanging around with your crossdressing ass? You’re getting fucked by his circumcised dick, aren’t you Marsh?”

Stan felt his cheeks go red and a large hand grab his arm gently and pull him back.

“I think I’ve heard enough.” Kyle said. “Listen Kid, I’ve heard this shit all before, and, I honestly don’t give a shit. I make more money than a little punk like you could ever even dream. I could buy and sell you, your family, and I could even ruin your career. What is stopping me from going to the Dean and telling her that some little Alex Jones wannabe is saying disgusting racist things to one of the university’s biggest donors? You would be kicked out of here so fast you wouldn’t even have time to grab your little Nazi armband.” He said, poking the college student’s chest. “So, if I hear you bothering Stan here again, consider it an automatic expulsion from this university and blacklisted from any other.” He said, looking back at Stan.

Stan actually felt his jaw drop. He wasn’t sure what was hotter, the fact that Kyle effectively shut up Eric Cartman, or, he had so much power he could do it! He had always heard that power was sexy, he never believed it, but, maybe he was wrong, because right now, he was incredibly turned on. God, maybe he was a gold digger…

Eric just gaped like a fish after being shut down by the older man. He blinked a bit, trying to form words to lash back with. After a few moments he couldn’t think of anything and just sneered, sputtering out a series of unintelligible words and turning his back on them, waddling off.

“Wow…” Stan said, blinking as he looked up at Kyle. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone manage to shut him up.” He said, smiling as he felt Kyle take his hand in his.

“I’ve dealt with idiots like that my whole life; you get to know how to deal with them.” Kyle said, giving the smaller hand a squeeze. “But I was serious, if that fatass or anyone else ever gives you any trouble, I want you to tell me right away, okay Princess?”

The brunette smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah…of course.” He said, blushing a little. “Thank you for standing up for me…Daddy.” He said, leaning up to press a kiss to the older man’s cheek.

“Well, that’s what good daddy’s do after all.” Kyle said, leaning down to capture glossy lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s small waist. “I’m lucky to have such a cute co-ed in my arms.” He added with a small smile. “Now, let’s get you to that math class huh? I want to have a little chat with your professor before class starts.” He said, giving Stan a light tap on the ass before he motioned for the younger man to lead him to the classroom.

~*~*~*~

“This really takes me back.” Kyle said with a laugh as he entered the lecture room. “I remember back in my MIT days I would sleep in the lecture rooms just to make sure I got to class on time.”

“You were obviously a much better student than me.” Stan said with a smile, watching as the professor made his way into the room. They were early, so, students hadn’t quite arrived yet. His professor, Herbert Garrison was a man who Stan doubted was really qualified to be a professor, but, he had tenure and could never be fired. He had said and done some very questionable things but because he had been there for so long he was able to continue. Honestly, it made no sense.

Professor Garrison raised a brow when he saw Stan Marsh and how he was dressed, not hiding that he was looking the brunette up and down, liking what he saw. “Come to talk about your grades again, Mister Marsh?” He asked, turning to look down at his papers. “Listen, the outfit, I like it. I’ll tell you what, you sit on my face, hit me with a yardstick, and call me Big Papa Smurf and I’ll raise that D up to a B, what do you say?” He propositioned.

Stan felt his face contort into one of disgust. God he wanted to puke. “Oh God no!”

Garrison sighed and thought for a moment. “Okay fine, I’ll give you an A, but, you also have to meow like a kitty while you sit on my face, hit me with the ruler, and call me Big Papa Smurf.” He offered.

“Eww! No! Ugh…I think I threw up in my mouth a little…” Stan said, gagging at the mere idea.

Kyle had heard this whole exchange and moved to place a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Professor Garrison is it? That won’t be happening, and, if you ever suggest Stan do anything like that to you ever again, I will make sure the Dean hears all about this.”

Garrison just scoffed. “Psh, I’m tenured, no one is gonna do jack shit. I could do blow off a hooker’s stomach while I’m teaching and not get fired.”

Kyle frowned at that. “Well, I’m sure the board would be more than happy to find a reason for you to be let go. I mean, I did just donate that very nice new library.” He said simply.

Garrison raised a brow again as he took in Kyle. “You look familiar… Wait, you’re that guy who made that fancy phone…and the watch! Why can’t you just put internet into my watch!?” He snapped, pointing to the old analog watch he was wearing around his wrist.

“It’s…not even a digital watch…” Kyle said before frowning and shaking his head, getting distracted by the man’s idiocy. He was beginning to worry about Stan even going to this school! His Princess deserved far better than this!

“Yeah, that’s what I thought; just want me to buy one of your fancy watches so you can make more money.” Garrison accused. “Now, what are you even doing here?”

Kyle looked back at Stan; poor thing was still red as could be. “I’m here on behalf of Mister Marsh. I already spoke to Dean Victoria about this and she approved, I’m just letting you know as a pleasantry. She agreed to give Mister Marsh extra credit for this class for interning for Zambezzi.”

“Oh and how did he get that sweet gig? He sit on your face wearing that?” Garrison asked.

“Well, if you must know, kind of.” Kyle said, laughing when he looked back at Stan who was now bright red. “Now, with that all being said, no more comments like your previous ones to Mister Marsh, and, let Dean Victoria handle the grade.” He said with a charming smile.

“Fine, whatever, one less dumb ass kid I gotta worry about.” Garrison said, moving to take a seat at his desk.

“Remind me to talk to you about possibly having you transferred to another school.” Kyle said, before hearing students start to gather outside. “I’ll be here to pick you up after class. Let me know if anything happens I should be aware of.” He said, leaning down to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s plump lips. “Be good for Daddy while he is away.”

Stan smiled a little. “I will, I’ll see you after class Daddy.” He said, starting to feel a little more comfortable calling the older man that.

“Very good, I have a surprise for you when I come to pick you up.” Kyle said, giving Stan one more kiss before pulling away. “Be good Princess.” He said, flashing a charming smile as he made his way out of the lecture hall.

Stan blushed and smiled, putting a hand to his chest. This whole thing was stirring up some very confusing emotions. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize someone was calling out to him.

“Stan?” Wendy asked, looking at her ex-boyfriend with a confused look.

“W-Wendy!” Stan cried out, clearing his throat and moving to tug the skirt he was wearing down. “Um…hi… How are you doing?” He asked in a nervous tone.

“Good…I’m doing good… I guess I should be asking you how you are doing…” Wendy said slowly.


	10. The Oblivious Stanley Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a conversation with his ex-girlfriend that proves to be enlightening and causes him to think about what his relationship with Kyle really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for Strong Sexual Content*~
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

It was almost like an out of body experience. Here he was, dressed in drag, all dolled up for his new sugar daddy, and his ex-girlfriend was standing in front of him, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Stan had always thought Wendy was really going to be the one. They had fun together. In a way, she was a lot like Kyle. Both were much smarter than him, both were controlling, and both really liked to dress him up. Back when he was still dating Wendy she just loved to make him wear these stupid polos. He always felt like he looked like such a tool in them, but, he wasn’t about to give up sex to not wear them.

“So…how are you doing?” Wendy decided to ask after a few moments. She looked a bit shocked, her glossy lips pursed as she looked her ex-boyfriend up and down several times. “You look…cute actually…” She admitted.

Stan actually felt himself blushing at that. “Y-You really think so?” He asked, before watching as Wendy flashed him a smile. This was…taking an odd turn…

“Yeah, in fact, you look lovely in it.” Wendy added, moving to grab Stan’s hand.

“Really? You don’t think this is…you know…weird?” The brunette asked, gesturing to his feminine outfit.

“No…actually it makes a lot of sense.” Wendy mused, causing Stan to raise a brow. “It makes sense as to why our relationship didn’t work out.” She said.

Stan nearly did a double take on that. This was what made her break up with him!? But…he had just started doing this! He had long been led to believe Wendy broke up with him because she saw him as too immature. She had never been a fan of his pot smoking or his stupid jokes, or, his best friend Kenny who she saw as just some delinquent. But it wasn’t all those things? It was…something to do with how he was dressed now!?

“I’m…a little confused here Wendy.” He finally decided to say.

Wendy just giggled and shook her head. “Stan, we didn’t work out because you wanted to be in my position in the relationship. You wanted to be the feminine one, the more submissive one, and it looks like you found someone that could help you realize that.”

“Whoa! Wait a fucking second! What…what would give you that idea!? I mean…disregarding what I’m wearing now…” Stan cried out. Wendy knew he was bi, but, that had nothing to do with him dressing feminine or apparently giving off some need that he wanted to be soft and submissive.

“Oh, I guess it was just little things. You always were just so…I don’t know…soft? You always wanted to be taken care of. When we went to the movies you always wanted me to hold your hand and you always called me in the middle of the night just to talk, or, when you saw something sad on Animal Planet.” Wendy pointed out.

“Are you talking about the polar bears? That was fucking sad! They are dying because climate change is killing their environment!” Stan cried out.

“I know Stan it’s just…I wanted to be the one calling you in the middle of the night just to talk about nothing. I always felt like…I had to be the one who would put on the brave face. I guess I just kinda wanted you to take that role not me.” Wendy said, before stopping Stan from speaking further. “But, really, I’m so happy for you. You look comfortable with yourself and you seem happy. I’m just glad you found someone that makes you happy.” She said, before leaning in a bit. “So…whose the guy? Oh! Is it Clyde!? That would make so much sense!”

“Clyde!? No! I’ve never… You thought I had the hots for Clyde Donovan?” Stan cried out in a bewildered tone. “Clyde is a total dumbass who only wants to talk about football…and he’s straight!”

Wendy just laughed. “Well apparently he told Bebe he thought you had a great ass that he would love to tap.” She said, her laugh growing louder when she saw how red her ex-boyfriend was.

“W-What!?” Stan practically screamed. He was learning a lot about how people perceived him. Apparently he had always had some kind of feminine aura about him? Not to mention football player Clyde Donovan who fucked every girl he could get his hands on was interested in him and his ass…

“Stan you are probably the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.” Wendy said with a smile. She moved to sit down next to Stan when she saw the brunette take a seat at one of the desks. “So…tell me about this guy.” She said with a grin. “What’s he look like, what does he do?”

Stan wanted to argue that he wasn’t oblivious but the evidence was seriously stacking against him. So, when his ex-girlfriend asked him to tell her about his new lover, he didn’t know what to say. It was weird; Wendy was treating him like a…friend? He had just assumed after the breakup she didn’t want anything to do with him. But…how was he going to tell her about Kyle? He honestly didn’t know what he and Kyle were. Well, he knew Kyle was his sugar daddy, but, was that all? He had to admit he liked being with Kyle, the man made him blush and feel like butterflies were stabbing his stomach. But Kyle was a forty five year old billionaire; surely he couldn’t have actual feelings for someone like him. The only thing Kyle wanted from him was his body and sex.

“Um…well…it’s kind of complicated.” Stan decided to say, resting his hand on his cheek, his manicured nails on his other hands taping on the wooden desk. “He’s older than me…and he’s in the tech business.” He said, not wanting to reveal too much. “I met him online.” He added with a blush. “We’ve been on a few dates and…I don’t really know how serious it is yet.”

Wendy raised a brow. “Older guy huh? Well that does sound interesting. So, do you want to get serious with him?”

“I don’t really know yet… I guess I still need some time to figure that out.” Stan said with a sigh.

~*~*~

Stan was a bit disappointed when the car arrived to pick him up and it was just Butters. The blond had explained Kyle had to work late tonight in order to prepare for the interview with Wired tomorrow. After seeing Wendy he really wanted to talk to the older man about what exactly was going on. Were they just going to be sugar daddy and sugar baby? If they were, Stan didn’t want to get attached. He couldn’t fall for a man who he was just a toy to.

Sometimes he missed living with Kenny. When he was alone in the large penthouse Kyle had put him up in he felt lonely. Currently he was sitting on a plush white couch in a rather slinky pink nightgown that the redhead had bought for him. His old clothing was all in a storage unit, Kyle had expressed he wanted to dress in drag all the time, even when he wasn’t around. Apparently the redhead got off on the idea of Stan lying in bed dressed like a little doll.

He felt his cheeks grow red at that thought. He wondered if Kyle jerked off to him… Did he think about him in skimpy little outfits while he pleasured himself? That was kind of hot to think of.

He had been spacing out and looked up at the TV and saw the show he had been watching was over. In fact, it was cutting to a commercial.

_“Hi, I’m Kyle Broflovski, CEO of Zambezzi. I’m proud to announce the new uWatch. The uWatch allows you to take the power of the uPhone and carry it on your wrist. We believe in innovation and every product we put on the market is another step towards that goal.”_

Stan completely ignored what Kyle was saying on the TV screen and instead took in how he looked. God, he was sexy… He never thought he would be into older men but Kyle had quickly changed that. He felt a lusty smile cross his lips and his blue eyes go half-lidded. Kyle was wearing that dark blue Armani suit… That was the one he had worn when they first met. It squeezed his muscles perfectly and showed off the perfect ‘V’ shape he was sporting.

Looking around he bit his lower lip as he grabbed onto the nightgown and pulled it up, exposing panties. He closed his eyes as he let his hand slip into the cotton underwear, grabbing his cock as the commercial continued to play.

“Oh…God…” Stab breathed out, starting to slowly pump himself. It didn’t take any time at all for his brain to imagine Kyle on top of him just going to town on him. “Y-Yeah Daddy…just like that….” He moaned, arching his back as he found himself now lying on his back on the couch. “Please…” He begged, moving his other hand to run down his inner thigh. It didn’t feel as good as when Kyle did it… He had these big hands that just made him feel so small and delicate…

He felt himself getting close already. The image in his mind was just too good to not make him come. He let a cry escape his lips as semen started to run down his thighs. “K-Kyle!” He cried out, giving one more good thrust before finding himself completing his orgasm.

He panted and managed to sit up, groaning when he noticed the mess he had made. “Dammit…” He said, turning the TV off and managing to stand up on shaky legs. He had managed to get semen on his nightgown and panties. He stripped both off and left them on the ground in the living room before padding towards the bedroom to grab a fresh pair of underwear.

After slipping a pair on, a white cotton pair with strawberries on them, he let a yawn escape his lips. Maybe he would just go to bed.

Well, that had been the plan until he heard his front door opening.

“H-Hello?” The brunette called out, not even thinking of slipping on a robe. The first thought that entered his mind was someone breaking in. As he made his way back into the living room he heard a deep and familiar laugh.

“Looks like someone has been naughty while I was away.” Kyle purred, holding up the soiled nightie and panties. He wasn’t as primly dressed as he usually was, instead of the full three piece suit, he was only wearing some slacks and a white button up shirt. He looked Stan up and down and smiled when he saw the pretty brunette was only in a pair of panties. “Come to Daddy, Baby.” He said, holding his arms out for Stan.

“Butters said you were working late… I didn’t even think I would see you tonight.” The brunette said, smiling as he made his way over to the older man. His smile grew when he felt arms wrap around him and hold him close. The smell of Kyle’s cologne was always so intoxicating. He had noticed he had started craving that scent.

“I didn’t want to go to sleep without seeing your pretty face.” Kyle said, gently gripping Stan’s chin and making him look up at him. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to those full lips, smiling when he felt Stan melt in his arms. “Mngh, besides, I wanted to see how school went.” He said, picking the brunette up with ease.

“Are you staying over tonight, Daddy?” Stan asked, holding onto man’s neck as he felt himself picked up and carried towards his bedroom.

“That was the plan Princess. I worked all day today and I have that stupid interview tomorrow, I want to at least spend my night in bed with you.” The redhead said, opening the bedroom door with his foot and gently setting Stan on the large bed. “Besides, I brought you a little something.” He said, moving to sit down next to Stan on the bed and open up the leather briefcase he had walked in with. He pulled out a red velvet box and handed it to the brunette. “You’ve been so good Baby, you deserved a little present.” He said with a smile, caressing his lover’s cheek.

“For me? Kyle…you didn’t have to get me anything…” Stan said, taking the red box and opening it. He noticed right away the words ‘Cartier’ written in gold inside of the case and looked down to see a gorgeous bracelet. His blue eyes went wide when he appraised it. A pink gold bangle studded with diamonds. He had never seen something so expensive before. “Holy shit…” He breathed out, causing Kyle to laugh.

“So I assume you like it?” Kyle said, moving to hold up Stan’s hand and hold it in his. He slowly brought it to his lips and gently kissed the brunette’s knuckles. “You deserve this and I’m happy to give it to you.” He said, plucking the bracelet out of the box and sliding it onto Stan’s dainty wrist. “Perfection.”

“Thank you Daddy, it’s beautiful, I’ll wear it all the time.” Stan said with a smile, letting a gasp and a giggle escape his lips when he felt lips and stubble press against his neck. “Daddy…you…haven’t gone out on any dates since we’ve been together.” He said softly. “Craig said you still dated with your other…um…sugar babies…” He said, feeling arms tighten around him and the kisses become more possessive.

“I haven’t felt the need to.” Kyle said simply, moving to press a finger against Stan’s lips. “Enough talk, I don’t want to hear anymore words right now, I just want to hear you moan for your Daddy.”

As Kyle started to undo his shirt Stan couldn’t help but think back to his conversation with Wendy. What were he and Kyle exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in seeing the bracelet Kyle got for Stan, this is it!
> 
> https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/bracelets/love-bracelets/n6710717-love-bracelet-sm.html


	11. Drugs Are Bad, M'kay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets busted and Daddy is not happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for drug use*~
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are all highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan was enjoying a rather chill day; honestly, it felt like before he had met Kyle. He had invited Kenny over to his penthouse and they had been smoking a bowl and watching old bad sitcoms all day. He wasn’t entirely sure of Kyle’s viewpoint on marijuana, but, he figured it would be best to get high before he saw his Daddy.

“This is…some great stuff.” Stan said simply, moving to reach into a bag of Doritos and pull out a handful, stuffing it into his mouth.

“Well, I always got the goods.” Kenny said, looking at the brunette. “So, how are you and Daddy doing? He proposed to you yet?” He asked, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “Get married and he’ll be like that guy…from the Nanny…and you’ll be like…Fran Dresher!”

“Dude…did you just say I’m like Fran Dresher from the Nanny?” Stan asked, raising a brow. “Like…how though?”

Kenny thought for a moment. “Well…you’re banging some rich older guy, you wear short skirts, and your laugh is annoying.”

“But…I’m not a nanny. That’s like…the main thing she is…” Stan pointed out causing Kenny to pause in mid laughter.

“What?” Kenny queried.

“Huh?” Stan retorted.

They were both silent for a moment before Stan’s phone started to ring.

“Dude, your phone is ringing…or is it the TV… Do you think they had personal ringtones in The Facts of Life?” Kenny asked.

“Um…I don’t think they had ringtones back then man, and even if they did, the headmistress would like not have allowed that, it would be against school policy or something.” Stan said, looking down at his phone to see who was calling. His bloodshot eyes went wide as he saw who it was.

“Shit!” He cried out, trying to get himself to calm down. He looked at Kenny with his mouth hanging open. “Dude it’s my dad…..I mean…it’s Daddy! Daddy Kyle!” Stan cried out, putting a hand over his mouth to hide the gasp. “Man…I’m so high…what if he like flips out that I’m high. What if he isn’t cool!?”

“Whoa, calm down Stan, just be normal and it will be fine. Besides, Daddy is all about you! He’s already fucked you like…a bunch of times… He wants to keep getting with your sweet ass he will deal with you smoking weed sometimes.” Kenny said simply. “Just sound as sweet and innocent as you can. He probably thinks that’s hot as shit!”

“Okay…okay…I just…I don’t want to get in trouble. Like…what if he grounds me or something?” Stan said, motioning for Kenny to be quiet. “Sometimes the Daddy thing really confuses me…like right now…” He said, clearing his throat as he answered the phone.

“Hi Daddy” Stan cooed, moving to sit back down on the couch and mute the TV.

_“Hello Princess, how are you doing? I’m sorry I haven’t been by today; I’ve been so busy with that interview. But tonight I want to spend time with you. I’m going to have Butters come pick you up and bring you to my place; we can have a nice intimate evening alone. Wear something cute for Daddy, doll yourself up nice for me Baby. I’ll have my cook prepare dinner for us and you can spend the night with me. How does that sound Sweetheart?”_

“That sounds like…really awesome… I’m totally down for that.” Stan said before giggling. “Dinner sounds so good, I’m starving. We should watch…The Facts of Life… Did you know…George Clooney was on that show? Like…wow…he really came a long way huh?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

_“Baby…are you…under the influence of something? I don’t like the idea of my princess doing unsavory things not under my supervision. What have you been doing? Don’t try to hide it from me either or you’re going to make it worse for yourself.”_

Stan was rather taken aback by that. How could Kyle tell he was high!? He couldn’t even see him! He swallowed hard when he noticed the older man didn’t sound very happy. “Uh…I was just…smoking some pot… Just a little you know. It’s like legal and I’m at home doing it, I’m not driving anywhere.” He said, hearing Kenny call out that he was in big trouble.

_“We’re going to have to have a talk about this. Daddy is not happy, Baby. I’m sending Butters to get you in two hours, try to get yourself sobered up by then and dressed in an appropriate manner.”_

With that the line went dead and Stan felt himself break into a cold sweat.

“You okay Bro?” Kenny asked, having overheard some of the conversation.

“I…think I’m in trouble.” Stan said, letting out a groan. “He sounded mad… He is sending his driver to come get me in two hours so I gotta get sober and get dressed. Maybe if I dress cute enough he’ll go easy on me.”

Kenny couldn’t help but smirk. “Hey, just bring up his drinking, that’ll get him to shut up.” He said, ignoring the glare he was getting from Stan. “Or, you know, just start crying. Your ‘punishment’ is probably just gonna be rough sex.”

“That’s enough to worry about Kyle can get a little freaky in bed... I’m still getting use to being with him like that… He’s…you know…big…” Stan said, clearing his throat and going bright red. “Like…it hurts the next day to sit down after he fucks me…” He added, letting out a groan when Kenny started to laugh.

“Oh God, that is too good. Well, sorry Stanley, I can’t feel too bad for you, sounds like a good time to me.” Kenny said with a smirk.

Stan just pursed his lips and sighed. “Dude, shut the fuck up. I gotta take a shower and get ready so get out of here, I’ll text you later.” He said, pushing Kenny a little towards the door.

“Want me to leave some weed behind?” Kenny asked, offering up a little baggie.

Stan really wanted to take the pot being offered but Kyle sounded so pissed… “Just keep it for now, I gotta see how this is gonna play out.” He said, getting a nod from his friend as he left.

“Have fun with Daddy tonight, Stanley! Remember what I told you!” Kenny said with a cackle as the door was slammed in his face.

~*~*~

Stan had made sure to take his time getting ready. He hadn’t really dealt with an angry Kyle before, but, he figured if he even wanted a fighting chance he needed to look disgustingly adorable. Bebe had basically trained him how to dress himself to Kyle’s desires and do his hair and makeup. He found he was beginning to like it a little. It was nice to take so much time on himself to get ready. He was so use to just rolling out of bed, smelling a shirt to make sure it didn’t stink, and throwing a hat on his head if his hair wasn’t cooperating. But now there was a ritual he got to complete every morning, he got to pamper himself. In fact he had done a face mask for the first time last night and it was fan-fucking-tastic! His face was so smooth now he couldn’t stop touching it!

He peered into the vanity mirror in his bedroom and made sure his eye makeup looked okay. He wanted to make his blue eyes look even bigger and his pink lips pouter. He finished his look off with some highlighter and examined himself before smiling. Okay, this didn’t look too bad; Kyle would think this looked nice right? He brushed his hair and clipped a big white bow to the back of it.

The outfit was something that took some careful consideration. After several minutes of thought he picked out a light blue and white plaid bandeau top with ruffles on the edge of it and a matching pleated skirt. Yes this could work…it was cute, but also kind of slutty; he just hoped this would work.

Looking out his window he saw the limo outside. He quickly grabbed his designer purse and overnight bag and started to make his way to the elevator to get to the ground floor. He was still getting use to walking in heels but he had been getting better at it. As long as he didn’t fall on his face he would consider it a win.

He bit his lower lip as he found himself walking towards the limo, Butters got out and smiled at him.

“Well hi Stan! How are you doing? Kyle told me I had to get my ass down here right away to pick you up. He seemed kind of…grumpy…just a warning for you!” Butters said with a smile, opening the door for the brunette.

“Yeah, I had a feeling he wouldn’t be in a great mood.” Stan said, climbing into the back and letting out a sigh. “So…does…Daddy have a bad temper?” He asked, sounding a little nervous. “I…might have done something to make him kinda mad at me…” He admitted, looking down at the Cartier bracelet Kyle had given him.

Butters was quiet for a moment, looking like he was thinking. “Yeah, I guess you could say Mister Broflovski has a bad temper. He’s always yelling at someone, he gets really made when he drinks too much.” He admitted. “That’s why Miss Turner is always telling him he needs to cut back on it, but, he never seems to listen to her…or anyone really.”

Stan nodded his head. That made sense; he had seen Kyle snap at Heidi and Butters. Hell, he had seen him yell at his employees. There was no denying Kyle had a bad temper he just hoped he wasn’t going to take it out on him, after all, he was his sugar baby right?

He swallowed hard and looked out the window of the limo, seeing Kyle’s large penthouse come into view. Hopefully the redhead’s Wired interview went well and he was at least in a forgiving mood.

~*~*~*~

As soon as Stan walked into the penthouse he could hear the AI Lexi speak up, detecting his presence.

_  
“Mister Marsh, you are wanted in the master bedroom, the elevator has been programmed to send you there immediately. Please step in and take your bags with you.”_

“Uh…okay…thank you…” Stan said, watching as the elevator door opened up. He started to step inside and bit his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to Kyle’s bedroom. Last time he had been up in Kyle’s room they had fucked for the first time. He would probably never forget that night. Feeling Kyle inside of him for the first time had been amazing.

He was so lost in his thoughts when the elevator dinged that he didn’t even notice it at first. He looked around for a moment before he stepped out. He could smell cigarette smoke and brandy, the fireplace crackling.

“Are you just going to stand there all day long Baby?” Kyle asked, cigarette hanging out of his lips and dress shirt unbuttoned all the way, tie unwrapped and hanging around his neck. A glass of brandy was in his hand and his hair was a little disheveled.

“N-No…” Stan said softly, slowly stepping into the large room.

Kyle looked him up and down and put his glass down, blowing out a puff of smoke. “You look lovely… I like the bow in your hair.” He said, moving to slowly get up and walk towards the little brunette. He rested a hand on his cheek and caressed it gently. “We need to have a talk, don’t we?”

“Y-Yes…I guess we do…” Stan said, feeling Kyle’s other large hand run down his body and move to rest on his hip.

Kyle removed his hand from Stan’s cheek and took the brunette by the hand, leading him over towards his large bed. He motioned for the brunette to sit down. He took one last puff of his cigarette before he stubbed it out in a crystal ashtray. “So, want to explain yourself to me?” He asked his voice husky as he crossed his arms over his broad muscular chest.

Stan felt like he was back in high school in the principal’s office. He managed to look up at the redhead and tried to ignore how sexy the older man looked at the moment. God, he had never seen Kyle so disheveled before. He was always dressed immaculately, always wearing the best, his hair and beard always perfectly groomed, but, here he was smelling like cigarettes and booze, his shirt wide open, and an intense look on his handsome face.

He swallowed hard and tried to think of what to say. He couldn’t lie, that would just make things worse for him… “I was…um…smoking pot with my friend Kenny… I didn’t think it was that big of a deal… I mean it’s legal and…I did it all the time before we met…” Stan stammered out.

Kyle frowned and shook his head. “I don’t care if something is legal or not, I don’t like the idea of you doing anything that clouds your head when I’m not around.” He said. “It doesn’t help that you were doing it with another man.” He said his voice turning into a growl at that.

Stan raised an eyebrow at that. “You mean Kenny? Kenny is my best friend; we weren’t going to do anything…” He said, deciding it would be wise to keep it to himself that they had slept together before. He felt his eyes go wide when he started to realize what was going on. Was Kyle Broflovski billionaire playboy…jealous? “K-Kyle…” He said, letting out a cry when he felt a large hand grab his wrist and his body hoisted up and pulled to the redhead’s chest.

“What did you call me? You know you are not to call me that, you call me Daddy because that is what I am to you.” Kyle snapped, gripping the brunette’s chin, forcing Stan to look up at him.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy…” The brunette managed to say, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist.

“I don’t want you drinking, smoking, do anything that could make you forget yourself. I especially don’t want you doing it with another man.” Kyle snapped. “I’m the only man you should lower your inhabitations with.”

“Y-You are the only man I do that with Daddy.” Stan said, wondering why exactly he was feeling so turned on at the moment. “I’m sorry… I won’t drink or smoke with anyone that isn’t you…” He said, feeling a finger press against his lips.

“I’ve heard enough. You’ve been bad and you need to be punished. If I don’t punish you you’ll never learn from your mistakes.” Kyle said, moving to run his hands down the brunette’s body until they stopped at the hem of his little pleated skirt. He quickly slid his hands under the skirt and grabbed onto the full ass that was being hidden under it. “This ass…this belongs to me.” He breathed out, giving it a good squeeze. “And I’ll do what I want with it.” He said, gently pushing the brunette onto the bed and watching as his skirt flew up and he let out a surprised squeak. “Tell Daddy who you belong to.” He demanded, starting to undo his leather belt.

“Yow own me Daddy…only you…” Stan said, his voice shaking a bit as he watched the older man come towards the bed with a belt in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen but he saw Kyle sit down next to him on the bed and grab him, putting him over his lap so his ass was in the air. When his skirt was pushed up and his panties were pulled down he realized what was going to happen. “Daddy no! Please…don’t use a belt…it will hurt…” Stan cried out, feeling a large hand grab one of his ass cheeks and give it a squeeze.

“You don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Princess.” Kyle said. “Now, I think ten swats will help you remember how a proper little girl should behave.” He said simply.


	12. Pillow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets punished for being bad and also receives some rather shocking news from Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for strong sexual content and spanking*~
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are all highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! <3

Stan never expected himself to be in this position at nineteen years old. Yes, he imagined he would be doing some stupid shit, partying, messing around with people and having sex, but, he had never would have imagined he would be bent over the lap of a famous billionaire wearing a short pleated skirt and getting spanked with a belt for being bad.

He found himself wriggling on the older man’s lap as the Italian leather belt struck his bare ass cheeks the first time. He let out a cry of pain, but, to his surprise, it didn’t really hurt…it stung…but…it was also kinda…hot? He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, he had never been ‘punished’ before. He let another cry escape his lips when the belt was brought down on his ass again.

“Tell Daddy you’re sorry for acting so irresponsibly.” Kyle demanded, allowing the belt to fall down on Stan again. “He gives you everything you could ever want and you turn around and do this without him knowing? That will not stand.” He growled, tangling his free hand in Stan’s dark locks.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy!” Stan cried out, tears now running down his cheeks. “I-I’ll never…do it again without…asking…” He promised, feeling Kyle’s erect cock pressing against his stomach. So, the redhead was seriously getting off on this? He felt like he was being stabbed by that thing! He had to think about this intelligently. If Kyle thought this was hot, maybe he should just…play into it? That would make the older man happy and it might even mean some rather hot sex for him.

“Oh…Daddy…” The brunette moaned, letting little cries escape his lips as the belt continued to strike him. “I-I’m going to be so sore! I…won’t be able to sit down!” He cried out.

“You’re going to be so sore Princess…not just because of this…but because of the fucking I’m going to give you afterwards.” Kyle purred his voice turning from a growl into a sensual husk. “You want that Baby? You want Daddy to wreck that tight little hole of yours? Teach you a lesson you’ll remember so you won’t be so naughty again?”

“If it makes you happy Daddy…then yes… I just want to…make up for all the bad things I’ve done!” Stan cried out, letting another cry escape when the belt was brought down on his poor red ass. He had noticed Kyle was starting to go easier on him. Apparently Daddy became a pushover when you just gave him what he wanted.

Kyle smirked a bit and with one last smack to that plump ass that he loved so much he threw the belt aside and gently rested a large hand on one of the swollen ass cheeks. “Remember this next time you want to be bad.” He whispered in the brunette’s ear. “It doesn’t matter how cute you make yourself up for Daddy, he’s still going to put you in your place.” He purred. In one swift motion he pushed Stan off of his lap and onto his large bed, watching in delight as the brunette cried out in surprise and his little skirt flew up, flashing Kyle. It was even more salivating to see Stan blush and attempt to push the skirt down to hide himself.

“Oh, now you want to act all demure? Daddy isn’t about to fall for that act. Your punishment isn’t over yet.” The redhead said with a smirk watching as Stan squirmed as he crawled on top of him.

“D-Daddy... Please be gentle…it hurts…” Stan pleaded, feeling the aching from the spanking he had received.

Kyle just laughed and shook his head, working on undoing his pants and throwing them aside, now only clad in his grey boxer brief sporting a rather impressive bulge. “Nuh-uh Sweetheart, punishments aren’t suppose to be fun.” He said, spreading Stan’s legs open and flipping the little skirt up. His panties were already off and Kyle was more than pleased to see the brunette was enjoying what was happening, if his hard on was any evidence.

“You know, Daddy had some wonderful news he wanted to share with you tonight, he had planned this whole romantic evening, candle light dinner, bubble bath, champagne, the whole works just to tell you. But, you had to be bad, get high, act like a little slut, and make Daddy push back all the nice things he had planned for you so he could punish you instead.” Kyle said, licking his lips as he moved to pull his underwear down, letting his erection breathe freely.

“W-What…are you going to do to me?” Stan asked, rather curious at this point. The spankings had been surprising, yet rather thrilling, so, he was actually a little excited to see what the older man had in store for him.

“Oh Darling, I said what I was going to do earlier, I’m going to wreck you.” Kyle said, lining himself up with the brunette’s entrance.

“W-Wait! Aren’t you going to prepare me first!?” Stan cried out in shock.

“Only good girls get prepared by Daddy.” Kyle said simply. “We both know you have been anything but a good girl, Princess.” He purred, moving to slip his fingers in his mouth and suck on them a little. He didn’t want to actually rip and hurt Stan, so, he would at least give him a little preparation, he wasn’t a monster after all. He slowly pushed a finger into his lover, hearing him moan and arch his back. He only allowed it to be in for a few moments, not wanting to make it too easy on Stan. He removed it and lined himself up, pressing into the brunette and letting out a groan when he felt the tight warmth clench around him.

“Ahhh!” Stan screamed, clenching his eyes closed when he felt Kyle push into him with barely any preparation. Kenny always use to tease him when they fucked, called him a Pillow Princess because he was so delicate. He always demanded to be properly prepared when he was having sex with a man…or that one time Wendy pegged him… It really didn’t help that Kyle was big and thick. Even when they had sex with proper preparation it felt like he was being split apart.

“Mngh…yeah…you feel that Baby? That’s Daddy filling you up like no other man can… That’s him…reminding you where your place is…” Kyle purred, starting to pick the pace up a bit as Stan continued to scream and writhe underneath him. “Now…tell Daddy you’re sorry… Beg me to forgive you.”

Stan was having a hard time keeping it together. Kyle being so rough was hot, it hurt, but it also felt good at the same time, honestly, he couldn’t explain it. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he let a strangled moan escape his lips. “I-I’m…so…sorry….D-Daddy!” He cried out, tears clouding his vision as he felt large hands grip his hands over his head, pinning him to the bed. God this was fucking hot! “P-Please…don’t be mad at me… Don’t…stop being my Daddy! I need you!” He said, letting out a loud moan as he wrapped his legs around Kyle’s waist. He wished he could hold onto the man, but, his arms were still being pinned to the bed by the older man.

Kyle couldn’t help but smile a little. Having someone tell him they needed him…was something… He didn’t have any kids, he had no wife, his romantic partners in the past had come and gone, but Stan…he was something… Hearing those pretty lips he loved kissing begging him to stay, telling him he needed him, was pulling him out of his anger. “Daddy needs you too Baby, he isn’t going anywhere.” He promised, leaning down to press a hot kiss to the brunette’s lips.

Kyle felt himself getting rather close, the spanking had really done a number on him, God, he hadn’t even had to take his little blue pill to get hard! Where had this kid been his whole life!? He grunted a bit as he continued to push in and out of Stan’s tight little hole. “F-Fuck…you feel so good Baby… Daddy has never had a better fuck thank you…” He moaned, closing his eyes as he felt himself getting close.

Stan could feel the bed shaking as the older man continued to slam in and out of him. He had never had sex this rough before but damn if it didn’t feel good! He wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow! He’d probably have to skip class… “D-Daddy! I-I’m…so close!” He cried out.

“No Baby, you aren’t coming…till I finish…” Kyle breathed out, picking the pace up a bit more as he felt cum start to leak out. He managed to pin both arms to the bed with one hand and slip his other arm underneath Stan, forcing him up and forcing his dick in as far as it could. “Be happy…I’ll even let you come…after you’ve been so bad…” He said, rocking back and forth before finding himself coming, letting his seed release deep inside of the brunette.

Poor Stan was barely hanging in at that point. Feeling Kyle come inside of him was bringing him over the edge and all he wanted to do was scream the older man’s name in ecstasy and coming all over the expensive sheets. “P-Please!” He cried out, feeling the redhead finish coming. “P-Please Daddy! I-I’m sorry! I’ll…never be bad again! Please let me come!” He begged, his blue eyes clenched shut and his cheeks red.

Kyle wanted to punish his baby further, but, seeing him underneath him barely holding it together was making him feel merciful. “Okay Princess…you did a good job getting fucked, I’ll let you come.” He said, giving a few more thrusts and smirking when Stan screamed and came over the sheets. Once the brunette was done he pulled out and rolled off of the college student. He glanced over to see Stan was still trying to collect himself.

“Did Daddy teach you a lesson? Next time you’ll think before you misbehave.” Kyle said, pressing a tender kiss to the brunette’s forehead.

“Y-Yes Daddy…” Stan managed to say, letting out a cry of pain as he tried to sit up. His poor ass was already sore as hell!

~*~*~*~

Stan had enjoyed a nice warm bath after the punishment he had endured. Kyle had been kind enough to carry him to the tub and place him in it. He was so sore it was hard to even walk. He was having trouble getting out and wrapping a towel around his body.

He bit his lower lip as he emerged from the bathroom, the plush white towel clinging to his damp skin. He could see Kyle on the bed, talking on the phone and completely nude.

“Yes that would be fine; I’d need a designer to make him something to wear though.” Kyle said into the phone. “Yes Heidi, I am going to take him. I want you to contact the Mole and make an appointment…” He said, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration. “I know he is busy but he will make time for me. If he tries to give you that artist bullshit just offer him more money.” He said into the phone, leaning back against the pillow and watching as Stan slowly made his way over to the bed. “Just make it happen and call me with the appointment time.” He said, hanging the phone up.

“Enjoy your bath, Darling? You’re going to be quite sore tomorrow.” Kyle said with a smirk, watching as Stan slowly sat on the bed, hissing in pain.

“It helped a little…” Stan said with a groan. “I really just want to go to sleep. You really…wore me out Daddy…” He admitted with a yawn.

“Sleep is fine but first I have something I want to tell you.” Kyle said, looking at his baby. “Even though you were quite bad today, Daddy still wants to spoil you. You’re so lucky to have such a nice Daddy taking care of you.” He said, gently caressing Stan’s moist cheek. “I was invited to the Met Gala as an honorary chair person and I intend to take you as my date.”

Stan felt his jaw drop at that. The Met Gala was this huge thing that was on television and in all the fashion magazines! Wendy had been obsessed with it when they were dating. “W-What!? You mean that…fancy party in New York!?” He said, putting a hand over his mouth. “Isn’t that like…super exclusive…”

“Well of course it is Princess, but, you’re forgetting who your Daddy is.” Kyle said simply. “I had Heidi call up Christophe to make a gown for you. You may be familiar with him, he mostly goes by the Mole or some nonsense, but, he’s the best designer in the fashion world right now.”

Stan honestly didn’t know what to say. The Met Gala? That meant he would be on Kyle’s arm for a huge party…a party that was highly publicized… It would be the first time he and Kyle would be out together in public!


	13. The Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes Stan to meet with the famous French fashion designer, The Mole, to design an outfit for the Met Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading <3
> 
> (sorry for short chapter! next chapter will be longer!)

Stan held onto Kyle’s arm as they walked into a rather fancy and lavish studio. The whole place was white, the floors, the walls, the furniture, honestly, it was a bit intimidating. Today they were meeting with some French designer who went by the Mole. He was apparently the talk of the town and notoriously difficult to get an appointment with, but, Kyle’s money spoke loudly and they were able to get squeezed in. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go to Dillards or something… When he suggested that Kyle had laughed for what felt like an hour.

The weird French ambiance music made Stan feel even more unnerved. It felt like he wasn’t meant to be here, like, he had walked into a place that he couldn’t even afford to breathe in.

“Don’t be nervous, Darling, this will be fun. You are going to get a custom made couture piece from the Mole himself; hardly anyone can even say that.” Kyle said with a smile, pressing a comforting kiss to the brunette’s cheek.

“Is he going to make your outfit too?” Stan asked, being led into the waiting room that was still completely white, but, large photos of different couture fashion were hanging on the wall. He sat next to the redhead on a plush couch and looked at him. God, Kyle looked so handsome today, wearing those dark brown slacks and forest green button up shirt. He was always in awe at how Kyle always managed to look so suave and put together, almost like it came second nature to him. It took him hours to get ready, especially ready in the way Kyle preferred him to look.

Kyle just shook his head. “Oh no, wouldn’t look good for us to both be outfitted by the same designer, especially at the Meta Gala. I’ve already contacted Tom Ford to make my suit.” He explained, motioning for Stan to hand him his purse. “Sweetheart, don’t put your purse on the floor, it’s improper.” He informed.

“Sorry Daddy…” Stan said, smiling a little when Kyle gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“It’s okay Princess, you’re still learning.” Kyle said, looking around the waiting room. “I hope they don’t keep us waiting much longer.” He grumbled, watching as a blond man in a well tailored suit came out.

“Mister Broflovski, so nice to see you, sorry about the bit of a wait, Christophe has been very busy today, but, he is excited to speak with you and your little…friend here.” He said in a posh British accent, raising a brow at the young brunette clad in a short little white sundress.

“Yes yes, artists are always taking their sweet time on things.” Kyle said, helping Stan up. The brunette was wearing a rather high pair of Loubouton heels today and he was still stumbling around in them, last thing he needed was for Stan to fall or twist his ankle.

“Well, he is high in demand, the most sought after designer in the world, I’m sure you can understand that. Consider it an honor he made time for…” The blond man trailed off and looked over at Stan.

“Oh! Um…Stan, my name is Stan.” The brunette said, not exactly liking the attitude of this guy. He was so…stuck up; he could at least pretend he wasn’t looking down on him.

“The Mole should consider it an honor to be working for me considering how much I’m paying him for this dress.” Kyle said simply. “What is your name?” He asked the blond.

“You can just call me Gregory.” He said, before looking at Stan. “And please, I don’t go by Greg, only Gregory, I couldn’t imagine being so common with my name like you Stan. I’m surprised you don’t go by Stanley.”

Stan tried his hardest not to just roll his eyes. “Just prefer Stan, nothing to look into.” He said, being led into a studio where a man with messy brown hair dressed all in black was smoking a cigarette and scrolling through images on a tablet.

“Christophe, Mister Broflovski and his little friend are here.” Gregory said, his voice sounding rather bored as he moved to go over towards a desk and sitting down, looking rather bored as he turned to look at his phone.

Christophe nodded his head and went over to the couple. He blew out some smoke, causing the brunette to cough and the older redheaded man to look annoyed. “Ah yes, _Monsieur_ Broflovski, nice to meet you.” He said in a very thick French accent. “And this must be your…pet…” He added, moving to look the young brunette up and down. “Very lovely, what is your name _petit oiseau?”_

Stan didn’t know how to react. The French designer was now circling him with a shark, looking at him from all angles and making little comments under his breath in his native tongue. He reeked of cigarettes and cologne, almost making Stan nauseous.

“It’s…Stanley…Stan Marsh…” He managed to say, watching as Christophe stopped right in front of him and picked up his hand, taking it slowly up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“It is very nice to meet you, you are…lovely.” Christophe said, letting go of the brunette’s hand only when he heard an angry cough coming from behind him. “So, you are the one who has managed to catch the eye of Kyle _oui_? I can see why.” He added, looking back at Kyle when he practically felt the glare shooting into the back of his head.

“So, you want me to make this beautiful creature a gown for the Met Gala?” The Frenchman said simply.

“Yes, that’s why we’re here, that’s why I’m paying you all this money.” Kyle said, already sounding annoyed and tired of the designer. He really didn’t appreciate how this guy was looking at **his** baby.

“Of course, of course, well, it would certainly be an honor to have Stanley here wear one of my creations.” Christophe said, turning back to Stan. “You, my Darling, could even be one of my muses. You have such a simplistic beauty to you, so young, so full of life, so… _magnifique_.”

“Uh…thanks?” Stan said, looking around like he was being filmed for some prank show. It was weird enough a guy like Kyle was his sugar daddy, but, having a world famous designer saying he was gorgeous and he wanted to make him a muse was…fucking crazy… Were all rich people this weird?

Kyle just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s great and all, but, can we get down to getting this damn outfit created? I don’t have time to just be hanging around like some bohemian…” He snapped, shaking his head.

“Art takes time; it is a living, breathing thing that needs to be born, just like a child.” Christophe said simply, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it up. “But, unlike a child, art doesn’t run off with your favorite maid to Las Vegas to work as a day trader.”

“What…?” Stan said, before looking over at Kyle who just shook his head as to say it was best not to ask.

“The theme this year is Fairytale Fantasy, so, I want something that will make my little princess here look like the actual princess he is.” Kyle said, ignoring the Mole’s ramblings. God he hated artists! They always spoke like they had this deep meaning of life figured out when you knew it was all just a bunch of self indulgent bullshit.

“Ah yes, a pure maiden, a princess who needs saving from a tower, the innocent and virginal creature that bathes in moonlight and gives off an ethereal aura.” Christophe mused, snapping his fingers and causing Gregory to come over to hand him his tablet. “I can see it now…a very light pink gown, lots of bows, tulle, lace, silk, extremely effeminate. We can design it after the princess who is being held captive and longs for love and freedom.” He said, starting to sketch as he spoke.

“That idea does sound rather appealing.” Kyle said, glancing over at Stan. “You are my little princess after all, and I adore you in pink, you look so cute in it, so…deliciously innocent. In fact, it gave me an idea how I want my outfit to be designed.” He said with a smile, hooking an arm around Stan’s slim waist.

“What do you want your outfit to look like, Daddy?” Stan decided to ask after a few moments.

Kyle just chuckled a bit. “Your prince charming of course, Darling.”


	14. Prince Charming and His Fair Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan prepare to go to the Met Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan sighed a little as he had been cooped up in the Four Seasons presidential suites for hours. They had flown into New York late last night on a Zambezzi private jet. He had barely gotten any sleep and now instead of running around New York City and exploring the shops, bars, and galleries, he was preparing for the world famous Met Gala. He really never felt like he was going to be in this situation, preparing to go to a party where people spent thousands and thousands of dollars on their couture outfits and hobnobbing with celebrities. Kyle had flown Christophe and Bebe with them to make sure Stan was dressed and made up properly.

Bebe noticed Stan was squirming. The poor thing had been sitting around all day getting ready. She had to admit Stan was naturally beautiful; she didn’t need to even put that much makeup on him. But, Stan’s whole outfit was a fairytale princess so she wanted to make sure he looked the part. Lots of soft pink tones, lots of pastel colors, lots of glitter (which Stan had argued adamantly against).

“You look gorgeous.” Bebe cooed, holding a mirror up so Stan could see. “The white eyeliner really made your blue eyes pop! They look so big! You look like an innocent maiden; Kyle is going to love this. Once we get you in your dress, you’ll look like you came out of a story book.”

Stan looked at himself in the mirror and was a bit surprised. Yes, he looked very sweet, innocent, and feminine, it was really hard to believe it was him… He really never considered himself a very feminine looking person, but, ever since he had been with Kyle he had discovered he had a feminine side…a very feminine side. He actually found himself smiling a little, yeah, he would admit it, he looked good. “How much hairspray did you put in my hair?” Stan decided to ask, gently touching his teased up black locks.

“Well, I wanted to give it a little more femininity to it. Have you ever considered growing your hair out?” Bebe asked, picking up some light pink and white silk flowers and weaving them into the brunette’s dark locks.

“Not really… I really was never super feminine before meeting Kyle. I mean, I date guys but, I mostly always just wore like…regular guy clothes, jeans, and shirts, whatever. I always had my hair cut short; I don’t think I would look good with long hair. I don’t think I could deal with it to be honest.” He admitted. “My ex-girlfriend had super long hair and I don’t know how it didn’t drive her crazy.” Stan said, keeping his hold on the mirror as Bebe finished up.

“Well, I think you would look gorgeous with any kind of hairstyle. You’re so lucky, you’re a natural beauty, no wonder Kyle is so enamored with you.” Bebe cooed. “I mean Kyle sees himself as your prince charming; I think he really has a thing for you.” She added with a giggle.

Stan blushed a little at that. “I think you’re looking way too much into this Bebe, I’m his like…fuck toy…that’s about it.” He said, clearing his throat a bit as the door open and Christophe made his way into the room without a room, carrying a large garment bag.

“Ah, there is my _petit oiseau_.” Christophe said with a smile as he came over to the brunette and took one of his small hands in his. “You looking ravishing as always, but, you will look simply perfect in the gown I created for you. A true masterpiece that will show the world your virginal beauty and make that… _connard_ Broflovski happier than he has ever been.” He said, pressing a kiss to the back of each of the delicate hands belonging to the brunette.

“Virginal?” Stan said, raising a brow. He could be called a lot of things but one of them definitely wasn’t virginal.

“Shh, not another word from your lovely lips let us get you ready. I want to make sure you look like pure perfection.” The designer said, placing a finger to his lips and helping the brunette stand up from the chair he was sitting in.

Bebe smiled a bit. “Oh Stan, I can’t wait to see you when you’re all done! I’m going to go help Kyle right now, but, I have to see you before you leave.” She said, giving the brunette a little wave as she made her way out of the suite to go see her boss.

“That girl, she did a good job on you, your face looks even lovelier than usual, and your hair matches my creation perfectly.” Christophe said, moving to unzip the garment bag and hold up his creation. “Voila!” He exclaimed, holding up the dress so Stan could see it.

It was a rather beautiful piece, befitting a princess. The gown was made out of a light pink tulle and lace, the sweetheart styled bodice was extremely intricate in its design hosting a flourish of a rose pattern to the ruched material. The full tulle sleeves fell off the shoulders, giving an air of innocence and fragility, the wispy skirt cut short in the front but having a long train in the back, giving it a more modern look. The whole piece was a work of art, looking like Christophe had stolen the ethereal gown right out of a fantasy novel.

“It’s…beautiful…” Stan said in awe. He really still wasn’t sure how he felt about dressing in drag, but, the art major in him could really appreciate the pure beauty of the gown. “Is this really for me? How much did this cost?” He asked, looking over at Christophe.

“Oh _ma chere_ , you really don’t want to know.” Christophe said when the brunette asked the price of the gown. “Besides, your _beau_ has enough money to throw around that it didn’t even hurt him.” He said, before pulling out a shoe box. “We cannot forget your feet, now can we, Cinderella?” He said with a smile. “I wanted to show off your lovely legs, that is why the front of the skirt is cut shorter than the back, but, I had to design a pair of heels that would fit the whole ensemble.”

Stan took the box and opened it up, his eyes going wide at the contents inside. It really was just as gorgeous as the gown. Satin and leather heels in silver that would wind up his legs encrusted with crystals. They looked rather tall and Stan hoped he would be able to walk in them.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Christophe said, pushing Stan towards the bathroom so he could change.

~*~*~

Kyle looked in the floor length mirror and dusted himself off as he finished getting ready. His outfit was not going to be as eye catching as Stan’s, but, he still looked devastatingly handsome. A dark blue Tom Ford suit created just for him by the man himself that was well fitted. He made sure to have some extra touches added to match Stan in his maiden outfit, gold cufflinks, gold buttons, and he even had some faux medals created that hung on his chest.

He checked put on his Rolex and glanced over to the box on the bed. He had bought Stan a necklace to wear with his gown. The little brunette really was something; he still didn’t know what to make of him. When he first sought Stan out he just wanted a sugar baby, a play thing, but, he didn’t like the way his heart yearned for him how he found himself missing him while he was at work… That wasn’t what this was supposed to be.

He hadn’t ever considered himself a man who could find love; he was too busy in other things to even bother. Sure, he had sex, he had lovers, but he never considered himself in love with them. He sighed, running fingers through his short red locks. He really had to get a handle on himself. Stan was his sugar baby that was it…right?

Fuck he didn’t want to think about this right now, he didn’t want them to be late for this. He was going to have to sort this mess out another time and remind himself what Stan was…just a plaything.

He was straightening his tie when the door opened.

“Mister Broflovski, Stan is all done.” Bebe said with a smile. “The Mole is just finishing up the final touches but, he looks gorgeous.” She said with a grin, clapping her hands together. She had to admit her boss looked rather stunning himself. It wasn’t hard to see why Kyle got so much attention. He was tall, handsome, and knew how to carry himself. It was a wonder the man wasn’t married yet, but, she supposed he enjoyed his bachelor lifestyle.

Kyle nodded his head and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Wonderful, let’s go check on Cinderella then.” He said, running fingers through his well trimmed beard and making his way out of the suite, following behind Bebe.

He didn’t like how his heart was thumping out of his chest in anticipation, how he was so excited to see his little princess…

He sat on the couch inside the suite while Bebe ran off to fetch Stan. He looked down at his watch and sighed. Why had he even asked Stan to come with him to this event!? Usually he would have taken some model or actress; he had never taken a sugar baby to something like this! This was just opening the door for trouble and he knew it.

The redhead tapped his nails on the couch arm as he heard some rustling coming from the bedroom. Before he knew it, Bebe was coming out with the Mole, both looking very pleased with themselves.

“Monsieur Broflovski, I think you are going to be very pleased with the vision of loveliness that is about to be bestowed on you. I dare say this dress…is my greatest work. Your pet has inspired me, I dare say, I have found my muse.” Christophe gushed.

“Yeah that’s great, can we just get on with this.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t have time for this assholes rambling.

Bebe smiled as she opened the door and moved to help Stan out, who was still a little uneasy on the heels he was wearing.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful!?” Bebe cooed, looking over at the brunette.

Kyle looked up from his watch and nearly felt his jaw drop to the ground and his eyes pop out of his head. Good Lord! He couldn’t help but find himself taking the brunette in like he would a work of art, starting from the bottom and letting his eyes wander up to the top. The way his little princess looked so nervous, how he was wringing his hands together and not being able to look at him, added to the fantasy of Stan being a sweet virginal maiden…his sweet virginal maiden all dolled up in pink.

He found himself getting up from his seat and making his way over to Stan, ignoring the comments Christophe and Bebe were hurling at him. He didn’t care; all he cared about right now was the angel standing before him. Even with Stan in heels he still towered over him. He moved to grab delicate hands in his and brought the knuckles up to his lips, pressing soft kisses to them.

“You look breathtaking.” Kyle said softly, moving to use his free hand to gently grip the brunette’s chin so big blue eyes would look into his.

“You…really think so? I…I’m kinda freaking out at the idea of going to this big party, you know? Like…theirs gonna be actual celebrities there.” Stan said, before finding his eyes going wide at sudden soft lips pressing against his.

“Darling, no one is going to give a single care about them the moment they see you.” Kyle said after pulling away. He moved his hand to caress the brunette’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.” He admitted, causing Stan to go bright red.

“You look very handsome yourself.” Stan said, smiling a little as he hesitantly placed a hand on the billionaire’s broad chest. “Like my…prince charming.” He said, looking away after he let those words leave his lips. “Ugh, that sounded really stupid…didn’t it? I’m sorry…” He said, before finding strong arms wind around his waist and pull him close.

“Didn’t sound stupid in the least, Princess.” Kyle said, leaning in to press another kiss to the brunette’s lips. He had nearly forgotten about the gift he had bought for Stan thanks to being so gobsmacked by his appearance.

“Before we leave, I have a little something for you, to complete your outfit.” Kyle said, opening up a large box and showing the brunette what he had bought for him. It was a rather magnificent, another Cartier piece that he had custom ordered. It was made of precious platinum and had diamonds dripping down like rain drops. He smiled and plucked it out of the box, moving to go behind Stan and place it around his neck. “Perfection.” He purred.

“Oh…Daddy…it’s beautiful…” Stan said, looking in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. The necklace was beautiful but looked extremely expensive. He hated to think how much this whole outfit had cost Kyle…

“You make it beautiful.” Kyle said softly, offering Stan his arm. “We should get going, the gala starts in an hour and we have to walk the red carpet to even get in. I had Butters drive the limo around so we can easily get in with no one bothering us.” He said, holding his little princess close as he glanced back at Bebe and Christophe.

“Good work.” Was all he said before leading the brunette out of the suite, smiling at how Stan held onto his arm.

Tonight was going to be memorable than any other gala he had ever attended. Leave it to some stoner college student to really fuck up his whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Met gala, but, if you;re interested in Stan's look, well, check this out!
> 
> The dress, i had it cut short in the front so it deviates a little from the inspired look
> 
> https://joanneflemingdesign.com/2017/12/blush-tulle-romantic-wedding-gown/?fbclid=IwAR3hfDuXJv6hUFyCxU-Mi2BjCaAa9tujeNwTUkQyyRRKAD6LsUwTOIRDxCw
> 
> The shoes
> 
> https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/rene-caovilla-beaded-crystal-ankle-wrap-sandals-prod221760111?childItemId=NMX4NY1_&navpath=cat000000_cat000141_cat47190746_cat13410734&page=0&position=36&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_01862c052c8e99b563562e33a5857371_vKJgavFjUZA9oAZrexXHSKuI9RumV-BLwn2nF93d.jsession
> 
> The necklace
> 
> https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/necklaces/diamond-collection/hp700147-classic-diamonds-necklace.html
> 
> Can you tell I love designing outfits??


	15. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle walk the red carpet for the Met Gala and are met with many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!!
> 
> Happy reading!! <3
> 
> (Also for those reading But I'm a Football Player, last few chapters will be out soon!)

Sitting in the limo next to Kyle heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art felt like he was in some weird kind of dream, honestly, his whole strange relationship with the redhead felt like a dream. He was just some stoner from a small town in Colorado and now he was sitting in a couture dress that cost more than the house he grew up in and heading towards an exclusive party for the rich and famous. The billionaire’s large hand was resting on his thigh and for once, he noticed, Kyle wasn’t on the phone yelling at someone.

“Excited?” Kyle asked, breaking Stan out of his thoughts.

“Yeah…but mostly nervous.” Stan admitted, hearing Kyle chuckle.

“You have nothing to be nervous about. I have a feeling you’re going to be the belle of the ball.” The redhead said, moving his arm so it was wrapping around Stan’s shoulders, holding him close. “I’m going to make sure I stay close by you all night, I promise, don’t need some pervert getting ideas that anyone but me can touch you.”

Stan found himself smiling a little. “You’re pretty possessive of me.”

“Well of course Darling, you’re my baby, I’m the one who spoils you, and, I like to think, in a way, I’m the only man who will ever own you.” Kyle said with a smirk, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s graceful neck. “My little princess all dolled up in silk and diamonds, just like you were always meant to be.” He said, moving up to press a tender kiss to the brunette’s rosy cheek. “You might not have known it, but, you’ve always been made for the finer things: diamonds, furs, gold, and those are things I can happily give you.” He purred, gently picking up the brunette’s hand and pressing a few kisses to the back of it.

“Daddy…” Stan said, blushing a bit. “I really don’t need those things… Honestly…” He said, feeling himself smile softly when he felt the older man hold him close, gently running his fingers up and down his thigh.

“Hush, Little One, I know you don’t need them, but, that isn’t the point, I want to give them to you because you’re worth it. Seeing my beautiful baby dripping in jewels gives me so much satisfaction.” Kyle admitted, looking out the window and seeing the MET was coming up. “I just don’t want you to be nervous or intimidated; you have a right to be there, just like everyone else.” Kyle said with a kind smile.

Stan smiled a little. “Well…I appreciate that, but, I don’t know if that’s how I’m truly going to feel.” He said, having a tough time picking up his phone and texting on it with the manicured nails he was now sporting. He promised Kenny he would send him pictures of all the celebrities that would be at the gala. “So, are we going to be taking a back entrance in so no one sees us?” He asked. That was what they usually did. Kyle hated the paparazzi and whenever they went out he always had Butters or Heidi call and make sure they a secluded way in.

Kyle smiled a little and laughed. “Not this time Sweetheart. The Met Gala is all about being seen and that is exactly what we are going to do. We’re going to walk the red carpet and you’re going to smile all pretty for the photos they will take of us.”

Stan was rather taken aback by that. Pictures, there were going to be pictures taken of them…together? “Daddy…are you really okay with people seeing us together? I mean…I thought I was…you know…something you had hidden away…” He said, not really understanding what was going on.

The redhead shook his head. “I know that’s what its seemed like, and, truth be told, that’s what it was suppose to be in the beginning, but, Stan, I’ve realized that you are someone who needs to be shown off. People need to know you belong to me.” Kyle said with a grin.

“But…what about all the questions?” Stan decided to ask.

“I’ll always have people hurling questions and accusations at me; it’s just part of the fame. It would be worse if some weasel with a camera caught us together and plastered it all over the internet. Best way to beat them is to just come out with it yourself.” Kyle said. “Besides, I’m not ashamed of you Princess.”

“You…really mean that, Daddy?” The brunette asked blue eyes wide. It had been a few months since they had been together, and, he always just assumed he was a plaything for the billionaire, this was the first time he felt like he was something more than just a fucktoy.

“I do, Baby.” Kyle said, stopping himself from saying anything more. No, he had already gotten too attached, too emotionally invested; he really couldn’t allow himself to fall even deeper. The last time he allowed himself to fall for someone it ended badly… He just couldn’t go through that again.

Kyle shook his head, getting out of his thoughts and looking over at Stan as their limo was now in line to present them. “Now, listen, you’re going to get some questions from different reporters, just answer them the best as you can, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” He explained.

Stan just nodded his head not really know what else to do. Well, this was great; he felt like he was going to have a panic attack and everyone was going to have pictures of him freaking out. He felt the limo come to a stop and looked out to see people lining the red carpet. Cameras were snapping, flashes were going off, and reporters interviewing people. He could tell the fairytale theme was prominent, everything was decorated with crystals and castles, hell, he was pretty sure he saw someone walk by in a dress that looked more like a carriage than anything else. Well at least this would be interesting to take in thanks to him being an art student. Maybe he could even get some extra credit off of this!

Butters quickly got out of the limo and made his way over to open the door for them. “Have fun.” He said, mostly to Stan.

“Thanks…” Stan said softly, feeling Kyle grab his hand and help him out of the car. He quickly latched onto the older man’s arm, not wanting to fall over thanks to his tall heels or his nerves getting the best of him. Kyle was leading him towards the red carpet, and, before he knew it, they were in the thick of it.

Cameras were going off, people were whispering to each other, and reporters were furiously writing down notes.

They started walking slowly down the carpet, stopping the middle to pose for photos. Kyle seemed like a natural, knowing exactly what to do with his hands, but Stan was having a harder time. In order to not look like a total fool he managed to just hold onto Kyle’s arm with one hand and rest his other hand on his hip, praying to God he wasn’t sporting that demented smile he got when he forced a grin.

“Mister Broflovski! Who is that on your arm?” One of the reporters asked, putting a microphone in their faces as cameras went off.

Kyle smiled and looked down at Stan. Poor thing looked overwhelmed by everything that was happening around them. He would field this question. “This is Stan, he’s my lover.” He said simply, causing Stan’s blue eyes to go wide.

This of course caused quite the stir among the reporters. Quickly they started to pull out voice recorders, video cameras, lights flashing, Stan was almost blinded by all the lights. He was still trying to process what the hell Kyle had just said when he felt cameras and microphones stuck in his face.

“How did you and Kyle meet?” One reporter asked.

“What do you do for a living!?” Another asked.

“Your gown is gorgeous! Who created it for you?” A woman asked, taking interest in the ethereal pink maiden gown the mysterious brunette was wearing.

“How old are you, you look rather young…” One more said, causing Stan to shift in his heels.

Stan honestly didn’t even know how to go about this, he looked over to Kyle who just gave him a nod. “Um…I’m a college student at CU Denver, my dress was made by The Mole, and, I’m…um…nineteen…” He said, hearing people really start becoming a twitter when he said he was only nineteen. He didn’t answer the first question, how could he say that he met Kyle because he was up on some sugar baby website! That couldn’t look good for the billionaire!

Kyle smiled a little and laughed, making sure all eyes were on him as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “We met at his university. I was there doing a lecture and I saw him in the crowd, I just couldn’t resist myself.” He said, looking down at Stan fondly. “I saw those big blue eyes and I knew I had to meet him.” He said, causing more stir among the reporters.

“Mister Broflovski, are you okay with dating someone so much younger than you?” Another reporter decided to ask, causing Kyle to just wave his hand.

“He’s nineteen, I don’t think his age has anything to do with anything, he’s legal, we’re both consenting adults, I don’t see the problem.” Kyle said, holding onto Stan’s hand. “Besides, tonight isn’t about such questions, if you really want to ask more personal questions, go through my lawyer.” He said, brushing off the rest of the questions about Stan’s age as they posed for some more pictures.

“Stan, what are you studying in college? What do you plan on doing afterwards?” Another reporter asked.

Stan blushed a bit as Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close. “Oh…I’m a liberal arts major, and, as for afterwards…I don’t really know yet.” He answered; his cheeks still bright red as he tried to answer the questions.

“Kyle, how serious are you two, are you finally going to settle down?” A man asked, holding a mic up to the redhead.

“Well, that’s something I like to keep private, but, I promise, you’ll be the first to know.” Kyle said, looking down at Stan and smiling. “I think that’s enough questions for now, if you’ll excuse us, my date and I want to get inside and enjoy the gala. So, only pictures from this point forward and questions about the ensembles.” He said, before giving Stan another little squeeze. “Give the nice reporters a little wave, Darling.” He cooed, smiling when Stan did as he was told and gave a little wave.

“God…no wonder you hate them so much, they’re like vultures.” Stan said as they finally managed to walk away from the reporters. “It’s like, just shut up and take a picture.” He said, causing Kyle to laugh.

“If only it were that simple. They’re constantly looking for a story to sell, that’s all they care about.” Kyle said, before shaking his head. “But, let’s not worry about that right now, we’re here to have a good time. I want tonight to be special.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette’s plump lips.

Stan just closed his eyes as he gladly accepted the kiss. He really wanted to ask Kyle about his comments he had made about him stating he was his lover, but, perhaps that was best to wait till after the gala was over. Besides, what was the guy gonna say? He was his sugar baby? His fuck toy? No, the redhead was probably just protecting himself, and honestly, he couldn’t blame him.

**Elsewhere**

_“Welcome to Evening Entertainment. Tonight, we want to bring you a hot new story from the Met Gala! To tell us all about it we are going to go to our on scene reporter, Red.”_

“Hey Sharon! That stupid show you like is on!” Randy Marsh cried out from his seat on his worn in recliner. He took a sip of beer and leaned back in his chair. “Man, look at the rack on that one…” He said with glee as he watched some of the footage from the Met Gala. Really, he didn’t give a single shit about this stuff but Sharon liked it and he at least got to see some hot ladies.

Sharon made her way into the room and sat on the couch. “Look at all those gorgeous outfits; I wonder how much one of those costs?”

“Too fucking much, that’s how much.” Randy said simply.

_“Red here, I’m currently at the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the illustrious Met Gala! We’ve seen some gorgeous outfits and stars out tonight, but, one of the biggest stories that we’re currently tracking is with Zambezzi CEO, Kyle Broflovski.”_

Randy just rolled his eyes. “That guy seems like such a douche. Every fucking thing he comes out with he jacks up the price, no wonder he’s so damn rich! You know Sharon if my parents would have paid for me to go to some fancy schmancy school I could have been doing that.” He said, finishing off his first beer and opening another.

“Shh, I want to hear this.” Sharon chastised. Yes, she knew it was stupid, but, she just adored celebrity gossip, it helped her deal with small town life, and, her husband…

_“It seems like Mister Broflovski has brought a date with him and it seems pretty serious. According to the brief interview we were able to snag, his date is a nineteen year old college student.”_

“Wow! Guy is as old as I am and dating a fucking nineteen year old? What kind of cheap skank would be running around with him? Well…I mean he does have a shit ton of money…and I guess he’s not that bad looking…but still…can you imagine Sharon? That’s the same age as Stan.” Randy said, only to be sushed by his wife again.

_“This is a story we are going to be keeping a very close eye on, but, here are some pictures of the new couple, looking absolutely breathtaking in Tom Ford and a custom piece by The Mole himself!”_

The picture flashed on the screen and both Sharon and Randy narrowed their eyes a bit.

“Huh…that kinda looks like…” Sharon said, before laughing, no…that was impossible.

_“Lovely aren’t they? Even the age difference doesn’t seem to matter! Well, we can’t wait to find more about this mysterious Stan from UC Denver, or, Kyle Broflovski’s new arm candy.”_

Another picture flashed on the screen, this one, a closer shot.

That was when Randy spit out his beer and Sharon dropped her glass of wine.

“STANLEY!” Sharon screamed, watching as Randy stood from his chair.

“HOLY FUCKING HELL, STAAAAAAAAN!” Randy cried out as well, not believing what he was seeing. His only son was in drag, hanging off the arm of a man as old as his father, not to mention, a famous billionaire! 

The couple looked at each other with their mouths gaping open like fish. Before Sharon could even react Randy was ripping the house apart for his cell phone.


	16. You Have [17] New Voicemails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Sharon just want to get in touch with Stan. Kyle doesn't know what he wants and Stan doesn't know what he is to his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually working on a chapter update for But I'm a Football Player and Bonded but, I had so many people requesting the next chapter for this one. You always get what you want, don't you Helen (joking aside i'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so much)
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and kudos are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

**South Park**

“The fuck is this Sharon!? THE FUCK IS THIS!?” Randy cried out, his eyes glued to the television as he watched his son snuggled up to billionaire Kyle Broflovski who was the same fucking age as him! He didn’t even know how to process this information! Stan, his son, was in an expensive looking dress (that was damn lovely he would admit that) at the Met Gala!

“I don’t know Randy!” Sharon cried out, looking as baffled as her husband. “But…that’s Stan...I would recognize my baby anywhere.” She said, taking in a deep breath as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. “Last time I checked he was still dating Wendy…”

“Well, that doesn’t look like Wendy, Sharon!” Randy added, fumbling with his phone to try and call his son. He held it up to his ear and paced around the living room, his eyes still looking at the TV. He waited and waited only for his son’s phone to go to voice message.

_This is Stan Marsh, I’m not free right now, but leave me your name and number and I’ll call you back ASAP!_

“Stanley, it’s your father, Randy Marsh. Listen son, your mother and I were watching that stupid celebrity bull crap that she likes so much and I saw you on TV. STAN I SAW YOU ON TV WITH A RICH OLD GUY! WHAT IS GOING ON!? CALL ME BACK SON! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, CALL ME BACK IMMEDIATELY!” Before he could hang up Sharon snatched the phone from him.

“Honey, this is your mother, your father and I just want to know what is going on. We just saw you on television with Kyle Broflovski, the CEO of Zambezzi.” She said, hearing Randy crying out in the background that they just showed Stan and Kyle kissing. “Just…call us back as soon as you can Honey. We love you.” She hung up the phone and looked at her husband.

“We need to just…calm down…” She said. They knew their son was bisexual and they had no issues with him dating men or women, but, the thing that was concerning was he was on the arm of a notoriously famous businessman who was as old as Randy.

“CALM DOWN!?” Randy cried out before running around again. “Sharon, we need plane tickets! We need tickets to New York RIGHT NOW!”

**The Met Gala**

“I think I just saw Beyonce!” Stan cried out, smiling as Kyle led him around the museum where various celebrities were roaming around in their expensive couture outfits and talking amongst each other.

Kyle just laughed and shook his head. His little princess was adorable. Seeing Stan so bright eyed and astounded by everything was so refreshing. Stan wasn’t like the people here, he wasn’t a wealthy person who found all of this tiring and trite, this was a whole new experience for him. Those big blue eyes were just in awe of everything surrounding him. He remembered when he use to look at things like that, before he was so jaded, before everything became such a chore.

“Your dress is prettier than hers, though, I just think it’s because you’re the most gorgeous thing at this entire gala.” Kyle said with a smile. His smile grew when he saw the brunette blush softly and look away to try and hide it.

“I highly doubt I’m prettier than Beyonce…” Stan said, his voice squeaking a little.

“Well, to me you are.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “In that dress you make me feel like a prince who needs to save you from a tower.” He mused, taking in his lover looking like a fairytale maiden. That Christophe was a douchebag for sure, but, he would admit, he did a fantastic job on that gown.

That actually took Stan a little off guard. Kyle had often told him he was beautiful, attractive, but, this was the first time it sounded so…real. It was still hard to understand what he was to Kyle. He was just a sugar baby, but, being here right now, it felt like more than just that. He had to just be over thinking it.

“Do you mean that?” Stan decided to ask, looking up at the billionaire.

“Yes, I do, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Kyle said, taking the brunette’s hands in his. He cleared his throat a bit and looked around. Music had started and people were dancing. They were finally out of the eye of reporters. He knew the red carpet stunt he had pulled would be on the cover of every gossip magazine tomorrow, but, for tonight, he could focus on making it a fairytale. “Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?” He asked, holding his hand for the brunette. “I know every other man in this room would kill for the chance just to hold you for a few moments.” He said, bringing Stan’s hand up to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to the back of it.

Stan felt his cheeks grow red. Damn! Kyle was smooth as fuck! He wanted to let out a girly giggle and just melt into a puddle. He never thought he would be someone who would want to be equivocated to a princess or a maiden, but, here he was, happier than he had ever been. “I’d love to.” He said, finally finding his tongue. “I…don’t really know how to dance though…” He admitted softly.

“That’s okay, I can lead, you just hold onto me.” Kyle said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and holding him close. “Now…you just wrap your arms around my shoulders.” He instructed, helping Stan with his arm placement. He started to sway with Stan to the music, smiling a little when he felt how ridged the younger man was in his arms. “Darling, relax, its okay, just sway with me to the music.”

The music was soft and melodic, a piece Stan couldn’t exactly put his finger on, but, he was enjoying it. It really was a nice break from the pop music that had been playing previously. He let his body relax and did as the redhead said, soon enough he was flowing around with Kyle. He couldn’t help but notice people were looking at them, all eyes were on them. Cameras were going off and he could people whispering to each other as they danced. He tried to keep his mind off of that, right now, he just wanted to be with Kyle.

“What are we Daddy?” Stan asked, not being able to hold it back anymore as they continued to sway. “I mean…what do you want to be to me?” He asked, managing to look up at the older man and look him right in his striking green eyes.

Kyle laughed a little and shook his head. “Such a curious little thing, aren’t you?” He said in an amused tone. He leaned down so his lips were next to the brunette’s ears. “I want to be your prince charming.” He whispered, finishing that statement off by pressing a tender kiss to the crook of Stan’s neck.

Now that really caught Stan off guard. He found himself just blinking, searching for words to say. “And…what do you want me to be to you?” He managed to ask, feeling arms tighten around his waist when he asked that question. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he watched Kyle look down at him and stop moving around with him. “I-I’m sorry…” He said, thinking he had offended the man somehow. He did always mange to screw everything up.

Kyle just looked down at the brunette for a few moments, remaining silent. He took in a deep breath and felt the brunette tremble a little in his arms. He knew he could come off as rather intense…it was how he ran his business, he was ruthless, he was cunning, he wasn’t use to being soft… Sure he had been putting the charm on Stan as soon as they got here, but, charm was different than being vulnerable.

“I want you…to be the damsel in distress.” The redhead said, keeping his grip on the brunette’s waist. “I want to save you, be your prince charming, but, I also want to keep you locked away with all my beautiful things like a dragon.” He added. “I guess I haven’t really decided yet, hell, it might even be both.” He said before moving one hand to grip Stan’s chin. “I guess only time will tell.”

Stan didn’t know how to respond to that. He found himself being forced to look in Kyle’s green eyes. “I-I guess so…” He managed to say, not knowing what else to even say.

“Well, perhaps we can try finding out tonight…” Kyle said. “What do you think? We can go back to our hotel suite and I can…try making love to you instead of fucking you.” He purred, moving to run his hands down Stan’s back so they were resting on his ass. Thanks to the poofy dress his little princess was wearing, he couldn’t grab as much as he wanted, but, the way Stan blushed and looked like he was suppressing a giggle, was enough. “Would you like that Baby? We could get out of the public eye here and just be alone… I honestly hate galas like this, it’s draining…”

Tonight had been insane and now Kyle was talking about making love? It was all becoming very overwhelming paired with the environment he was in. He wasn’t exactly use to being surrounded by luxury and celebrities. He was about to answer when he heard his phone going off. He groped for his purse that was hanging around his shoulder and opened it up.

“Darling, phone calls can wait.” Kyle said, grabbing the brunette’s purse before Stan could grab the brand new uPhone he had just given him. “Right now the only thing you need to worry about is making Daddy happy.” He purred, licking his lips a bit as he held the purse away from the smaller brunette.


	17. The Night was Made for Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle spend the night together after the Met Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Strong Sexual Content Warnings~
> 
> This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be, but, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan was actually happy to be back at the suite. It was late and though he had an amazing night at the Met Gala, something he would never forget, and, even though that was like a dream come true, he liked a quiet night in more. Kyle had made it very clear he wanted to show him another side of him that he wanted to make love instead of fucking. They had fucked pretty often; it was, after all, what he was there for. He was a sugar baby, something pretty for Kyle to play around with. He was rather curious to see what Kyle was going to do...

He was sitting on the large bed, still dressed in his gown for the gala. He had managed to take his heels off and finally got to wiggle his toes again.

He had been thinking about the media coverage from the gala. They had been swarmed by reporters when they walked the red carpet, when they were dancing, and when they were leaving. Hell, they had been followed for miles before Butters actually lost them! It was insane! He couldn’t believe how many pictures he had taken of him… Of course he was thinking if someone he knew had seen any of this. God…that would be fucking crazy…and definitely not something he needed. The only one who really knew about Kyle was Kenny…

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the bedroom opened up and Kyle made his way in holding two champagne flutes.

“Did you bring that for me, Daddy?” Stan asked with a small smile.

Kyle grinned and moved to sit down next to the brunette, handing him a flute. “Yes I did Baby, Dom Perrigon, only the best for my princess.” He said, taking a sip and then setting it down. “So, did you enjoy the gala?” He decided to ask with a smile.

“I did… It was pretty crazy; honestly, I don’t know if I can describe how it was… I mean…it was really fun and I can’t believe I got to meet all those celebrities! Beyonce waved to me!” Stan said with a giggle, his dress poofing out a bit as he found a champagne flute pressed into his hands. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. He couldn’t help but giggle some more when the bubbles tickled his nose.

“Everyone had their eyes on you.” Kyle said, putting his flute aside and leaning in, wrapping his arms around Stan’s waist. He couldn’t help but shudder as he caught the scent of the brunette. Stan smelled like roses and vanilla, honestly, he didn’t know if it was a perfume Bebe had him wear, or, if it was just Stan’s natural aroma. “Not that I can blame them you look absolutely breathtaking.” He purred, leaning down to press his lips to Stan’s neck. “I even heard whispers of you, my dear, being on the best dressed list. You’re going to be the talk of the town.”

“Daddy…my neck is sensitive…” Stan moaned, arching his back a little.

“I know Baby, I know what you like, I know how to make you moan.” Kyle said with a smirk crossing his lips. “My little treasure that I own and I own alone.” He said, enjoying the feeling of the tulle underneath his hands. His princess dressed all in pink looking like a virginal maiden…a maiden who was just waiting to be deflowered…deflowered by his prince charming. 

Stan smiled and gently put the flute down. “Is that what you see me as, a possession?” He asked, not sounding upset about it. He knew what he was to the man…well…at least he thought he did.

“My most prized possession.” Kyle said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s lips.

Stan closed his eyes and eagerly accepted the kiss, which quickly became hotter by the moment. He felt something in this kiss, something needy and something he hadn’t felt before when it came to Kyle. Sure, they had shared many kisses, many that were hot, many were lusty, but none had felt like this before… All he wanted to do was get some answers from the older man. Every time he thought he knew what was going on he was quickly taken for a twist.

Kyle pulled away after a few moments and moved to press a hand to the brunette’s cheek, his breath hitched in his throat. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing…I just…I want you.” Stan said, covering up his confusion by pulling Kyle back into a passionate kiss. “I want to show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me Daddy… I like being your spoiled little princess.” He breathed out, allowing his blue eyes to go half lidded. He did want Kyle; the older man looked so good in his custom made suit, his red facial hair with the little grey peppered in scratching every part of his body that it caressed. Being with an older man had truly been an experience. None of Stan’s other lovers had ever been able to touch him the way Kyle did. Maybe the billionaire just had a lot of experience.

“I want you too Princess, seeing you like this, waiting for me, wet for me, just wanting Daddy to take care of you.” Kyle breathed out.

“How are you going to take care of me Daddy?” Stan asked, allowing his eyes to go half-lidded as he looked up at his lover.

Kyle smiled a little lusty grin and moved to caress the brunette’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I was thinking…we could do something a little different…a little more…romantic. I told you I wanted to show you a different side of me when it came to lovemaking, and, I meant that. I made sure our suite had a nice spacious bath tub for us. I also made sure we had some lavender scented candles and some music to set the mood ready for us.” He added, moving to set his flute down and get off the bed, helping Stan stand up.

“So, why don’t you go get yourself ready for Daddy and start the water in the bath tub.” The redhead suggested, giving the brunette a smart slap on the ass before he could wiggle his supple hips off to the large connected bathroom. “Don’t forget your drink, Baby.” He said, handing the brunette his flute.

Stan just let a giggle escape his lips when the older man slapped his ass. “Okay, don’t make me wait too long.” He cooed, feeling the champagne going to his head. He gave the man a cute little wave before walking towards the bathroom, ready for whatever was about to come his way. He just hoped he could get this crazy gown off first!

Kyle couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to Stan’s ass as he walked away, disappearing into the bathroom with a little giggle. It seemed the brunette was getting much more comfortable around him, and, the champagne was probably helping just a little, enough to let him loosen up a bit.

While Stan was getting ready for him, it was best for him to do the same. He moved to undo his tie and toss it to the ground, following with his jacket and dress shirt. Now sitting bare-chested he leaned over and grabbed his little bottle of magic pills. He hadn’t had to use them as often as he use to since getting with Stan, but, it was still nice to get a sure thing going. He took the blue pill and swallowed it, letting out a sigh as he waited for it to kick in.

He could hear the water running in the bathroom and he smiled a bit, his Princess was probably waiting in there, big blue eyes all half-lidded and thick lashes fluttering. He could picture him slowly stripping out of his ostentatious gown and cooing as he stepped into the warm water.

He groaned as he felt his erection coming to life. Fuck, maybe he didn’t even need that pill after all. He fiddled with his belt and threw it aside, wanting nothing more than to just go into the bathroom and ravish his pretty possession.

Well, he was going to, until Stan’s cell phone started to ring. Usually he wouldn’t answer it, but, he did not want to be bothered tonight. He would just answer this and tell the person to call later. He turned it on and before he could even speak, he heard a frantic voice on the other line.

_“Stan!? Oh thank God you answered! What the fuck is going on, Son!? Your mother and I were watching that stupid red carpet bullshit show and we saw you with that Zambezzi guy! He kissed you! Stan, he’s the same age as me! What are you doing running around with some rich old guy!?”_

Kyle felt his eyes narrow a bit as he was called old. He cleared his throat a little. “This isn’t Stan, he’s not available right now, may I ask who I’m talking to?”

_“This is his father! Where the fuck is my son and who the FUCK ARE YOU BUDDY!?”_

“Your son is in the shower and this is Kyle Broflovski.” Kyle said simply.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before a tirade exploded.

_“YOU! Listen you sonovabitch! You stay away from my son! He is nineteen fucking years old! I don’t know what the fuck kind of game you’re playing with him, but, it ends now! I swear to GOD AND EVERY DEITY OUT THERE I WILL FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR HANDSOME ASS!”_

Kyle was rather taken aback to be on the other end of such an insane rant. He blinked a bit, before trying to hold back a laugh. His Princess had mentioned a few times his family was interesting, it seemed he was right. “Mister Marsh, I understand your concern being Stan’s father, but, let me assure you, he is in very good hands.” He said with a grin. “He is a grown adult who can make his own decisions.” He stated simply, picking his flute up and taking a sip. “So, why don’t you just allow him to do as he pleases.” He suggested.

Sputtering came out of the other end of the line followed by a string of slurs. _“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? Just because you have a shit ton of money doesn’t mean anything! I’m Stan’s father and I have a say! This ain’t over! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! NOW GET MY SON ON THE PHONE!”_

Kyle couldn’t help but let a laugh escape his lips at the meaningless threat. “I’ll make sure to have him call you after his slower. As for who I am, well, I’m his Daddy.” He said, holding the phone away from his ear when the man on the other end of the line just started screaming. He hung up the phone and ran fingers through his hair. Well, he had never been popular with the parents of his various lovers, especially when it came to his sugar babies.

He could hear Stan’s cell ringing again and moved to shut it off, they could deal with that later, right now, he had an angel waiting for him. He smirked a little and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down and making quick work of his underwear and making his way to the bathroom.

He opened the bathroom door and was not disappointed by the scene in front of him.

“Daddy, what took you so long, I almost thought you forgot about me.” Stan cooed. The brunette was already in the tub, even having put some bubbles in the water. His body dripping of water and foam, one lean leg sticking out, big blue eyes was half-lidded and full lips pursed.

“I could never forget about you Princess.” Kyle purred, noticing most of Stan’s champagne was gone. “I’m sorry I took so long, I had a call I had to deal with.” He said, taking in the lovely sight in front of him. “Can you forgive me?” He asked, coming over to the tub.

“I can if you get in here with me, I’m lonely.” The brunette said, smiling when Kyle got into the bath tub and quickly took him into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around the older man’s broad shoulders and pressed kisses to his chiseled jaw.

Kyle let a chuckle escape his lips as he felt his baby press kisses to jaw and lips. “Someone is eager.” He purred, maneuvering his lips so he can press kisses to the brunette’s neck. “How bad do you want me, Baby?”

“So bad, Daddy.” Stan purred. He was a bit tipsy but he wasn’t drunk, he knew exactly what he was doing. “I want you to make love to me.”

“That’s what I’m going to do Baby, tonight, I’m going to make love to you.” The redhead whispered into his lover’s ear. He reached down to gently probe Stan’s entrance. Thanks to the water he wouldn’t even have to worry about using a lubricant. “Just want to prepare you first; I don’t want to hurt you Princess…” He said, moving to gently press one finger into Stan’s entrance. He smiled when he felt how tight the brunette was. He smiled when he felt the muscles start to constrict around him and Stan’s little moans escape his painted lips.

“Mngh…Daddy…” The brunette moaned, allowing his eyes to close as he managed to keep his hold on Kyle.

“I know Baby….I know…” Kyle breathed out, quickly slipping another finger in and starting to stretch the brunette. “I don’t want to rip you. You’ve been so good tonight, I just want to make you feel amazing.”

“Y-You…always make me feel amazing.” Stan managed to say, resting his head on Kyle’s chest. He felt the warm water and bubbles cover both of them as Kyle situated their bodies, before he knew it the older man’s larger form was lingering over him.

“You make me feel like a man whenever I’m with you.” Kyle husked out, removing the fingers and quickly lining himself up with Stan’s entrance. “You make me feel like…I got possession of the rarest gem in the world, and I and I along ever get to see it.” He said, licking his lips as stroked his erection a little, making sure it was hard. “You ready for me?” He asked, smiling when he got a little nod from his lover who already writhing underneath him.

When Stan felt the rather impressively large cock press inside of him he couldn’t help but let a scream escape his lips. He and Kyle had sex rather frequently, it was what he was for after all, but, he could never get over just how good Kyle felt! When the billionaire started moving inside of him he groaned, running manicured nails down Kyle’s back. Usually Kyle could be rather rough and fast, but tonight, he was doing it differently, he was keeping a slow pace to his thrusts, his touch gentle and soft.

“D-Daddy…” He breathed out, keeping a tight hold on his lover.

“Fuck…you feel so good…” Kyle groaned, pushing in an out of the pretty brunette. “So perfect… You amaze me… You’re so gorgeous…so sweet…so…everything I’ve ever wanted.” He admitted, grabbing Stan’s hips and his other hand grabbing the brunette’s plump ass.

“Y-You mean that…Daddy?” Stan asked, trying as hard as he could to focus on Kyle’s words as he was being fucked.

“I do…I mean it…you’re different Princess…different than anyone else I’ve ever been with…” Kyle admitted, gently picking up the pace. He wanted to tell the truth, he wanted to tell Stan that he had been falling for him. When was the right time to even admit that? Would he even be able to do that? He didn’t know…

Stan didn’t know what to say to that, but, it did make him happy, hell, he even felt a blush crossing his cheeks. “Y-You’re different than anyone I’ve ever been with too…in a good way…” He said, letting out another cry as Kyle continued his thrusting.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kyle said, picking the pace up a bit as he looked into gorgeous blue eyes. God, Stan’s eyes were like falling into an ocean, he had never seen eyes so beautiful before. Fuck…it wasn’t suppose to be like this… He buried his face in the crook of Stan’s neck, taking his scent in and feeling the wet skin under his lips. “You make me feel weak…” He breathed out, feeling like he was falling and there was no escape from the impact. “I have all this money…I can buy anything…but I’ve never been able to buy this feeling…the one I have when I’m with you…”

“D-Daddy?” Stan managed to ask, a confused look on his face as he felt himself start to orgasm. He let out a cry and held onto the redhead for dear life.

“ _Je t’aime Princesse_.” Kyle whispered in Stan’s ear as he too started to come, semen running down the brunette’s legs and into the water.

“W-What…what does that mean?” Stan asked, not getting an answer from the older man, just getting the sounds of Kyle’s orgasm.

~*~*~*~

After they had cleaned up and dried off, Stan found himself in the large plush bed cuddled up to Kyle. The older man was holding him, their nude forms pressed against each other. He was having a hard time staying awake. The day had been absolutely insane! He let a yawn escape his lips and smiled when a tender kiss was placed to the top of his head.

“If you’re tired go to sleep Baby. I wanted us to get up early tomorrow and take you to a few places on Fifth Avenue before we head back to Denver.” Kyle said with a small smile, his reading glasses perched on his nose as he was looking at his phone, still able to hold Stan in one muscular arm.

“Okay…I am pretty tired…” Stan said, before resting his head on the older man’s bare chest. “Shit…I’m so comfortable but I should probably check my phone… I haven’t looked at it all day.”

Kyle just laughed. “We can worry about that tomorrow, get some rest.” He said, watching as Stan stayed where he was and started to dose off. With that he took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table, turning off the light. He glanced over to see Stan’s phone still shut off and smirked a bit, nothing he had to worry about now, after all, Daddy took care of his little Princess.


	18. Digging for Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is accused of being a gold digger after the events of the Met Gala. Kyle decides to make him feel better about the situation. Stan comes to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for Strong sexual content (spanking, roleplay, etc)*~
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are all highly appreciated!
> 
> Have a fic of mine you want to see updated? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan groaned as he started to stir from his slumber. Last night had really been something. He and Kyle had gone at least three times, which, he was rather surprised about; they had never gone that many times in a row before. He glanced over and saw the redhead was still fast asleep. He had to smile, Kyle snored softly when he was really out of it, it was kinda cute. He didn’t want to wake him but he had an urge to check his phone. It had been off all night and he hated going without it on, maybe he was just too attached to it.

He pulled the blankets up to his bare chest and quickly grabbed the device, turning it on and yawning a little. He ran fingers through his mussed raven locks and lay back down, snuggling up to his older lover.

His eyes went wide as he noticed the amount of text messages, voice messages, and social media messages bombarding his phone. He sighed and decided it was time to face the music.

As soon as he opened Facebook he noticed nearly everyone he knew was sharing an article from Vogue Magazine that had the top best dressed people at the Met Gala. Of course the photo of him snuggled up to Kyle was front and center, God it was even the one where they were kissing. He quickly scanned the article and saw it even had his name in it…

Of course underneath were tons of comments from people he knew.

**Eric Cartman: Of course Marsh is some fucking gold digging skank! XD**

**Wendy Testaburger: Oh my God… Stan, is this the boyfriend you were telling me about!?**

**Shelly Marsh: Wow good job getting up the ass from some guy as old as our fucking father, Little Brother.**

He groaned and dropped his phone on the bed, running his hands down his face. He knew this was going to happen but somehow it still hurt to see. He was embarrassed, he wasn’t a gold digger but he was going to be made out to be one, not only from the media that were covering their story, but, by his friends and family too. People didn’t understand what was going on between him and Kyle… Maybe it started off as just a business deal but it seemed like so much more than that. Last night had been so much more than that… They didn’t fuck, that was love making... Stan’s mind was still trying to comprehend the events of last night. The redhead had been so tender and sweet when they had finished he felt like he was glowing.

No one was going to understand that, because of their age difference, because of who Kyle was and what he did; no one would ever believe they could actually be in love.

He sighed, finding himself getting a bit depressed at the idea. He just kept checking his phone, seeing they were trending, the photos were everywhere, people wanted to know who the young brunette on Kyle Broflovski’s arm really was and everyone he knew were going insane about it in the comments. The headlines weren’t exactly flattering either. It seemed to all be the same thing over and over again.

**_Zambezzi CEO Kyle Broflovski seen at Met Gala with nineteen year old date!_ **

****

**_Who is the brunette with uPhone mogal Kyle Broflovski?_ **

****

**_Kyle Broflovski, did he take an underage lover to the Meta Gala!?_ **

****

He noticed he had a bunch of voice messages too, honestly, he wasn’t ready to get chewed out by whoever left them, he’d deal with those later. He looked over back to where Kyle was and just gently rested his head back on the older man’s chest. All he wanted right now was to just be close to him. He could smell Kyle’s cologne and got some comfort in that. Moving to gently caress the man’s bare chest he pressed a kiss to it as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered softly.

~*~*~*~

“Something wrong, Princess?” Kyle asked, raising a brow as he walked down Fifth Avenue with the pretty brunette. He had wanted to take Stan out on the town before they went back to Colorado. Usually Stan was rather talkative and bubbly, but today, he had been so quiet. He had a feeling what was going on. He was well aware the media had been covering the story of the mysterious brunette who was on his arm last night at the gala.

Stan looked up when Kyle spoke to him.

“Nothing, just day dreaming.” Stan said, causing the older man to purse his lips in a frown.

“Now Princess, I don’t like it when you lie to me.” Kyle said, stopping the brunette from walking any further and taking his hands in his. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” He said, moving to gently place a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “You’re not acting like yourself.” He said, before letting out a sigh. “Is it because of last night? Is it all the press we’ve been getting because of you being my date, isn’t it?” He said, looking into big blue eyes and knowing it was true. Stan wore his heart on his sleeve, he couldn’t hide anything.

After a few moments Stan nodded his head. “Kind of… It’s just…a lot of people I know have found out about us because of that and…they think I’m some kind of gold digger… It doesn’t help that, that’s how the media is making me out to be too… Some bimbo you randomly found who just cares about money and fame. I knew things were going to come out when we went out in public together, and, I’m happy we did, I had a lot of fun last night, it’s just…it kinda hurts being told you’re just some kind of money grubbing slut from friends, family, and strangers… I haven’t even been able to bring myself to listen to my voice messages yet.”

Kyle sighed a little and moved to pull the small brunette into his arms, holding him close. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of Stan’s head and looked down at him. “You aren’t a gold digger, you’re my baby, and I like spoiling my baby. You never ask for anything, never demand anything, hell, you always seem flustered when I give you anything, that doesn’t sound like a gold digger to me.”

Stan smiled a little and looked up at the redhead. “Thanks…that means a lot… I just don’t want people to think all I care about is money. It really isn’t. How we met…is something I would normally never do, my friend set it all up as a joke, I didn’t think anyone would seriously want me.” He admitted, causing Kyle to laugh a little and shake his head.

“Well, I guess I really owe this Kenny guy more than I thought I did.” Kyle said, keeping one arm hooked around the brunette’s waist. “If it wasn’t for him, I would have never found my little princess.” He said in a loving fashion, pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head. “But, that’s beside the point, what can I do to get your mind off of idiots and libel headlines, which, I will sue for if you want me to.”

“Don’t worry about suing anyone; I don’t want you to waste your time.” Stan said, letting the man lead him down the street, passing by Saks Fifth Avenue. “As for making me feel better…honestly…I just like spending time with you.” He said with a smile.

Kyle smiled at that. Stan was so fucking sweet he felt like all his teeth could fall out from the cavities this kid was giving him. The brunette was no way a gold digger, not in the slightest, but, it did seem he wanted to steal his heart. He decided to just nod his head. “Okay, we can spend some time together before we head back to Colorado, just you and me.” He said, before stopping in his steps one more time in front of Saks.

“Princess, I want to ask you something… You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable.” Kyle said, causing Stan to look a bit bewildered.

“Sure…what did you want to ask?” Stan decided to say after a few moments. He felt his heart jump into his throat. What was Kyle going to ask!? It seemed the older man was constantly catching him off guard.

“We’ve done a lot of things together…sexually.” Kyle started, looking into the brunette’s big blue eyes. “They’ve all been things I’ve wanted to do, my fantasies, but Darling, I want to make your fantasies come true too. So, one way I know how to make someone feel better is through…physical touch. Would you like to do something special? Anything you want. If you feel comfortable telling me what you want…” He said, smiling a little when he saw Stan’s cheeks go red and break eye contact with him.

“No…I…I do feel comfortable telling you…I just…I’ve never really told anyone this before…” Stan admitted, biting his lower lip and looking around to make sure no one could overhear them. “It’s…kinda cliché…I feel stupid even saying it to be honest….” He said, clearing his throat as he nervously ran fingers through his hair.

Kyle just smiled and shook his head. “Sweetheart, I don’t care if it’s clichéd or silly, if it’s something you want to do, that makes you happy, I’d be more than willing to do it.” He said, gently caressing the brunette’s cheek. “So, tell Daddy what you want and he’ll give his princess what he desires.” He said, taking the brunette’s small hands in his and giving them a squeeze.

Stan nodded his head and cleared his throat a little. “Okay…so…I guess the thing is um…when I was in high school I had a really big crush on my English teacher… When I was in his class I would fantasize about him, about him bending me over his desk and fuck me in order to give me a passing grade… I ended up barely passing that class because I was too distracted by him. Guess I’ve always had a thing for daddies.” He said, his cheeks still bright red after telling Kyle all of this.

“So, you want me to play teacher for you hmm?” Kyle said, before laughing a little. “The old teacher student sex fantasy, you’re right, it is clichéd, but, that it’s still an arousing thought.” He admitted, before looking back at Saks. “Let me pop into Saks for just a moment and get a few things. I’ll be just a moment, you be a good girl and get us a cab.” He said, pressing a kiss to Stan’s cheek before running into the department store.

“Okay…” Stan said, sounding a bit confused as he watched Kyle run off.

~*~*~*~

When they got back to the suite they had been sharing while in Manhattan, Stan was a bit worried. He knew Kyle was trying to be sweet with attempting to get the news getting out off his mind, but, he wasn’t sure anything could do that, not even kinky sex.

Well…that’s what he thought.

The door opened and Kyle smiled a little, coming over to him and handing him a box.

“What’s this?” Stan decided to ask.

“I want you to put it on.” Kyle said, gently opening the box and revealing what was inside. “I love the idea of you being a cute little school girl who just needs teacher to shows them how things work.” He said, pulling a tiny red plaid pleated skirt, a button up white shirt that would cut above Stan’s naval, and, a skinny red tie. “Oh, can’t forget these.” He said, giving the brunette a pair of platform mary jane shoes.

Stan blinked a little and actually smiled. “What about you? Did you get yourself an outfit, Daddy? I bet you’re going to make such a sexy teacher.” He purred, already finding himself getting hot.

“I did, now you go get yourself changed and I’ll go do the same. Now, hurry along, don’t want to be late for English class. I heard that teacher is rather strict.” Kyle added with a small smirk, getting up from the couch and making his way to get changed himself.

Stan smiled and took the clothes Kyle had given him and went into the bedroom to get himself ready.

He had gotten rather use to dressing in drag at this point, wearing a skirt wasn’t anything anymore, but this skirt barely covered his ass, actually, it didn’t cover his ass at all, it just showed off a red thong he had put on underneath it. He quickly put the white blouse, tie, and shoes on, even adding some sheer white stockings he had lying around. He looked in the mirror and checked his makeup, deciding to put on some slutty red lipstick and a bow in his raven locks.

He decided to go over to the bed and sit primly on it, like he was some snooty private school that cost more money to go to then his parents’ yearly mortgage. It didn’t take long for the door open and Kyle to walk in. He had to bite his lower lip to stifle a moan. Just seeing the older man clad in a pair of tan slacks, white button up, and a black tie. He was wearing his reading glasses and had a serious expression on his handsome face.

“Do you know why I kept you after class today, Mister Marsh?” Kyle asked, already fully committing to the teacher role as he set down a few things he made sure Stan couldn’t fully see.

Stan felt some of his red lipstick come off on his teeth thanks to chewing on his lower lip. God this was already so hot! Fuck his old English teacher, Mister Thorn, Kyle was like a dream come true. He decided to answer Kyle’s question with a cute little shake of his head. “N-No…Mister Broflovski…” He said in a rather innocent tone. He even went as far as to bat his mascara lidded lashes at the older man to show off his coquettish persona.

Kyle just shook his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “You’re failing this class. You’re last test you scored an F and you haven’t been turning your homework in.” He said, allowing his glasses to slip down his nose. “But, that isn’t the only reason.” He said, moving to walk closer to the scantily clad brunette. “You were caught giving oral sex to another boy behind the bleachers. Now, do you want to try explaining this all to me?” He asked his voice authoritative.

Stan tried to look ashamed, looking away and pretending to be all coy. “Um…well…the boy that I was doing that stuff with…well…he was a friend and I was curious how it would feel…” He admitted, moving to grab a strand of hair and twirl it around his finger. “As for my grade well…I guess I’ve just been distracted. I’m so sorry; please don’t tell my parents, I’ll get in so much trouble.” He pleaded.

“Why have you been so distracted?” Kyle decided to ask, making a few more steps forward. “Answer me, Mister Marsh; I’m really not in the mood for games.”

Stan looked at his lap and shifted on the bed. “Y-You…you’re the one who distracts me…and you’re the one who made me want to try things with that boy… I’m sorry…I just can’t help myself… When I look at you teaching, I just…I imagine…” He shook his head, pretending like he couldn’t go on.

“What do you imagine?” Kyle said, leaning down to grab the brunette’s chin roughly and forcing him to look up into his eyes. “Tell me…”

“I-I …imagine you…fucking me…” Stan said, feeling his eyes go half-lidded. “I’ve never had sex…but…I want you to be my first… I want a man to show me how good it can feel, not a boy.”

Kyle let go of Stan’s chin and looked down at the brunette. “So, you’re failing and running around like a little whore because you are having wet dreams about me bending you over my desk and taking your virginity.” He said, licking his lips a bit as he took his glasses off. “Well…what kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t help my student get their grades up and teach them what they need to know.” He said, forcing the brunette up from the bed and pressing the small brunette against his chest.

“Mister Broflovski!” Stan cried out, finding two large hands grabbing his thong covered ass and squeezing it. “Mngh…” He moaned, feeling Kyle’s clothed erection poke him.

“You’ve wanted this for some time, haven’t you? Coming to class with that slutty red lipstick and uniform skirt too short, you act all innocent but you’re just dying for a big dick up your ass.” Kyle said, moving to push the brunette onto the bed and flipping the small brunette so his ass was facing him. “I have a hard time believing you’re a virgin, not with an ass like that.” He said, moving to grab one of the things he had brought in with him. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you?”

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry Mister Broflovski…” Stan cried out, letting a surprised cry escape his painted lips when a wooden ruler hit his nearly bare ass.

“I better see those grades go up after I give you what you want, and, I better see those lips only around my cock.” Kyle said slapping the round ass with the ruler again as he quickly took his belt off and unzipped his slack, letting his hard cock escape and breath.

“I-I promise! I’ll make sure my grades go up and…I’ll never do anything with anyone else!” Stan promised, getting one more smack with the ruler before it was thrown to the ground and his skirt was forced up. His thong was quickly brought down and fingers were inserted to stretch him out. “Ahhh!” He cried out, clenching his eyes shut as the older man prepared him.

“Shhh, we don’t need any other teachers walking in on us, now do we?” Kyle said, putting his spare hand over the brunette’s mouth to stifle his cries. Once he was satisfied with his preparation he slicked himself up and began to slide into the tight entrance he loved so. He groaned and kept one hand over Stan’s mouth, the other gripping the brunette’s hip.

“Mngh!” Stan moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt Kyle start to move inside of him, adjusting so he was hitting his most sensitive areas. He never thought he would be able to act something out like this. God, it felt good! Knowing that Kyle was willing to do this…willing to do what he wanted…it was something big. That wasn’t something a man who just considered himself a sugar daddy would do. He was quickly brought out of those thoughts when Kyle started to push in and out, grunting as he did so.

“Y-Yeah, that’s it, take it you little…cockwhore…” Kyle moaned, closing his eyes as he fucked the brunette beauty. “You like that, don’t you? You just need some…more attention from your teacher…” He breathed out, going crazy from the sounds Stan was making underneath him. “So tight… I bet all those boys you know would die just for a chance to have this…” He purred, leaning down to nip at Stan’s neck.

Stan could barely form any words as he felt the bed squeak underneath him. The hand was still planted right over his mouth so he couldn’t even say anything if he wanted to. He just moaned and cried, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life.

It wouldn’t take long for Kyle to come and it seemed Stan was in the same boat. Seeing his lovely princess laid underneath him dressed like a school girl was enough to drive him mad. Hell, he didn’t even have to take his pill to get hard! “Want teacher to let you come? Think you deserve it?” He decided to ask, only getting a muffled response in return. He pressed some kisses to Stan’s back before giving in a few more hard thrusts, hearing Stan scream against his hand and semen start to spew out from his cock. The same was happening with Kyle; soon enough, white liquid was running down the brunette’s thighs. After a moment he started to slide out, out of breath and clearly satisfied.

~*~*~*~

Kyle had been exhausted by the love making session they had just experienced together and promptly fell asleep, claiming he needed a nap before they caught their flight.

Stan was still in his school girl uniform, looking a mess when he noticed his phone light up. He sighed when he saw it was more Instagram comments from Cartman and his goons calling him a gold digging slut. He looked down at Kyle asleep underneath the newly replaced sheets and then down at himself.

Turning the phone to the camera setting he cuddled up next to his sleeping lover and took a selfie that had both of them in it. Quickly opening Instagram he decided to post the picture with the simple text…

**Stan_theman_Marsh: I'm Daddy’s little princess <3 :<3 <3**


	19. Dad Meet Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Randy meet face to face and Stan and Kyle come to a revelation about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! <3

Stan was on cloud nine after that trip to New York. Neither of them had said anything but something had changed in their relationship, something big. The entire plane ride back to Colorado they had sat together, Kyle had held his hand and he had rested his head on his chest, napping on him and feeling safe as could be. When he had woken up they were back in Colorado and Kyle had surprised him by saying he was going to stay over at his place tonight. He silently hoped one day he wouldn’t have his own place that he could just live at Kyle’s all the time.

“You’re adorable, you know that.” Kyle said with a grin, leaning over to press a kiss to Stan’s rosy cheek. The pretty brunette was all bundled up in an expensive white wool Gucci coat, a Burberry scarf around his neck, and a white beret on his head making him look like a little snow bunny. He had to make a note of this and make sure to take Stan skiing in Aspen some time soon.

“Why are you saying that?” Stan asked with a small laugh.

“You know exactly why I’m saying it, you little Minx.”Kyle said, giving the brunette a squeeze.

“You look rather handsome yourself, Daddy, I love the coat on your, and, I love when you wear your glasses, makes you look so sophisticated.” The brunette cooed, pressing a kiss to the older man’s scruff.

“I always thought they made me look old.” Kyle said simply. “It’s why I try to avoid wearing them.”  
  
  


“For such a smart man you can be silly, everyone likes a sexy man wearing glasses.” Stan said with a laugh, watching as the driver stopped the car in front of the penthouse. “I think you worry too much about your age, Daddy, I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” He said sincerely, smiling when he saw Kyle smiling back at him.

“You’re sweet as sugar, Baby; I don’t know how I don’t get cavities just from kissing you.” Kyle said, before looking over at the driver. This wasn’t Butters, just some random fool the airport had sent for them. “Can you please start carrying the bags in, it’s freezing outside I rather not have my love here out in the cold for long.”

“Of course Mister Broflovski.” The driver said with a smile, getting out of the car and starting to carry the bags towards the secluded penthouse.

“Thanks for staying with me tonight; I sleep better when you’re in bed with me.” Stan admitted, feeling Kyle squeeze him to his side. He was about to say more when he saw the driver rushing back, bags still in his hands.

“Sir, you and your partner need to stay in the car, there is a belligerent man outside, I’m going to call the police right away.” The driver said, putting the bags back in the car where they were safe.

“Belligerent man? What am I even paying that security team for!?” Kyle growled, looking out the window to see if he could get a glimpse of the man. “They’re all fired! What would have happened if you were here alone and this psychopath showed up!?” He said, looking at Stan and holding him tight.

“Why would someone be here?” Stan said softly, holding onto Kyle.

“I don’t know Baby, could be paparazzi or a stalker, I hope not the latter that was one of the things I was concerned about when your face was plastered all over the media.” Kyle pointed out, keeping his hold on the brunette, as if he was shielding him from potential danger.

“Stan! STAAAAAAAAAN!” The apparent belligerent man cried out, running towards the limo.

“Sir, I’m calling the police!” The driver said. “Stay away from the vehicle!”

“Like hell I will! My son is in there!” Randy Marsh screamed. “You think you can just call the police on a man trying to see his own son!? Last I checked, pal, this was AMERICA! I didn’t realize I was living in a GODDAMN COMUNIST NATION!”

“Dad?” Stan said, getting a clear view of the man. It was his father, his father doing one of his classic freak outs. He sighed a bit. “It’s okay, he isn’t a psycho…well…he isn’t a psycho who’s a stranger.” He assured, moving to get out of the limo. How could he have forgotten about his parents!? They had probably seen him on the red carpet and all the voice messages…who else but Randy Marsh would leave those!

“Stan! There you are…I’ve been calling you for DAYS! SON WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” Randy cried out, looking his son up and down, trying to take in what was standing in front of him. His son! His son who was the star quarterback in high school was dressed in drag, wearing makeup, and looking like his whole outfit cost more than his childhood home!

“Um…” Stan stammered out, his cheeks going red and feeling like he was breaking into a cold sweat. How was he even going to explain this to his father!?

“Ah, you’re the man I spoke to on the phone.” Kyle chimed in.

It was then when Randy’s rage turned from Stan to Kyle. “YOU! You’re the pervert who seduced my son and are doing God knows what with him! I saw you on TV pal! I saw you all over my kid! What the fuck is wrong with you!? He’s nineteen!” Randy screeched, poking Kyle’s chest. “How did you even meet him!? Do you just go around college campuses picking up people that are young enough to be your own kid!?”

“Dad!” Stan cried out, watching as Kyle brushed his father’s hand away and just chuckled.

“Mister Marsh I assure you your son is in very good hands. I’ve grown very fond of him; all I want to do is take care of him.” Kyle said, moving to take Stan’s hand in his and bring it up to his lips, caressing the knuckles softly. “Our meeting, I like to believe, was fated.” He said, going to wrap an arm around Stan’s waist and hold him close. “I would never do anything to hurt him.”

Stan could see his father fuming and he knew if he didn’t do something it was going to get worse than it already was. “Dad, please, listen to me.” He said, moving to gently get out of the redhead’s grasp so he could go over to his father. “I met Kyle online and he’s been helping finically and in return I…do things for him. Things like dressing like this and…you know…spending time with him.” He said, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Randy was silent at that. “Stanley, are you telling me you’re…some kind of…gold digger?” He asked.

“No…well…maybe that’s how it started but it’s not like that anymore.” Stan said, looking back at Kyle who looked just as confused as his father. “I’ve spent a lot of time with Kyle and I’ve grown really close to him. I get upset when I can’t see him and when he’s gone on business I feel depressed. I always look forward to seeing him and when we’re together I’m happier then I’ve been in a long time.” He explained. “When he holds me I feel safe and when he kisses me I feel loved. What you saw on TV was me on a date with a man I’m in love with.”

That caused both Kyle and Randy to go completely silent. It was almost like time had stopped and even the sound of a pin dropping would have been like hearing a scream.

“Princess…” Kyle said, only to be cut off by the brunette’s father.

“Stanley…what are you saying here?” Randy asked.

“I’m saying I never felt this way with Wendy or Gary or anyone else I’ve ever dated. I know you still see me as child, and I know nineteen isn’t very old, but, you have to trust me for once. I know what I’m saying, I know how I feel.” He said, tucking some hair behind his ear. “I don’t know if Kyle feels the same way about me, but, I am happy with him, and, I want to stay him. He isn’t forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do. He isn’t hurting me or treating me badly. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and mom about him and all of this…” He said, gesturing to how he was dressed. “I didn’t know how…”

“Baby…” Kyle said, moving to step over to Stan, gently taking his hand in his. “I didn’t realize that’s how you felt…”

“I’m sorry…” Stan said, feeling tears well in his eyes. “I know I probably just ruined our whole arrangement…I know I was supposed to be just a toy you…something to play with… I know you probably don’t feel the same way about me that I do about you…but I can’t help it.” He admitted, feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks. He didn’t even care his father was standing right behind them. This was all coming out now and there was no stopping it.

Kyle just smiled softly and laughed, shaking his head. “Baby…” He said, moving to gently caress the brunette’s cheek and wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. “There is no reason to have these tears.” He assured, looking into big blue eyes. “I know you must think I just see you as some kind toy, a pretty thing I keep locked away for my amusement, maybe that was how it started but…I can’t deny that things have changed. It wasn’t suppose to be like this… I never exactly planned on falling in love, especially after my last love ended so badly.” He said, moving his hand down to grip the brunette’s chin. “I feel like I’m drowning when I’m with you but I don’t want to escape. You make me crazy; you make me feel like a young man again.” He said, leaning in to gently press a kiss to glossy painted lips.

“What are you saying?” Stan asked, closing his eyes as he felt himself melt into the sweet kiss.

“I’m saying that I’m in love with you.” Kyle said, pulling away slightly.

“Daddy…” Stan said softly, wishing they were confessing this and sharing this sweet moment alone…not with his father standing behind them looking even more confused and enraged.

“Stan…did you just call him Daddy?” Randy interjected.

“Not right now, Dad.” Stan said, holding up his hand to silence the older man. He was not going to let anyone ruin this moment.

Kyle smiled a little and moved to rest a hand on Stan’s cheek. “Baby, we can finish talking about this a little later, okay? Why don’t you go inside and start unpacking so I can talk to your father.” He said, moving to gently rub the brunette’s back. “It’s cold out here so go warm up.”

“Uh…okay…if you say so…” Stan said, not sure if it was a good idea to leave his father and lover alone together. He looked back at the duo before he made his way into the penthouse. He took his coat off and felt a smile cross his lips. He couldn’t help but let out a rather embarrassing squeal jumping up and down thankful no one was watching him.

Once Stan was inside Kyle turned to look at Mister Marsh. He could already tell this guy was a bit off his rocker. He had asked Stan a few times about his family and the only thing he could really get out of him about his father was that he was an interesting character.

“Mister Marsh, I wanted to speak to you alone to assure you I will take care of your son.” Kyle said, holding his hands up to hopefully calm the man down.

“Listen here Pal; I really don’t like the idea of my son being with a guy as old as me. I know your type okay? You’re a billionaire playboy who managed to fun some naïve college kid to fuck around with and once you’re bored you’ll throw him away.” Randy snapped. “My wife loves that tabloid crap; I know how many models and actresses you’ve been with, where are they all now? In the garbage right? Where you’re going to throw my son away as soon as you find something you think is better.”

Kyle sighed a little. “I know my reputation isn’t exactly the best, and, I can understand you being concerned that Stan is with a man who is much older than him, but, those other people I dated, they weren’t like Stan, I love your son.” He said earnestly. “He is like a breath of fresh air for me and all I want in the world is to make him happy.”

“Uh-huh, like I haven’t fucking heard that before.” Randy snapped back. “Stanley is my boy, my only son, and, I’ll be damned if something happens to him. I might not be the world’s best father but even I know you shouldn’t let your kid run around with some old rich guy!”

“I haven’t been with anyone else since I met your son, I haven’t felt the need to, he’s all I want.” Kyle said, having a feeling Stan’s father was never going to be okay with their relationship. Honestly he couldn’t blame him, if he had a kid, he’d probably feel the same way. “I would love to put a ring on his finger and make it official, I never thought I’d be the marrying type but Stan changed everything for me.”

Now that made Randy’s eyes bug out of his head. “M-MARRIAGE!? You want to marry my son!?” He sputtered out, moving to run fingers through his hair. “Shit…” He grumbled under his breath. What could he do exactly? Stan was legally an adult…. Shit he really should have told Sharon where he was going, if he could ever use her, it was now.


	20. Something Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan both go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Daddy Kyle also check out Daddy's Little Bimbo, part of the Daddyverse!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Are you insane!? Do I actually need to consider having you committed, because, what you are doing here, is insane.” Heidi pointed out, large Chanel sunglasses tipping down and showing off angry brown eyes.

“Well, didn’t some poet or writer say being in love makes one insane?” Kyle asked, running fingers through his short red locks as he walked into a boutique, Heidi right on his heels. His aviator sunglasses were obscuring green eyes that seemed more focused on the contents of the shop rather than Heidi’s words.

“He’s nineteen, Kyle.” Heidi pointed out, watching as the sales woman started to freak out over who was coming into the shop.

“It doesn’t matter how old he is, I know how I feel for him.” Kyle said, pulling his sunglasses up so they were resting on his head. He looked at the glittering contents of a case in front of him. “These all look too small…” He said to himself, tapping his fingers on the glass counter.

“You’re making a huge mistake. He’s a child, a college student; he was only suppose to be some kind of plaything for you to get your rocks off to!” Heidi snapped, causing Kyle to look back and glare at her.

“Since when was my personal life any of your concern, Heidi? You’re the president of my company but don’t forget whose company it is.” Kyle spat back.

Heidi snatched her sunglasses off her face and tucked them into her designer handbag. “It’s my concern because I’ve seen how self destructive you can be in your personal life. I’ve seen the drinking first hand Kyle, I’ve also seen how you were after your divorce, do you really want to go through that again?”

Green eyes narrowed and darkened at that statement. “Heidi, Stan isn’t like Rebecca, and, I don’t appreciate you bringing up my divorce.”

“I bring it up because when you and Rebecca got divorced you weren’t making as much as you are now. What if that…Stan sees it as a good way to make some money? It didn’t help you were an absolute wreck for months after that. The court hearings took over a year to finish!”

Kyle frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Stan isn’t a gold digger.”He said, looking back at the rings. The last thing he wanted to think about right now ex-wife. Rebecca had broken his heart in a million pieces and for the first time in his life he had found someone who had managed to make it whole again. He had dated a lot after his divorce, trying to find someone, anyone who could make him feel again. Models, singers, actresses, none of them had ever been able to do what Stan was doing for him. Who knew a nineteen year old college student would be able to steal back what Rebecca had taken with her.

Heidi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you and the company you worked so hard to create, Kyle.” Heidi admitted.

“You need to trust me Heidi. You’ve been by my side since the beginning, I value what you have to say about business, but, when it comes to my personal life, I need to figure that out for myself. Stan has been good for me. I’ve been drinking less, I’ve been less stressed, hell I’ve actually been able to pull myself out of my office and the lab, no one has been able to do that.” Kyle said, letting out a small sigh.

“What about this kid’s parents? Are they going to be okay with a forty five year old man marrying their nineteen year old son?” The brunette asked with a raised brow.

“I’ve already had a run in with the father, haven’t met the mother yet, but, I’m taking them all out to dinner tonight.” Kyle said, cutting the conversation off when the manager of the boutique came out to greet them.

“Mister Broflovski…let me just say…it is such an honor for you to visit our shop. Now, what can we do to help you today?” The older woman asked, flashing the handsome redhead a smile.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring, but, all of these are too small, do you have anything…bigger? More eye catching?” Kyle asked, before smiling a bit. “My fiancée to be has the most beautiful blue eyes, so, perhaps diamonds and aquamarine in a rose gold setting, or, a blue diamond surrounded by white diamonds.” He said, thinking about his baby and those gorgeous eyes he had. God, when Stan looked at him with those big blue pools of loveliness he felt like he was drowning. When the brunette batted those thick black lashes at him, he could faint, he was just…perfect.

“Perhaps you would like a custom made ring, Mister Broflovski, that way we can get all the requirements you need. It will be a little more expensive and take a little more time, but, we can get our top designer in Paris to create it for you.” The woman explained. “Do you have a budget you are looking to spend in?”

Kyle thought about it for a moment. “How much was Grace Kelly’s engagement ring?” He asked, raising a brow as the woman looked a bit flustered.

“Umm…I believe it was around five million, Sir.” She said, looking over at Heidi who had a tight frown on her painted lips.

“Well, more than that then. I want it to be absolutely breathtaking and flawless.” Kyle explained, smiling a little.

“O-Of course Sir! I will have the designer contact you and show you the designs for your approval.” She said, smiling a little.

“Wonderful, I look forward to seeing them.” He said, before pausing. “Oh, and I should assume you will keep this all hush hush… If the media catches wind of this I’ll know exactly who told them and I would hate to have my lawyers deal with you.” He said, watching as the woman went white.

“Y-Yes…of course! It will all be kept quiet! We are professionals after all!” She stammered out.

“Fantastic,” Kyle said, putting his sunglasses back on. He looked over at Heidi. “Are you going to continue questioning my life choices or will I see you back in the office?”

Heidi still had that tight frown on her lips. “You go on ahead, I have some errands I need to run myself.” She said, watching as her boss made his way out of the boutique. As soon as the redhead was out of view she grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Quickly choosing one she pressed the number and held the phone to her ear.

After a few moments of ringing a voice on the other end answered.

“Hello Rebecca, its Heidi Turner. Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

~*~*~*~

Stan wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. His father had shown up to his penthouse after seeing him on TV with a wealthy older man dressed in drag. Kyle had told him to go inside while he tried to talk to his father. One didn’t simply just talk to Randy Marsh…

But, to his surprise, the redhead had come up and gotten into bed with him unmarred, stating that he had put his father up in a five star hotel and was sending a car to fetch his mother so they could all meet. Man, Kyle really was a master of negotiating if he managed to get his father to not set his car on fire or popping off his shirt and running down the street screaming.

Well, Stan was thankful that had all been avoided, he really didn’t need that.

Whatever had happened while he was in the penthouse while his father and his daddy were downstairs, Kyle actually came back in a good mood. Such a good mood he gave him his credit card and told him to go have fun. Apparently Kyle had a meeting he had to attend today and his parents were enjoying the Four Seasons in Denver, saying they would get together tonight for dinner. Well, Stan couldn’t say he was exactly looking forward to dinner with his parents and Kyle, but, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Well, it didn’t matter; right now he was enjoying himself. He really didn’t like dressing in drag when he first started dating Kyle, but, he had actually grown to like it…a lot. He really liked cute clothes, shoes, accessories, and he found he really liked shopping for them. Perhaps he was getting way too use to having a very wealthy man as his lover.

Currently he was at the Cherry Creek Shopping Center, a high end mall he use to never even go near before meeting Kyle. He and Kenny use to joke they couldn’t afford to breathe in that mall, but, here they were, shopping there. Well…he was shopping, Kenny was just in it for freebees and being forced to carry his bags.

“Did you really just pay a hundred fucking bucks for a pair of leggings? Also, what the fuck is a Lululemon? Why is that a name of a store where they sell one hundred dollar leggings?” Kenny asked, looking completely lost as Stan led them through the expensive shopping center.

“I don’t know why the store has a dumb ass name, I just know the leggings make my ass look good and Daddy likes them on me.” Stan said simply, looking around at the other stores he wanted to go into.

“So, how are things going with you and Daddy? I saw you guys on TV at the Met Gala; I also saw your little Instagram post you made after he apparently fucked you, real subtle Marsh.” Kenny said, following after the brunette as he made his way into the Miu Miu boutique.

“Well…things did get pretty interesting.” Stan said, going over to look at some dresses hanging up on one of the walls. “Really…interesting…” He said, taking in a deep breath as he turned around to look at the blond. “He told me he was in love with me.”

Now that made Kenny nearly drop the shopping bags he was holding onto, green eyes going wide. “W-What!?” He cried out, causing one of the stylists to shoot a glare at him for being so loud.

“Yeah… So, my dad totally saw us on TV together and he drove out here and showed up at my place. He was freaking out when Kyle and I were pulling up in the car. Of course it was a total nightmare… My father acting like a psycho and screaming at Kyle for being with me because of our age difference, but, somehow in the midst of that, I admitted I loved him and…he admitted the same.” Stan said, smiling a little as he felt a blush cross his cheeks.

“Wow…” Kenny said, not even being able to form the words. “So…it’s serious then?”

“Yeah, it is.” Stan said, a smile crossing glossy lips. He was really having a hard time containing a squeal, not wanting Kenny to be weirded out by it and cause a scene in a Miu Miu boutique. “I know it started off as just….an agreement so I could continue to go to school, but, it turned into something more. All the time we spent together, all the moments we had together, I can’t help but have fallen for him.”

Kenny was silent for a moment. “Do…you think he feels the same way? I mean, I know he said he loved you but…I can’t help but be a little skeptical.”

“I do think he feels the same way, something is there, that can’t be denied. Kyle isn’t the kind of man who would just say he loved me and not mean it.” Stan said, picking up a dress and holding it up to his body. “Do you think this would look good on me? I want something new to wear when we go out tonight.”

Kenny looked at his friend with a raised brow. It wasn’t that long ago Stan wore the same pair of underwear a week in a row and worn band shirts, now he was asking him on his opinion on a short, pink, designer dress. Well, he certainly hoped Kyle really did love his friend because he held a lot of influence over him. “I think it will make you look like a rich skank, which you are, so perfect!” He said, watching as the brunette glared at him before he burst out laughing.

“Funny and true.” Stan said with a smile before looking back at his friend. “You don’t think Kyle really loves me…do you?” He said, watching as Kenny ran fingers through his blond locks. He could read the man like a book.

Kenny sighed a bit. “Listen…I just don’t want you getting hurt, I don’t want him fucking around with your heart. It’s one thing when it’s just sex you know, but love…that’s different.”

“I appreciate you being worried for me, but, trust me, I know this is real.” Stan said, before looking over at a stylist and waving her over. “Do you have some shoes that would go well with this dress?” He asked, causing the woman to smile and nod her head.

Kenny just watched, tapping his foot on the ground. Was he really going to threaten a forty five year old billionaire about the consequences of hurting his best friend? Yes…yes he was…

**That Evening**

Stan smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, enjoying the little pink dress he had just gotten while he was shopping. It was a little short and the back was open, but, it was still classy enough for a place like Mizuna, an expensive French restaurant nestled in the middle of downtown Denver.

“Well, look at my little Princess, don’t you look stunning.” Kyle said, dressed in a sleek dark blue Tom Ford suit. He moved to go over to the brunette and pick him up with ease, enjoying the giggle Stan allowed to escape his painted lips.

“I’m glad you like it.” Stan said, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s cheek. “Thanks again for taking my parents out. I know my dad is…a lot…but I promise my mom is normal…for the most part.” He assured, watching as Kyle gently detached himself from his grip and moved to grab him a white faux fur shawl to wear around his shoulders.

“It’s going to be a little cold tonight, don’t want my baby freezing on me, though, it’s always fun to warm you up.” The older man said, giving the brunette’s plump behind a little slap. He offered Stan his arm and led the brunette into the restaurant where the brunette’s parents were waiting.

“Well you can always warm me up when we get home tonight, Daddy.” Stan said with a smile, spotting his parents in the back sitting at a table. He sighed when he noticed his father was wearing that old suit that he wore on Wheel of Fortune that barely fit and his mother already seemed annoyed by his antics. Something told him this was going to be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, this is Stan's dress for the evening. I love Miu Miu <3
> 
> https://www.miumiu.com/us/en/ready_to_wear/dresses/products.faille_cady_dress.MF3528_1LW6_F0028.html
> 
> and some shoes <3 <3
> 
> https://www.miumiu.com/us/en/shoes/pumps/products.glitter_pumps.5I991B_3AIC_F0118_F_085.html
> 
> Also remember Rebecca Cotswolds? You might not she was only in one episode.  
> https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/Rebecca_Cotswolds


	21. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan have an eventful evening with Stan's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you are safe and sound. I've been social distancing myself for about three weeks now, and, it's been tough. I'm in the USA and we're getting hit pretty hard right now so most things are closed down. I'm working from home and am trying to do things to help get my mind off of what is going on right now. So, if new stories pop up, that would be why :)
> 
> Please stay safe, wash your hands for at least 20 seconds, cough into your elbow, only leave your home if needed, and keep your spirits up <3
> 
> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Make sure to be nice to him.” Sharon said, looking over to see the couple enter the expensive restaurant. She was pretty taken aback by how different Stanley looked. He looked nice though, and, most importantly, he looked happy. Though, she wouldn’t lie to herself, she was a bit worried about him dating a man as old as his father. She sighed a bit and moved to take a sip of her wine. All she could hope was that Randy didn’t take advantage of Mister Broflovski’s generous offer to buy dinner and get drunk off his ass.

“I’m plenty nice…as nice as a father can be to some old perv dating his nineteen year old son.” Randy grumbled, throwing back a beer as he saw the two come in. He sighed a bit when he saw his son wearing a pink dress. “I…don’t even know how the fuck this happened…”

“He looks happy.” Sharon pointed out.

“Yeah, and that’s good, but, I don’t trust this guy, not one fucking bit, Sharon.” Randy said, straightening himself up. “I like to think I’m a good judge of character and that guy…is a scumbag.” He said matter-of-factly. “Look at how he has our son dressed up. He looks like a Barbie doll.”

Sharon just sighed, tapping her fingers on the table as the pair got to them. She smiled a little and moved to stand up, going over to her son. She hadn’t seen Stan for months! She missed him. “Stanley, there’s my baby.” She said, moving to wrap the brunette up in a tight hug. “You look good Sweetie, it’s been too long since I’ve see you.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know, I couldn’t believe how beautiful you looked on TV.”

“Thanks Mom…sorry I didn’t tell you about it…” Stan said. “Um…Mom, this is Kyle, Dad has already met him.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s nice to meet you Misses Marsh. I have to apologize myself for this late introduction. I was the one who wanted to keep things under wraps.” Kyle said, moving to shake her hand. “Thank you so much for joining us tonight, I’m sure you are both rather busy.” He said, moving to pull his chair out for Stan. “Sit down, Darling; those heels of yours can’t be comfortable to walk in.” He said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I’m use to them.” Stan said with a smile, looking up at the redhead in a love struck way. He daintily sat down and allowed Kyle to push the chair in for him.

“Well, you do look lovely in them, but, you look lovely in everything.” Kyle said, moving to take a seat next to Stan, patting the pretty brunette on the thigh.

Stan just smiled and brushed some of his bangs out of his face. “They’re Miu Miu.” He said, moving to gently pick up a menu when it was handed to him.

Randy cleared his throat already feeling uncomfortable with the romantic display. He pulled at his collar and picked up his beer and took a swig. He had met his son’s lover’s before, men and women, he didn’t have a problem with that, the problem he had was the fact this man was the same age as him! Sure part of him was ecstatic over the fact his son was dating one of the richest men in the country; he could get some of that sweet cash. But, the other part of him, the damn moral part, didn’t like the idea of his son getting taken advantage of by a very wealthy, intelligent, and older man.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you Kyle.” Sharon said, taking her seat next to her rather pensive husband. “I was rather surprised when I saw you on television with my son.” She said.

“Well, I can imagine that was quite the surprise.” Kyle said with a smile. “I kind of sprung it on Stan so don’t be too mad at him for not telling you.” He said, looking at his lover and taking his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I see…so, how long have you two been dating?” Sharon decided to ask, looking over at Randy who just rolled his eyes. Obviously he knew more than he was saying.

“Um…almost six months now, maybe longer.” Stan said with a smile.

“And your father tells me you aren’t living with Kenny anymore?” Sharon said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Kyle here bought Stanley a penthouse to live in.” Randy interjected, looking over at his son who at least had the decency to look bashful about it.

“I didn’t like where Stan was living, I didn’t think it was safe.” Kyle said simply. “It wasn’t very close to the university campus and it was run down. So, I put him somewhere safer.” He said, glancing over at the menu before putting it down. “I’m sure you can’t find anything wrong with that. I would assume you would want your son to be somewhere safe.”

“It’s really nice Mom, I’ll have to have you come over and see it.” Stan said. “It’s in a nice neighborhood and it’s beautiful.” He said with a smile.

“Sounds expensive…” Sharon said. “How are you paying for it, Stanley?”

“Oh…Kyle paid for it…” Stan said, flashing his mother a smile.

“I’m guessing Kyle pays for most of your things?” Randy said dryly.

“Well…yeah…but I don’t ask him too…” Stan said, blushing a little and put a hand to his lips.

“I don’t mind paying for things for my lover.” Kyle said, interjecting himself. “You know I have all this money and I would really love to spend it on someone I love.” He said, looking back at Stan. “I just can’t help myself.” He said, moving to run fingers through his red locks. He moved to flag down a waiter and put in an order for some caviar and lobster tail.

Stan smiled and giggled a little. “He’s good to me; don’t you want that for me?” He asked, looking over at his parents. “Would you rather me be with some loser that’s going nowhere?”

Randy frowned a bit. “You know damn well that isn’t why your mother and I are so concerned about…all of this.” He said, his cheeks getting red.

“Randy…just calm down.” Sharon said, putting a hand on her husband’s back.

“No Sharon, I’m not going to calm down and act like I’m okay with this! I don’t want my nineteen year old son dating a man as old as me! Stanley, when you went to college I was excited to see you make something out of yourself, but, you turn around and decide to just be some…gold digger instead!” He snapped. “What are you going to do when he leaves you? Do you honestly think a guy like this isn’t going to just find someone younger as soon as he can or run around on you? You are being naïve, son! Just take a look through any magazine and you’ll see he has been with models, actresses, some at the same time!” Randy snapped, not caring how loud he was getting. “I don’t want to see you get your heart broken when you’re left behind for someone else…”

Stan didn’t know what to say to that. He just felt tears well in his eyes. “D-Dad…is that what you think…really? That I’m just some gold digger? That…he doesn’t really care about me…that he’ll just throw me away as soon as he can?” He asked, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

Randy just shook his head. “I think what you are doing right now is a mistake, and, I do think this isn’t going to last…” He said, moving to sit down and look at his son.

Kyle sighed and moved to put a hand on Stan’s back. “Darling, you know that’s not true. You know I love you.” He said, moving to gently take the brunette’s chin and make him look at him. “I don’t throw that word around lightly.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re so full of shit! You’re setting up to get his heart crushed, you know that? What is he going to do when you get tired of him and move onto the next thing?” Randy asked.

Kyle frowned, moving to let go of Stan’s hand so he could go over to his lover’s father, who, was now standing up and leaning across the table. He had about enough of this. He could only stand being insulted for so long! Who did this guy think he was anyways!? Did he not realize who he was talking to?

“Mister Marsh, I understand your concern, but, I do not appreciate you slandering my character.” Kyle said, squaring up on the man. He was taller than Randy and he would like to think he was in better shape. Of course he didn’t want this to come to blows… “When I said I loved your son, I meant it. I don’t want anyone else but him and I don’t plan on having anyone else but him.” He said slowly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Well I’m sorry, but, I have a hard time believing a forty five year old billionaire playboy would be so enamored with my son that he would be willing to throw away his love life.” Randy said, poking Kyle’s chest. “As for slander, I don’t have to do shit! We all know about you pal! I’ve read about your boozin’ and your philandering! I saw the pictures of you out with models! Cheating on those models! So I don’t even need to do any slandering!”

“Dad!” Stan cried out going over to his father.

Kyle’s frown deepened at that. He moved to slap Randy’s hand from his chest. “I’m very aware of things that I’ve done in the past, I’m not exactly proud of them, but, I like to think Stan has helped me become a better person. I also don’t plan on being with anyone besides him.” He said, wanting to just throw the engagement ring he had designed in Randy’s face.

“Oh yeah and my wife made me a better person.” Randy said sarcastically, causing Sharon to stand up.

“Randy, you are making a scene! Sit down!” Sharon snapped her face red from embarrassment. “Everyone is staring at us!”

“Good! I’m glad!” Randy cried out, before moving to stand up on the table making sure everyone in the restaurant could see him. “Hey everyone! I just have a question for everyone here! How would you feel if your nineteen year old son or daughter started dating a forty five year old!? How would you feel huh!? See that brunette right there!? He’s NINETEEN!” He cried out, clapping his hands together to emphasize Stan’s age.

By now Stan was mortified and in tears, feeling like he just wanted to disappear. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kyle left him over this! God, he knew his father wasn’t happy about the age difference but he hadn’t been expecting an apocalyptic meltdown!

“Oh my God…” Sharon said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Mister Broflovski…I’m so sorry…” She said, hearing the police sirens in the distance. She wasn’t surprised someone in the restaurant had called the police.

It wouldn’t take long for the police to come in and soon enough Randy was on the ground resisting arrest.

“I thought this was America! I didn’t think I was living in a POLICE STATE! We have freedom of speech! It’s called THE FIRST AMMENDMANT!” Randy cried out, nearly being dragged out by the police at this point. “WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAND OF THE FREE!?”

“Oh my God…” Sharon said with a sigh. She glanced back at Kyle and noticed Stan had run off. The poor thing was probably mortified at what had just happened. She cleared her throat a bit as she had a feeling her husband was going to be spending the night in jail thanks to his outburst. “I’m so sorry… Please, we’re not bad people, and we’re not insane, I promise you. My husband he….he just gets…over emotional about things some times. He just worries about our son… He’s always been overprotective of him.” She tried to explain. “Please…consider not pressing chargers or suing us into oblivion?”

Kyle sighed. “Misses Marsh, if you were anyone else I would have already done both of those things, but…you’re Stan’s parents. I have no issue with you but I do hope you can control your husband.” He said. “I hope you understand my main priority is to make sure Stan is happy and right now I have a feeling right now he is anything but.” He said, his lips pressed tightly. He was about to walk away when Sharon grabbed his wrist.

“Wait…Mister Broflovski…my husband mentioned you…wanted to ask our son to marry you…is that true?” Sharon asked.

Kyle was quiet for a moment before he nodded. “Yes, that is my intention. I was hoping to get your blessing but I have a feeling that won’t be happening.” He said. “It was nice meeting you Misses Marsh but I’m going to go check on Stan.” He said, making his way towards the restrooms where Stan had run off towards.


	22. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Kyle's past returns and drops some bombshells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> happy reading <3

Kyle could hear crying coming from the bathroom. He sighed and ran fingers through his short curly locks. He felt awful hearing the wails. His baby was everything to him and he would never let him go. He didn’t care what Stan’s parents thought or what the media said, they meant nothing, the only person who meant anything was Stan.

“Princess…” Kyle said, going over to the pretty brunette who was standing in front of the line of sinks and gold mirrors lining the walls.

“I-I’m so sorry…” Stan said, turning to look at his lover, tears and mascara streaming down his cheeks. “Those things my father said…I don’t agree with him…” He said, putting a hand to his chest. “Everyone thinks I’m too young, that I’m stupid, a gold digger, that I don’t know what I’m doing, don’t know what I want, but, it’s not true, I know exactly what I want.” He said, looking over at the redhead. “I meant what I said when I said I loved you.”

“I know that.” Kyle said, moving to wipe the tears away with his thumb. “You don’t think I don’t know that? I know everyone will judge us, think I’m a dirty old man, you’re a bimbo who wants money, but, we know it isn’t true. The only thing that matters is that we know what we are.” He said. “As for your parents they just want the best for you, I understand why they’re worried.”

“Yeah…but they didn’t have to talk that way to you, treating you like you’re some creep…” Stan said, sniffling a little.

“It’s okay…just calm down, okay?” Kyle said, moving to wipe some tears away. “Honey, all that matters is you.” He said, pressing a tender kiss to each cheek. “My little baby, you made me fall for you the moment I saw that picture of you online.” He said with a small laugh. “I’d love to see you in that cheerleading outfit again sometime.” He said softly.

“I…think I still have it…” Stan said, managing to laugh a little through the tears that were still flowing. “I mean…it’s just a stupid costume I had to wear when I lost a bet… Never thought it would be so…defining. You know, I played football in high school, was quarterback. Now I’m in love with a man who wants me to dress up as a cheerleader.”

“I think a lot of people would love to see that to be fair.” Kyle said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I didn’t know you played football in high school. How did the other boys keep their hands to themselves?” He asked, moving to slip his hands under Stan’s dress and grab his ass.

“Who said they did?” Stan said, a sly smirk crossing his lips. “You’re not the first guy who has been a fan of my ass, Daddy.”

“Well, now I’m the only man who gets to be a fan.” Kyle said, gripping the ass cheeks a little harder. “Don’t forget that, Princess.”

Stan smiled and laughed. “My ass is only for you Daddy, I’m good I promise.” He said, starting to calm down a little. He felt the older man gently rub his back and he couldn’t help but melt under his touch.

“I know you are.” The redhead said before raising a brow. “Are you concerned about your father? I mean…when I left to go look for you the police had come in.”

Stan just shook his head. “Nah, not really, he gets arrested all the time.” He said with a shrug. “As long as my mom didn’t get arrested it’s all the usual.” He said, grabbing a tissue from the bathroom counter and dabbing his eyes from the leftover tears. He sighed, seeing his mascara had run and was streaking down his face. “I look awful…I’m sorry…”

“You…have a very interesting family, Darling.” Kyle said before shaking his head. “And you look gorgeous, just like you always do so, don’t even worry about that.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “So, why don’t we go make sure your mother is okay and then we can go out for some dessert?”

Stan nodded his head. “Yeah…that sounds nice.”

“Let’s call a car for your mother than and we can head out ourselves. I hope she’s okay, she seems like such a nice woman.” Kyle mused.

“She’ll be fine; she’s use to this…unfortunately.” Stan said. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate you sending a car for her. “

“Well, it’s the least I can do.” Kyle said, resting his hand on Stan’s back and leading him out of the bathroom.

~*~*~

“Are you sure you’re okay with me staying at your place tonight?” Stan asked, being led into the penthouse by Kyle. “I didn’t bring anything to sleep in.”

“You can sleep in one of my shirts.” Kyle said with a smile. “I just want to be with you tonight, Baby; I couldn’t stand the idea of sending you home alone.” He said, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. “You look so pretty in your little pink dress, you’re driving Daddy crazy.”

“Well, you know I just love driving you crazy.” Stan cooed, giggling a little as Kyle moved to put in the code to get into his home. “I really appreciate you putting with my insane family… I am really sorry my father said all those things to you. You have to know I don’t believe any of them.”

“I know Princess, don’t worry about it, I just want to spend time with you tonight.” He said, gently taking the brunette’s hand in his and leading him into the penthouse. “Lexi, start the fireplace in my bedroom.” Kyle said, ordering the A.I program to get the room ready for him to romance the beautiful brunette on his arm. “And…dim the lights.” He said, turning to look at Stan with a smile.

_“Of course, Sir.”_ Lexi said. _“Sir, I would also like to inform you, you have a visitor.”_

Kyle raised a brow at that. “Visitor? What visitor?” He said looking rather confused.

_“Yes Sir, the visitor is waiting in your bedroom.”_

“What the hell? Lexi, I never authorized you to let anyone into my home while I was gone!” Kyle said, pushing Stan behind him. How was that even possible? He had one of the most complex A.I programs installed in his home, how could someone have hacked into it!? It was so encrypted no one besides him could even understand it!

_“Sir, they had the authorization code. They are currently located in the master bedroom.”_

That just left Kyle even more baffled. No one had the code to his penthouse, not even Stan! He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. “Lexi, bring down the elevator and put 911 on hold to be called.” He snapped, looking back at Stan. “Princess, I want you to stay down here…”

“No…let me come with you. I don’t want you going up there alone.” Stan said, shaking his head.

Kyle sighed and took in a deep breath. “Fine, but stay behind me, and you need to do what I say, understand? If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself.” He said, taking Stan into his arms and helping him into the elevator.

Stan stayed behind Kyle as they walked towards the master bedroom. He could hear the fireplace crackling and see the lights had been dimmed. It was scary to think what could be waiting for them. What if it was some psycho murderer? Or, what if it was some tech genius that had hacked into Kyle’s penthouse in order to steal his designs? He didn’t know, but, he could feel how tense Kyle was. The redhead was squeezing his hand rather hard.

Kyle made sure Stan was behind him as he turned on the light. His green eyes went wide when he saw who was sitting on his bed.

“Well, hello Kyle, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” A British accented voice said. A rather attractive woman, probably around the same age as Kyle, was sitting on the large California King bed. Her legs were crossed and the black pencil skirt was rising up slim legs and she was toying with a curly chestnut lock.

“Rebecca?” Kyle said, barely believing what he was seeing. Why the fuck was his ex-wife sitting on his bed right now!? He wanted to kick himself, how could have forgotten Rebecca had the code!? They hadn’t spoken in months…he just assumed she was done with him and he was fine with that. They had been divorced for over a year now.

Stan had no idea what was going on, but, seeing some random woman on Kyle’s bed really pissed him off! Who was she!?

“So…this your little pet you’ve been flaunting around? The one from the Met Gala?” Rebecca asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to them. “How old is he? I hope he’s legal Kyle.”

“I’m nineteen.” Stan said, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nineteen? Well, barely skirting by when it comes to legality, huh Kyle? Classy as always.” Rebecca added, rolling her eyes as she focused back on Kyle.

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked, resting his hands on his hips as he looked at his ex-wife. “We’ve settled everything, there isn’t anything left for us to discuss.” He said coldly. He had already been dragged through the mud and the wringer by Rebecca, and, he didn’t need to go through it again.

“I just wanted to see this little thing for myself.” She said, smiling a little and going over to Stan. “Hello Dear, aren’t you just adorable. Did Kyle pick that little pink dress out for you? I bet he just adores dressing you up like a little doll.” Rebecca added.

“Rebecca…” Kyle said, before getting cut off by the brunette again.

“My name is Rebecca I’m your boyfriend’s ex-wife, I’m sure he has spoken about me.” She said, moving to grab Stan’s hand and give it a shake. “Now, what is your name? You are just such a pretty little thing.”

Stan honestly didn’t know what to say, he glanced over at Kyle but only saw the redhead looked frustrated and was barely holding it together. “Stan…my name is Stan Marsh. It’s nice to meet you.” He said, shaking the woman’s hand. “He…hasn’t really mentioned you…” He added, not really knowing how to feel about the fact his lover had an ex-wife he had no knowledge of…

“Of course he didn’t.” Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. “Well, we were married for nearly ten years.” She said with a smile. “But then he decided he wanted to play around with young little strumpets.” She said before circling Stan like a shark that had just caught the scent of blood. “Makes me wonder how you two met. Don’t tell me he’s just hanging around college campuses now to try and pick up co-eds.”

Stan felt himself tense up. This woman was intense… He didn’t want to even give her the slightest idea that he and Kyle met on a sugar daddy website. “We met when he spoke at my school.” He lied. “He was a guest speaker.” He added.

“Uh-huh…how very interesting.” Rebecca said, glancing back over at Kyle. “That’s not what Heidi said.”

Kyle growled at that. “I should have known… Heidi doesn’t need to be sticking her nose in my personal life!” He snapped. “My relationship with Stan is my business and no one elses.”

“It’s my business when I still have a stake in your company.” Rebecca said. “Heidi called me because she was concerned. She feels like you are taking some big risks dating this…little thing.” She said, waving her hand at Stan.

“Who I’m dating doesn’t interfere with my work or my company. If you’re so worried let me buy you out of your stock shares.” Kyle snapped.

“It isn’t about who you’re dating Kyle, it’s about who you want to marry.” Rebecca countered, looking over at Stan.


	23. Only A Fool For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is shocked to find some things out about Kyle. Rebecca causes drama. Kyle can't sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> I'm also working on a new Daddyverse fic (an Alpha/Omega one!) So look out for that <3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

Stan stood there with a shocked expression on his face. What the fuck was going on!? First off he was just now finding out Kyle had an ex-wife, an ex-wife he had been married to for ten years! But now, this woman, Rebecca, was saying Kyle had plans to marry him!? He didn’t know whether to be elated or to be pissed! He was in a whirlwind of emotions and he could tell Kyle was in the same place he was.

“What’s going on?” Stan finally decided to say. He looked over at Kyle who just looked away and then over at Rebecca who just laughed smugly.

“Let me guess, you had no idea about me huh? He loves playing double standards, doesn’t he? He’ll want to know everything you’re dong but won’t even give you the slightest background about himself. Tell me, Sweetie, how much do you even know about him? Has he even told you anything about himself?” Rebecca asked, causing the young brunette to look down at his feet.

“That’s enough Rebecca; I want you out of my house!” Kyle snapped.

There were a few moments of silence before Stan spoke up. “She’s right; I don’t know anything about you… You haven’t told me anything…”

“Baby…” Kyle said, moving to grab his lover’s hand. “It’s not like that…I just…I’m not good about opening up…”

“But you said you loved me.” Stan interjected. “If you love me you should feel comfortable telling me about yourself, about your past… You met my crazy ass parents, my friends; I’ve told you everything about myself, but you, you couldn’t even tell me you had an ex-wife.” He said, feeling tears well in his eyes.

Kyle wished he could strangle Rebecca, she had single handedly ruined everything in just a matter of minutes! She was always good about doing this! She was a smart and manipulative woman who knew what to get what she wanted. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Princess…I do love you, more than you could ever know…”

“Do you plan on leaving me in ten years? Finding someone else to be with…and never even tell them I existed…?” Stan said, cutting the older man off, trying to hide the tears that were running down his cheeks. “I mean…you found me on a website…how do I even know you don’t just see me as another one of your possessions?”

“Stan…” Kyle said, trying to grab a hold of the brunette only to have him pull away from him.

“Aww poor thing it’s always hard to realize you were just a toy this whole time.” Rebecca said, shaking her head. She went over to Stan and rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Dear, the same thing happened to me, just took me longer to figure it out.”

“Stop with this nonsense! He isn’t just a toy to me! Neither were you…” Kyle said, clenching his fists to his sides. “I left you Rebecca because you have a vile personality. As we grew together all you did was get more and more bitter. I couldn’t take that. It has nothing to do with viewing anyone as a toy!”

“Oh shut up Kyle, stop trying to make yourself sound like such an altruist. You cheated on me with younger people. We both know it; I caught you in the act. When you weren’t cheating on me you were hiding everything you did from me.” Rebecca pointed out. “I would be some kind of monster if I didn’t try and protect a nineteen year old from being a victim of your bullshit.”

“You cheated on me! We cheated on each other because towards the end we couldn’t stand one another! Kyle snapped back. “My relationship with you is not the same as my relationship with Stan.” He said, looking back to see the poor brunette in tears, having a hard time holding it all together.

“Stan, listen to me, my words of love are true, and she is right, I had every intention on asking you to marry me tonight. I had a ring made just for you.” Kyle said, moving to reach into a pocket and pull out a small velvet box. He opened it up and revealed a rather stunning engagement ring. It looked like it cost a fortune.

Stan felt his eyes go wide when he saw the ring. He sniffled a bit and bit his lower lip. “I…don’t know…” He said, taking in a deep breath. He felt sick to his stomach. If Kyle would have asked just an hour ago he would have said yes without a second thought, but, Rebecca had brought up some really good points. Could he really marry a man he didn’t even know? Yes, he loved him, he loved him so much, but he needed some answers. “I just need to go…” He said, biting his lower lip.

“Baby, we can talk about this…” Kyle said, watching as the brunette grabbed his bag, still in tears. “What are you doing?” He asked, trying to grab Stan’s small wrist only to have the brunette snatch it away. “Princess please…”

“I’m sorry…I just need some time to think...” Stan said, moving to gently press a hand to Kyle’s chest. He pulled it away after a few moments and bit his lower lip.

“I don’t want you going out alone at night!” Kyle snapped, not meaning to yell but not being able to control it.

“I can take care of myself!” Stan snapped back, lower lip quivering as he backed out of the room, going as far as to run to the elevator. He wouldn’t ask Butters for a ride home he would just get an Uber or something…

Rebecca just smiled a little as she watched Stan leave. “Well, glad to see the pretty little thing actually has a brain in that head of his.” She said, standing up and handing Kyle a document.

“You…fucking bitch…” Kyle seethed, before finding a document shoved against his chest. “What is this?”

“The reason I came here.” Rebecca said, raising a brow. “Honestly, seeing your little whore was just an added bonus.” She said, before poking the man’s chest. “I’m suing you, you fucked me over during the divorce and I think it’s time we revisited how much of Zambezzi I should own, especially with how much the company has grown.”

Kyle just growled and clenched the paper in his hand. “Just…get out… Get out of here!” He snapped, being hit by Rebecca’s Gucci purse as she walked past him.

“Was just going to do that. Don’t get too drunk tonight, okay Kyle? Everyone knows about your little problem after all.” She said, closing the door behind her.

Kyle didn’t know what to do, he was so angry. He just picked up a glass and threw it at the wall, watching as it shattered into a million pieces. He wasn’t going to need a glass for the drinking he was going to do tonight, he just needed the bottle. He reached down to grab a bottle of whiskey from his wet bar and popped it open, taking a big swig. Fucking hell…

~*~*~*~

Stan hadn’t gone back to the penthouse; instead, he went to his old apartment. Kenny had been quite surprised when he showed up so late, in tears, wearing his pretty designer dress.

He was lying on his old bed, crying into his forearm.

“So…wait…what happened?” Kenny asked, raising a brow. “Sorry Dude, you literally caught me right after I finished smoking a bowl.”

“It’s okay…I’m sorry I just came bursting in here.” Stan said, wiping some tears and mascara. “I was just saying that…Kyle never told me he had an ex-wife…that he had been married for over ten years… He hasn’t told me anything about himself.”

“Well, what is there to know about him? He’s rich, he’s handsome, and he wants to be with you.” Kenny said, moving to sit on the end of the bed.

Stan sighed and sat up, looking over at his friend. “Maybe that was fine when we first met but it’s different now that he wants to marry me.”

“Whoa! Hold the fucking phone! He wants to marry you!? What the fuck are you doing here!? Go tell him yes!” Kenny cried out, nearly falling off the bed when he heard that. “Stan, listen to me, when one of the richest guys in the country…the world…wants to marry you…you say yes!”

Stan sighed a little. “It…isn’t just about the fact he has money… I love him, I do, I just…I don’t know… His ex-wife said he cheated on her…that he kept things from her…what if he does that to me? What if he just ends up getting bored with me? What if…I’m just a toy to him?”

Kenny sighed a bit and glanced over at his best friend. “Stan, do you really think he would want to marry you if you were just a toy to him?”

“I don’t know…” Stan said, rubbing his eyes. “I just…don’t know what to think right now.” He added, hugging his knees to his chest.

“This guy doesn’t seem like the type who would just throw I love you’s around… “Kenny interjected.

“Maybe…but I don’t know…I don’t know if he does or not. Kenny, the Kyle I know always seems perfect. He has a temper and he can be vain, but, he’s never shown me his vulnerable side… It seems like he is just always how he is on TV or in interviews, even with me… I don’t know, maybe I’m overreacting…”

Kenny moved to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Listen, you aren’t overreacting, it’s obvious this is really bothering you, so, just relax. You can stay here for as long as you need, okay? No worries, Dude.”

“Thanks…I appreciate it…” Stan said, letting a yawn escape his lips. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, all he wanted right now was to take a shower and go to bed. “Mind if I shower? Also can I borrow a shirt, I really don’t want to sleep in this dress, its Miu Miu.” He said, causing Kenny to laugh.

“Sure, I just still can’t believe it. You’re here talking about how you don’t want to sleep in your designer dress when just a year ago you use to do sniff tests on shirts and wear your underwear for a week straight.” Kenny said, shaking his head. “Things sure do change, huh? Or…I guess, being with Kyle has sure changed you.” He said, giving a knowing look before coughing. “Well, I’m gonna get you a shirt than I’m gonna pass out.” He said, waving his hand in the air.

Stan just sat back down on the bed and looked at the wall. Kenny was right; he had changed so much since he got with Kyle. Things were so different than they were when they first met… What had started off as just some kind of sugar baby had turned into something more… It had been days filled with laughter and nights filled with passion. He bit his lower lip and gently opened the door of his old bedroom and grabbed the shirt Kenny had left behind on the doorknob. He just needed a shower and some sleep; he would figure things out tomorrow.

**Later That Night**

Kenny had been sleeping soundly, enjoying snoozing up the weed he had smoked earlier in the evening. He usually slept like a rock, but, something made him wake from his peaceful slumber. He yawned and sat up in bed.

“The fuck?” He said in a groggy manner, running fingers through his shaggy blond hair. It sounded like someone was…singing? Singing very poorly… He swung his legs off the bed and made his way towards his window, opening the blinds. His eyes went wide when he saw, what appeared to be, a very drunk Kyle Broflovski.

From the few times he had met the man he was always impeccably dressed, always wearing a nice suit and looking like a million bucks. Well, this guy did not look like that. His dress shirt was buttoned incorrectly, his hair was mused, and he was swaying a bit. He leaned in, trying to figure out what the fuck the redhead was singing.

_“Oh, my love, my darling I’ve hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love to me.”_ The inebriated billionaire crooned rather badly.

“Dude, are you singing that song from that movie Ghost? The one with the chick making the pottery with the dead dude, you know…from the eighties?” Kenny asked.

“Stan…Baby…I’m sorry! I love you! Don’t leave me like this Baby…I’d do anything for you!” Kyle cried out, causing Kenny to try and hide a laugh.

“Uh…just a second…” Kenny said, having a feeling the drunken man had mistaken him for Stan somehow. He moved to back away from the window and run to wake up Stan.

“Dude, wake up!” He cried out, causing Stan to scream and sit up in bed in a flash.

“Jesus! Kenny! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?” Stan cried out, putting a hand to his chest.

“Just…come with me, you gotta see something.” Kenny said, moving to help Stan out of bed. “So, I got woken up by your lover boy serenading me.” He explained, tugging the brunette into his bedroom and showing Stan to the window.

Stan felt his eyes go wide as he looked down to see Kyle standing on the lawn, looking three sheets to the wind. “Kyle?” He said, putting a hand to his cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I…I can’t live without you!” Kyle cried out.

“Are you drunk?” Stan decided to ask.

“I just had…a bottle…of…something…whiskey…bourbon…it was in a glass bottle and I chugged it.” Kyle admitted, before reaching his arms out. “Baby please! Come back to me! I love you! I love you so much!”

“He was singing that song from Ghost earlier.” Kenny pointed out. He leaned out and smiled. “Sing another song!” He cried out, letting out a hiss of pain when Stan slapped his back.

“How did you get here!? Did you drive!?” Stan cried out, looking over to see a car that was basically parked in three parking spaces. “You could have gotten yourself hurt! What were you thinking!?”

“I…don’t know…I just…couldn’t stand not seeing you.” Kyle admitted. “I want you in bed next to me…I need you…” He said, before he started singing again, much to the delight of Kenny.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

“Not the best vocalist in the world, good thing he’s smart.” Kenny pointed out.

“Princess my heart…it beats for you…only for you… Come home to me… I promise I’ll make things better…I’ll…” Kyle cut himself off when he ran over to a bush and puked in it.

Stan sighed and looked at Kenny. “Come downstairs with me, let’s go get him, he can’t stay out there.” He said, making his way out of the apartment.

It wouldn’t take long for the duo to get to the sloshed redhead. Stan could smell the booze coming off of him. He had never seen the man look so out of sorts before.

“Daddy, you’re a wreck…” Stan said, moving to take the man’s arm. “C’mon, let’s get you inside…”

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” Kyle slurred, trying to press a kiss to Stan’s cheek only to miss and stumble. “I wanna make you my bride…my wife…my everything… “

“That’s nice Daddy; we can talk about that when you aren’t fermenting.” Stan said, motioning for Kenny to help him with Kyle. Well it looked like he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs Kyle sings are Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0
> 
> and Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU
> 
> Kenny references the 80s movie Ghost and this famous scene in particular.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU


End file.
